Harry Potter and the Secret Squib
by Slick22
Summary: Harry has just turned sixteen and has learned an old and dark secret from his Aunt, Petunia. When he finally returns to Hogwarts, he realises that there's someone lurking around at night, someone who definitely shouldn't be at the magical school.
1. Chapter One: The Secret

Harry Potter and the Secret Squib!

Chapter One: The Secret

The warm summery sun had just begun to rise over the sleepy square identical looking houses of Privet Drive, unlike the year previous, cars gleamed beautifully in the morning sun and the patches of yellowing grass had vanished, hosepipes could once again be seen lying neatly over the freshly watered emerald green grass.

As the shadows faded away from number four, a teenage boy could be easily seen sleeping through his heavily double glazed windows. He was a skinny, scruffy looking black-haired, bespectacled boy who looked as thought he had had a hard trouble trying to get to sleep the night before.

Harry Potter slowly propped his head sleepily off his pillow after he was once again awoken by a large and dull shout from his gigantic and rather stupid uncle, Vernon.

"Get down here boy, NOW!"

Harry felt a tiny bit of gratitude towards his uncle for awakening him when he did, he would rather be awakened by a shout any day than have to dream the same dream about Lord Voldemort killing his mother and father all over again, but not only were the dreams getting longer, they were also getting worse and far more painful for his lightning bolt shaped scar.

Harry sat up from his bed and looked over towards the cupboard in the corner of the room, as he continued to stay at it he thought about all his Hogwarts belongings that were kept inside it; his wand, his robes, his books, his broomstick, his father's old invisibility cloak, his magical map of the entire Hogwarts grounds and more importantly, the mirror his godfather, Sirius Black, had given him the previous year, the exact same mirror he had completely forgotten about all year.

He turned his head and looked around the rest of his room; next to the huge crack in his wall was the same chart he'd had for three years, the chart ticking off the days until he'd be back at Hogwarts. Tomorrow would be July thirty-first, Harry's birthday, he never really looked forward to these at all, but over the past five years he'd been getting gifts from all his closest friends, Ron Weasley, a young wizard who had the largest family Harry had ever seen, Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of her year and maybe even the whole years, and Rebus Hagrid, the friendly half-giant who worked as Grounds Keeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts.

Harry eventually made his way down the stairs after several more minutes, he pasted the picture perfect hall way and went into the kitchen. His aunt was once again cooking breakfast for Uncle Vernon and Harry's fat and stupid cousin, Dudley, who Harry had now seated himself opposite.

Aunt Petunia suddenly turned to Harry and thrust a plate into his arms

"What? What's this?" Harry asked

"What's it look like!" Uncle Vernon said irritably

Harry started down at the bacon sandwich looking astonished

"Why are you so grumpy?" Harry mumbled rudely while still looking at the sandwich

"Don't take that tone with me boy!" Uncle Vernon shouted

Harry didn't feel like arguing back, it was too early in the morning to threaten a hex on Uncle Vernon now

As Harry continued to stare at the plate he couldn't believe that the Dursleys had actually given him fresh food. Harry felt dreamily again as the smell of hot bacon drifted up slowly to his nose, the last time he could remember having had bacon was during breakfast at Hogwarts the previous year. After several more moments Harry's mind switched back to the devastating truth; remembering about the previous year at Hogwarts brought it all back to Harry; How Sirius had died trying to save him because of his own stupidity, how the whole Order could have died because of him, how he fell for Lord Voldemort's plan just like he was supposed to, and how everyone could have ended up dead and probably would have if Dumbledore didn't show up.

"Mum, Mum, How come _he_ gets a sandwich and not me?" Whined Dudley as Harry's mind snapped back to the present time

"But Diddykins, you've already had four, you can't possibly want -"

"I don't care! I WANT ANOTHER ONE!" screamed Dudley

"Oh... Okay... anything for my little Sweetums" reasoned Petunia while putting on a fake smile.

After another ten long mind-numbingly boring minutes Petunia suddenly turned to Harry looking Fiercer than ever

"That's it!" she screamed "I've told you enough times! Get up to your room now!"

"But what'd I do?!" asked Harry confusedly

"I said go!" Screamed Petunia shakily pointing towards to door to the hallway

"Not until you tell me what I did!" Shouted Harry back as he stood up and knocked his chair over

"Don't you dare answer back to your aunt boy! Do as she says, NOW!" roared Uncle Vernon.

Harry Walked up the stairs wondering if the whole sandwich thing was just one big trick, and then he realised, it was! The Dursleys always told Harry to never take food unless it was left out for him or actually thrust into his mouth. He couldn't help feel stupid, after almost 15 years with the Dursleys, he had forgotten one of their main rules; he practically asked to be shouted at!

Thirty minutes later Harry's bedroom door burst open; it was Petunia holding a handbag which somewhat resembled the style of Rita Skeeta's. She reached inside it and pulled out what looked somewhat like a stick or twig, she turned to the door and closed it, then pointed the wooden object at the door knob and muttered something under her breath.

"Harry, sit down, we need to ta -"

"Is – is that a Wand?" interrupted Harry looking astonished

"Yes, now just please sit down and -"

"Is that – is that my Wand?" Harry interrupted again

"No, this is not your Wand, just please sit -"

"Who's Wand is it if it isn't mine then?" Harry asked slightly irritated that Aunt Petunia kept changing the subject so quickly

Petunia sighed.

"This is – well – was, my wand... Now please, sit down, I have something important to tell you -"

"What about?" Harry interrupted once again

"Will you let me finish!" Petunia said angrily "It's time for you to know the truth Harry" Petunia quickly carried on before Harry could interrupt again "The truth about my past"


	2. Chapter Two: The Seventh Year

Harry Potter and the Secret Squib!

Chapter Two: The Seventh Year

"So, you're a – a Witch?" inquired Harry nervously, the Dursley's always hated Harry using wizard-terms in their house

"Well, I am not a Witch... anymore, please, just sit down and let me explain..."

Harry sat down slowly; he couldn't believe what he just witnessed and heard, his aunt Petunia, as Muggle as they come, used to be a witch?

"But what if Uncle Vernon and Dudley hear you, or try and come in?" Harry asked nervously

"Don't worry Harry; I've magically sealed the door from them... from... Muggles" Aunt Petunia's voice got quieter as she talked about Uncle Vernon and Dudley being Muggles

"I've also placed a charm over Vernon and Dudley's ears as well, every word we say comes out for them, for Muggles, as if I'm screaming at you, now will you let me finally continue?"

Harry nodded, as he did so Petunia sat down next to him on his bed. Harry couldn't believe what he just heard, his Aunt Petunia, his _Muggle_ Aunt Petunia, is really some sort of a witch, and putting charms on her beloved husband and son. All Harry was thinking was that Petunia must be a witch

"Harry, as you now know, I used to be a witch, until I was – I was excluded from Hogwarts and – and the entire Wizarding World as well..."

Petunia paused

"You see Harry, I used an – an unforgivable on another person..."

Petunia paused once again and looked down at her feet, and then continued...

"It all started during my seventh year; there were rumours going all around the school about Who-You-Know having Death Eaters at Hogwarts, everyone was scared except for a few people, your father was one of those people Harry, also my sister, your mother, and the rest of his group -"

"The Marauders" Harry corrected quietly

Petunia nodded and continued.

"At night, James and Lily would go around the school looking for Dearth Eaters or anything suspicious, it was part of their Head boy and girl duties, I was extremely jealous, you see Harry, I didn't really have any friends and I wasn't really the best student in my class. James and Lily did their best to help me, but what with their duties, they just didn't have time for me anymore, I was all alone.

I would think to myself each night, what it would be like to catch a Death Eater, to be a hero around the school, so one night I – I stole your father's invisibility cloak and – and snuck around the school trying to find and catch a Death Eater. It was on the twenty-third night when I finally found someone...

As I walked through the dark halls, I remember feeling scared, nervous and – and worried, but then, as I turned the corner of the third floor, there someone was, standing there with their back to me, they had a cloak on, they were also mumbling something under their breath,. I was sure they were a Death Eater, I was so sure of it... so I crept around him as quietly as possible; they were holding a wand up in front of themselves. I tried to see their face but – but it was covered up by the hood of their cloak and the darkness, all I could see were their eyes...

All I could think at that moment was that I'm going to catch a Death Eater, I Petunia Evans, am actually going to catch a Death Eater. I reached inside my robe pocket, and as slow and as quietly as possible, pulled out my wand, I threw off the invisibility cloak and pointed my wand directly at their chest and shouted 'Crucio'. They – they fell to the ground in pain straight away, as he did I – I caught sight of their face; it wasn't a Death Eater... it was the new Squib caretaker, Argus Filch...

I couldn't believe it, I was speechless, I had used an unforgivable on the caretaker, but more importantly, a Squib... you see, Squibs don't have magical resistance like witches or wizards, they only have a bit more than... muggles. After only a few seconds of having the Cruciatus curse put on him, he was almost driven... insane"

Petunia paused. Harry watched, speechless, as a single tear drop fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek.

"His Cries awoke the whole castle in minutes, I was being called a – a Death Eater myself, even the school ghosts were afraid to go near me. Dumbledore led me to this office, away from the other students and teachers, so I could get some sleep, however, I didn't sleep, I couldn't, All night I could here Dumbledore talking to the other staff members, he some how knew that I didn't mean to curse Filch, he knew I had a valid reason to why I cursed Filch, he also knew that I wasn't a Death Eater, but, well, no one else did. Even Lily doubted me, I could here her, crying on James' shoulder outside Dumbledore's office.

The next day Minister Bagnold came down to the school, she told me that I must attend a trial in front of the – of the Wizengamot council, under the charges of using an unforgivable curse... I was – I was then given a choice by them; End my time at Hogwarts and live the rest of my life as a – as a Muggle with no connection to the Wizarding world or live as a Muggle until I am of age, and then – then go straight to Azkaban...

I had heard rumours about Azkaban for years, about the guards, the Dementors, and how they can suck you soul right out of you, how they can drive even the evilest of Death Eaters insane in days."

Petunia paused again. Another tear trickled down her face and she continued

"I still remember everyone's faces as I was escorted out of Hogwarts, I no longer had any belongings, I had no need for them if I was forbidden from having any contact with the Wizarding World, they wouldn't even let me keep my owl in case I tried to send messages to people. I was walked out by Dumbledore, waiting at the exit from Hogwarts was the Minister, I still remember Lily perfectly from that day, she was so disappointed, she even had a tear running down her cheek, this was the first time I ever saw her actually cry, she was so strong. Then I saw our parents faces, they were just like Lily's, except our mother was crying heavily onto our father's shoulder, they couldn't even bear to look me in the face, things were never the same between us, They were so proud when we were sent our letters, our mother couldn't believe that it really existed, and that it wasn't just one big scam, but having me expelled from Hogwarts and exempt from the Wizarding World really broke their hearts.

The only connection I had with the Wizarding World was when Lily and James managed to smuggle me the odd Daily Prophet, which wasn't very often...

The night You-Know-Who came to your parents house and – and murdered them (Petunia took a deep breath) you were brought to us, along with a note from Dumbledore, the note said all the information about how they – they... died, it also said that Dumbledore had argued with the Minister for Magic to allow me to do magic in order to protect you, or around you when you was of age. The envelope also contained my wand; I had believed it had been destroyed, but somehow, Dumbledore had managed to save it."

Petunia paused and smiled at her wand.

"Harry, you probably don't know this, but I was made your Godmother when you were born, and I was ordered to treat you like a – a Muggle until you received your letter by Dumbledore. The night I found out about your mother, my sister, and your father, I just wanted to cry, they meant so much to me, and then having to treat their son like he was nothing, it was unbearable. I am sorry Harry, I wish I would have treated you better but Vernon would have kicked us both out on the street in an instant."

As Petunia finished Harry was completely speechless, his aunt, who he loathed with all his heart, really didn't hate him at all, but was acting under orders from the Minister for Magic and the best wizard of the current time, Albus Dumbledore. He couldn't believe she actually went to Hogwarts, and that she was the reason Filch was so jumpy, she had used the Cruciatus curse on him believing he was in fact, a Death Eater.

Petunia stood up from Harry's bed and walked over to the door, she pointed her wand at the door knob once again and said "Alohamora", the door swung open and she stepped through the open doorway. She then turned back to Harry

"Tomorrow you will be going back to number twelve, Grimmauld Place with the Order, oh and Happy Birthday..."

Petunia smiled tearfully and closed the door. She had more tears running down her cheeks now. Harry still couldn't even word a sentence together; he was so shocked, his aunt... used to be a witch.


	3. Chapter Three: The Sixteenth Birthday

Harry Potter and the Secret Squib!

Chapter Three: The Sixteenth Birthday

Harry's birthday couldn't come any quicker for him this year, in a few short hours he would most probably be spending his sixteenth birthday with his friends, this would also be the first time he had ever seen anyone but the Dursleys on his birthday.

Harry awoke at exactly six o'clock that day. He turned over quickly in his bed to pick up his black rounded glasses from his bedside table; as he did so the morning sun glinted in Harry's beautiful green eyes. He put on his glasses and moved to the edge of his old broken bed, the same bed that used to belong to Dudley, who was in fact, the reason it was broken. Harry slowly sat up and looked out of his window, where he saw Privet Drive dimly lit by the early morning sun. Harry was hoping with all his heart to see an old blue Ford Anglia speeding towards him with his friends Ron, George and Fred at the helm, waving merrily to him, but Harry knew far too well that the car was now roaming freely around the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts.

Harry quietly made his way across his room and over towards the calendar on his wall. He reached for the red pen on his desk and he crossed off today's date, July thirty-first

"Happy Birthday Harry"

He mumbled to himself with a sigh. In just three hours Harry would be hopefully hearing all of his favourite people wishing him a happy birthday, all accept for one; Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, wasn't going to be there how much Harry wished for it.

Harry walked over to Hedwig's cage to see if she was back yet, he put his fingers dully through the bars as if wishing to stroke her; Harry desperately wanted someone to talk to, even if it was just an owl. After a few more moments Harry moved away from the messy empty cage and over to his cupboard, he couldn't believe he was finally allowed to open the doors and take out everything inside it.

One by one he took out his things from the trunk to admire them, then after a few more minutes he would put them back in a new layout. Harry wished so much that he could just get on his Firebolt and fly to Grimmauld Place, instead of waiting for his friends to eventually come for him

By the time nine o'clock rolled around Harry had re-rearranged his school things, changed out of his pyjamas, got washed, changed into his favourite clothes and put his trunk next to his bedroom door so he would be ready when the Order came to pick him up. Finally, after another five boring minutes, there was a knock on his door; it was his aunt Petunia

"Harry, the Order will be here for you with your friends in ten minutes. I am going to take Vernon and Dudley out so they won't be in the way" Petunia said happily, which made Harry slightly nervous "Have a good year, and please, promise me that you _won't_ go after You-Know-Who no matter what happens!"

Harry was amazed at what he just heard; what did she mean by 'no matter what happens'? Was something going to happen to Harry? Harry didn't know what to say once again so he just nodded his head.

Petunia hugged and kissed Harry goodbye and walked back to the door

"Oh, and Harry, I'll keep in touch, okay?" She said as she turned back to face him in the doorway.

After a few minutes Harry saw them drive off through his window, Vernon had the same glum look on his face like always, but Petunia looked more relaxed now that she had finally told Harry her past, as they reversed off the drive Harry saw Petunia catch his eye and smile.

After exactly seven o'clock Harry heard the door bell go. He ran to the window expecting to see some sort of new magical transport, but all he saw sat in the drive way was a great big, white stretch limo. Harry glared through the window at the two people standing by the limo, they were wearing black and white suits with black sun glasses; they both looked some what like Muggle bodyguards. Harry couldn't figure out who they were until the smaller one of the two on the left side looked up at him and scrunched up their face as if sneezing; the guard's hair colour quickly changed from black to baby blue. Harry knew straight away who it was, but he still didn't know who the taller, older looking one was, until he saw a big blue eye wiz quickly around from behind the glasses; It was Nymphadora Tonks and Alastor Moody!

Harry heard the door bell go for a second time, he had completely forgot that it had rung before so he sprinted down to open the door, easily clearing the bottom three stairs as he did so.

As Harry opened the door he saw his friends, smiling happily; Ron, Hermione, Professor Lupin and Mr. Weasley all looked glad Harry opened the door. It was clear that Ron had grown a few more inches over the summer, and that Hermione had once again gotten even prettier. Mr. Weasley looked like he's usual cheery self, and Lupin looked just like normal, except he's hair was a little greyer.

"Harry! It's about time you opened the door! Its good to see'ya mate!!" said Ron instantly, Harry was suddenly on the receiving end of a huge hug from Hermione

"Harry, how are you? Have your Aunt and Uncle been treating you well? What have you been up to? I've really missed you!" said Hermione finally letting go of Harry.

"Yeah, I'm Fine thanks, its good to see you all, I've missed you all too!" Replied Harry

"Harry, have you got your things ready?" asked Lupin

"Um... Yeah, I'll just go get the -"

"Please Harry, let me..." Lupin said as he raised his wand and said "Accio Trunk"

Harry's trunk came soaring down the stairs gracefully

"There, that's the heaviest bit out the way, but I'm afraid you'll have to get Hedwig and the rest yourself" Lupin smiled.

Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed

"Harry, me and Ron will be happy to help you with the rest of your stuff" Hermione said happily while nudging Ron

"Oh, yeah, yeah! We'll be happy to; you can show us your room too!" Said Ron excitedly

"Harry, would you mind if I took a little look around? I'm sure your Aunt wouldn't mind" said Mr. Weasley, who appeared to be itching to look around a real Muggle house

"Yeah, sure, go ahead, just make sure not to move anything, my Uncle might get suspicious or something" laughed Harry as he started to go up stairs with Ron and Hermione.

Just as Harry was about to open the door he heard a little tiny hoot; he opened the door as fast and possible and saw that Hedwig was back, sitting happily on her cage with a tiny little mouse in her beak

"Hedwig! Your back!" said Harry holding out his arm for Hedwig to climb on.

"So, this is your room? The Muggle's don't like you to be too comfortable do they?" said Ron looking around the small room

"Yeah, tell me about it!" laughed Harry "But at least it better than the cupboard under the stairs!"

Hermione looked Horrified

"They kept you... under the s-stairs?!"

"Well, yeah, they used to, but it wasn't too bad, quite comfy really, I mean, the spiders weren't too big" said Harry sarcastically

"S-Spiders..." said Ron looking like he just watched Aragog climb through Harry's window

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and laughed. Harry couldn't believe it; it was just like he was back at Hogwarts already.

Harry suddenly remembered what Petunia had told him the day before; he walked over to the door and closed it quietly

"Hey... um... Guys, I need to tell you something, something big..." said Harry as he started to tell them what Petunia had told him the night before.

"Wow, that's... wow... who would have thought..." said Ron suspiciously five minutes later

"Don't you think its amazing, she knew this whole time, and she used an Unforgivable, and didn't get sent to Azkaban!" said Harry excitedly

"Yeah Harry, that's um... that's really amazing..." replied Hermione

"Ron, Hermione, what's up? I thought you'd be so – wait... did you know?" said Harry fiercely. Neither Ron nor Hermione dared to answer him.

"Did you? Did you know!" Shouted Harry

"... Harry, please, we only – we only knew that she _used_ to go to Hogwarts, we never knew how or why she was expelled, honest..." replied Hermione softly

Harry was furious, he couldn't believe they knew and they didn't tell him

"So how long ago did you find out?" Harry asked angrily

"Well, remember last year when Dumbledore came round when we were all at Sirius' house? Well when you went to your trial? Mrs Weasley and Lupin told us, but they made us promise not to tell you, where were under order's from Dumbledo-"

"Yeah Harry, it's not like we wanted to lie to you..." inturupted Ron

"Yeah, but you still did!" yelled Harry

"Look Harry, we're sorry, okay? We didn't want to lie to you but we had to! We're sorry... friends?" reasoned Ron

"Yeah, alright, I'm sorry, I just – a lot of things have happened lately, I didn't mean to shou-"

"Harry, its okay, really, there's no need to apologise..." said Hermione sweetly

Harry smiled and picked up Hedwig's cage under one arm and opened the door.

The three friends finally returned from Harry's room carrying Hegwid's cage and Harry's Firebolt a few moments later

"Ahh, Harry, you're ready, I take it your aunt has told you where we're going?" asked Lupin

"Yeah, she said we're going to Sirius' – err – I mean – we're going to Grimmuald Place"

Lupin nodded

"So, Mr. Weasley is that your car outside?" asked Harry

"Ahh! Yes! It sure is. She's a beauty isn't she" answered Mr. Weasley while putting down the Pizza slicer and looking amazed

"Yeah, is it – is it like the old one? The one me and Ron – um – lost?" said Harry nervously

"Better! This one doesn't have a mind of its own, and the invisibility booster is one hundred percent reliable... and it's really roomy too!"

Harry and Mr. Weasley smiled

"So, Harry, are you ready? Oh, and don't think we've forgot what today is..." Lupin said with a twinkle in his eye "Happy Birthday! We've got a little celebration for you back at Sirius' – Back at the headquarters. Your owl is quite the remembral you know, wouldn't stop pecking us until we were finished getting everything ready for you"

Harry turned to Hedwig on his solder and stroked her

"Trust me Harry, you've got a very trustworthy owl there" said Lupin happily


	4. Chapter Four: Back to the Noble and Most...

Harry Potter and the Secret Squib!

Chapter Four: Back to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black

As Harry walked up the drive to Mr. Weasley's new car he was giddy with excitement, on either side of him stood Ron and Hermione, Harry noticed that something was different between them – they weren't arguing!

"Wotch'er Harry" shouted Tonks while metamorphing back into her normal vibrant clothes

"Hey Tonks, Hey Professor Moody" said Harry

Moody managed to break a smile but it was clear he wasn't too happy with Tonks metamorphing while surrounded by Muggle owned houses

"Harry you should see it in the new car, its bloody huge!" said Ron excitedly

"Yeah Harry, it is pretty big in there, I was completely astounded when Ron, Ginny and Mr. Weasley picked me up in it!" said Hermione happily

"How long have you been staying with Ron?" Harry inquired

"About a week and a half, they picked me up in it as soon as my parents said it was okay"

Harry was slightly irritated to hear that Hermione had been staying with Ron and everyone else while Harry was left to stay with the Dursleys, but he didn't want to upset Hermione again so just nodded his head and smiled.

"So, shall we get going then?" said Mr. Weasley clapping both his hands together excitedly

"Yeah, why not. The sooner I get away from this place the better!" replied Harry while taking Hedwig off his shoulder and placing her back in her cage

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and laughed

"I can't wait to get back, mum's cooking a huge breakfast for everyone!" said Ron hungrily

"You boys, all you ever think about is food!" said Hermione while climbing inside the car

Harry and Ron climbed into the car after her

"Whoa... this is... whoa! It's huge!" said Harry as he looked around "This is triple the size of my room!"

Mr. Weasley smiled

"Told you it was roomy"

"This isn't roomy..." replied Harry "This is a room!"

Harry put down Hedwig's cage and let her out for a little fly around the huge space inside the limo

"Okay, here we go!" Mr. Weasley said as he started the car and turned on the invisibility booster

"Harry, after breakfast, do you wanna' play Quidditch? I'm sure we'll be able to find some where to play, even if we have to go back to the Burrow!" said Ron as he sat down "The whole family will be 'round – well – except for that git Percy of course!"

By Mr. Weasley's reaction it was clear that Percy still hadn't apologised for what he had said the year before.

"Harry you should play against Charlie! He's really good, and so are you, so it'd be a bloody brilliant match to watch!" said Ron excitedly

"Yeah... why not! It'll be fun to play against the famous Charlie Weasley!" answered Harry

"I was wrong..." started Hermione

"You... wrong?! Hermione your never wrong!" interrupted Ron

"I was wrong... You boys only care about food _and_ Quidditch!" said Hermione

"That's not true! I care about other things than food and Quidditch" reasoned Ron

"And what would they be Ronald?" said Hermione flatly

"Well... you – err – I mean – you know... things..." stuttered Ron while going extremely red

Harry was sure that Hermione would carry on proving her point to Ron but she didn't, she just stopped and looked away, like she was... embarrassed.

Ron's PoV:

"Ron you Pratt! You almost actually told Hermione you like her, and in front of everyone too! I bloody hope she didn't know what I was on about; I can't believe I said that! If she finds out I like her she'll never talk to me again!" Ron thought angrily "Ahh Ron! You and your bloody big mouth!"

Hermione's PoV:

"What? What did Ron mean? Did Ron actually mean to say he cares for me? Or did he just stutter? Of course he cares for me, we're friends, but, but what if he meant he cares for me more?" Hermione thought confusedly "NO! Hermione shut up! Just shut up! You two are friends not... not more than friends! He's just so cute the way he tries to cover things up... But no! We are just friends! He is just a friend... a really sweet friend... a really really sweet friend..."

Harry's PoV:

"What's up with Hermione and Ron? Why are they both getting so embarrassed? It's obvious they like each other... just if they would stop being so shy... oh well... I can't wait till I get to meet Ron's family again, and I get to play against Hogwarts best seeker" Harry thought stupidly "I wonder how good he is. He must be brilliant to be Hogwarts' best!"

It was completely silent in the back of the limo... no one was talking... the only sound was coming from Mr. Weasley whistling as he drove the car.

"So – err – Ron, has your father told you who the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is?" asked Lupin while trying to restart a conversation

"The new teacher? No... he hasn't! Who is it? Please tell us, I hope it's someone cool! But anyone better than that weirdo Umbridge would be great!" said Ron loudly

"Well it's -" just before Lupin got the chance to say he was nudged by Tonks

"Remus, I don't think it's right for them to know this early..."

"Ahh Tonks! C'mon! Tell us, we'll promise to be good if you do, right Harry!" reasoned Ron

"Oh... yeah, yeah! We Promise!" Said Harry after being elbowed in the ribs

"Nope! Sorry! Dumbledore's orders!" said Tonks joyfully "But, as for the being good part, I'm sure your mum would take you up on that deal"

"Ahh To-ooo-onks, I thought you used to be fun! But being around the Order has made you all... mature!" whined Ron

"Mr. Weasley, I can assure you that I am not all that mature, now sit down and shut up! Replied Tonks while metamorphing herself to look like Professor Snape

There was an uproar of laughter from Harry and Ron, seeing Tonks transform into professor Snape was the funniest thing Harry had seen for ages

"Mr. Potter, I do take it you are not laughing at me... fifty points from Gryffindor!" said Tonks in Snape's voice

Even Hermione couldn't resist laughing at Tonks this time

"Here, Look'a this one!" said Tonks while metamorphing into Argus Filch.

"M – Mrs Norris... you are my trusty cat... and you have been with me on all my late night strolls... I love you Mrs Norris... Will you marry me?"

The Trio burst out laughing; even Lupin couldn't help but laugh "Alright Tonks, I take it back, your still one of us!" Replied Ron while still laughing

"Very good Mr. Weasley, Ten points to Gryffindor!" said Tonks while looking like Professor McGonagal.

This time Tonks couldn't even hold back with laughing

"Tonks, you are bloody hilarious!" said Ron while laughing hard and clutching his sides

The four of them were laughing so hard that they didn't even notice an Aeroplane fly past them

"Okay everyone, you'd better hold on to something! Shouted Mr. Weasley as the car started the fall to the ground "Touch down in five, four, three, two... perfect!" said Mr. Weasley has the car came to a bumpy halt.

"Ahh, We're here, Welcome back Harry!" Said Lupin as he opened the door


	5. Chapter Five: The Mysterious Mr and Mrs ...

Harry Potter and the Secret Squib!

Chapter Five: The Mysterious Mr. and Mrs. Granger

One by one the passengers got out of the car and set foot onto the old and dirty street road. Harry, Ron and Hermione were lead up Grimmauld Place in single file by Mr. Weasley and Lupin (while Moody and Tonks covered them from behind). After a few more seconds of walking they stopped in front of two old and boarded up mansion like houses.

"Here we are; number eleven and number thirteen" said Mr. Weasley looking happily around the row of dilapidated houses.

"I take it you all remember what to do, yes?" said Lupin handing an old looking piece of parchment to Harry.

Harry looked down at the parchment and he instantly knew what it was; it was the key to seeing number twelve, all he had to do was memorise the writing on the parchment and then he would be able to see the house.

"The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London... Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place..." Harry thought to himself. Then, suddenly, just like the previous year, number twelve seemed to inflate, and push number eleven and number thirteen aside.

Harry was so happy to see the black bettered door; twisted serpent shaped silver knocker, grimy windows and dirty walls of number twelve again, that he couldn't help but have a grin spreading from cheek to cheek.

"It's good to be back..." he said quietly to himself.

"Trust me mate, it won't went you get back in here, mum's gonna' freak when she sees you, she's be up all morning doing the decorations!" said Ron who had clearly overheard Harry.

As Harry walked through the broken old door he was amazed by what he saw. Everywhere in sight was covered by streamers and balloons, even the mouldy old curtains covering the portrait of Sirius' mother had balloons tied to it and streamers hanging down off it. As Harry continued to look around he saw that some of the old and peeling wallpaper from the year before had been torn down and replaced with fresh coat of paint. In front of Harry hung two huge banners, the one on the left read "Welcome back Harry!" and the one on the right read "Happy Sixteenth Birthday Harry!"

Under the banners stood a group of people; the rest of the Weasley's (minus Percy), Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mundungus Fletcher and a man and woman Harry had never seen before – he just assumed they must be part of the Order and he'd ask Ron their names later.

Before Harry could even word together a sentence he was pulled into an air tight hug by Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh Harry dear, I'm so glad you're safe, it's good to see again in one piece..."

"Core, thanks mum! What are we? Chopped frog's liver?" said Ron dully

"Oh Ronald shut up!" replied Mrs. Weasley sternly "Dear I do hope the Muggles have been fair with you this year; I asked your aunt if she would be nicer this time"

"Yeah, they were alright." lied Harry

"That's good. Well, don't just stand there, sit down, relax, you must have had quiet a surprise yesterday. I'll be back in a few minutes, I just have to go check your cake dear" Mrs. Weasley said as she left the room

Suddenly a loud popping sound filled the room.

"Okay Harry, your stuff is up in your room, feel free to go and unpack when ever" said Mr. Weasley as Harry sat down

Two more loud popping sounds then filled the room – it was Moody and Lupin

"Where's Tonks?" Ginny asked

"Last I looked she was admiring Harry's Firebolt again" laughed Lupin

"It's a pleasure to see you again Harry" said Kingsley Shacklebolt who had walked over to where Harry was sitting

"Yeah, it's good to see you again too Mr. Shacklebolt..."

"Please Harry, call me Kingsley" Kingsley said modestly

Harry looked around the room to see what everyone was doing; Mr. Weasley was talking excitedly to the two strangers, Kingsley was talking to Tonks, Moody and Lupin, Hermione was reading the days Daily Prophet with Ginny, Charlie was showing Bill, Fred and George pictures of his favourite dragons, and Ron was polishing his Cleansweep Seven (again).

"So, where's Kreacher these days then?" said Harry trying to spark a conversation

"Oh, that little rat bag" said Ron "He probably crawled into his little hole and died -"

"Ron! That's not funny!" interrupted Hermione sharply "It's not his fault he's the way he is"

"Oh Hermione! You're not carrying on with Spew again are you?" Groaned Ron

"It's S.P.E.W Ronald, and oh course I am! The house elves need to be rewarded for their hard work!" argued Hermione

"And they are! They get to stay at Hogwarts don't they? Or isn't it good enough for them!"

"Yes but well... Dobby gets paid! And they took all my hats last year didn't they, so that must mean that some of them want freedom doesn't it..."

"Well... actually Hermione... Dobby took all those hats... the other house elves got insulted because they thought you were trying to free them... so Dobby had to clean the Common Room himself each night" Harry said nervously "He kept taking all the hats so they wouldn't get even more insulted... sorry... I forgot to tell you... what with... Sirius..."

"See Hermione! I told you they didn't want to be freed! Why didn't you ever list -"

"Ron shut up!" shouted Hermione "Harry, I'm sorry I made you think about... you know..."

After a few seconds silence Mrs. Weasley came bursting through the Kitchen door

"Breakfast is ready!"

Everyone walked into the dinning room. Harry was completely mesmerised by what he saw, magical and muggle food filled the twelve foot table completely, Eggs, Bacon, Sausages, Omlets, Toast, Beans and loads of different magical food's Harry didn't know the name of, there was even Blouibaisse! The table cloth underneath all the plates and cutlery was completely covered, and you could only see it hanging down from the sides.

"Well don't just stand there everyone, Dig in!" said Mrs. Weasley motherly.

Everyone sat down and began eating immediately.

"Whoa mum!" said Ron as he filled his plate with bacon, eggs, toast and sausages "Why can't you make this much food all the time?"

Harry laughed.

"Ron if you eat this much all the time, you'd end up looking like my aunt after I blew her up!"

"Ahh yes Harry, I seem to recall Mudnungus telling me about that one, he couldn't stop laughing at her as she flew away" laughed Kingsley

"Haha! I remember that! Best larf' I've 'ad ina long time! Cheers 'Arry!" said Mundungus while raising his glass to Harry

"Molly you really shouldn't have gone to so much trouble, we don't really need all this food" said Lupin kindly

"Yeah we do!" shouted Ron while tearing at a piece of Bacon

"Now now Remus, eat as much as you can, you'll need your strength, there's a full moon in a few days" answered Mrs. Weasley

After several more minutes of eating Ron began to ask a question

"Ob Yah... 'harlie, Ib wab wanberin ifb-"

"Ron! Swallow your food first!" Shouted Mrs. Weasley over the table

Ron swallowed his bacon down in one big gulp.

"Charlie, I was wondering if you'd want to play Harry. He's a really good Seeker! It'd be a brilliant thing to watch, you two going after a Snitch!"

"Yeah, alright, it'll be a laugh, I'll love to play against the youngest seeker for a century!" replied Charlie happily

Harry laughed. "I may have been the youngest, but you're Hogwarts' best!"

"Oh Harry... you flatterer" laughed Charlie while putting on a female voice

"Oh yeah, that reminds me!" shouted George "Do'ya want to come down to the shop in a few days? I mean, if it weren't for you we wouldn't have it – err – itch, I mean – if it weren't for you we wouldn't have the new itching sweet..."

George quickly looked away from Mrs. Weasley and went back to his food.

"George, dear, would you like to say that again... if it wasn't for Harry you wouldn't have what exactly?" said Mrs. Weasley in a harshly-sweet kind of tone.

"No mother, dear, I wouldn't like to say that again..."

George turned around and nodded to Fred. They both piled as much food on their plates as possible and turned back to face Mrs. Weasley.

"Sorry mum! Gotta' dash... Happy Birthday Harry!"

A load popping sound once again filled the room; Fred and George had disapperated.

"The day those two learned to apperate was the day all hell broke loose!" said Mrs Weasley "They'll be back later though, they're going to want lunch!"

Harry turned to Ron five minutes later and started whispering to him.

"Psst! Ron! Who are those people? The ones sitting with Hermione?"

"Oh yeah, I guess we forgot to tell you; they're her parents!"

"Really?! They look completely different from when we saw them in Diagon Alley that time! Are they nice?"

"Yeah, Dad loves them, been asking them about their jobs all day – he thinks being a Dentwist is brutal!"

Harry laughed.

"Why didn't she introduce me to them?"

"Dunno' mate, she didn't introduce them to me either – mum did!"

"I can't believe I didn't guess, do you think Hermione is embarrassed of them?"

"Probably, we are in an old and run down pure blood house, with a psychotic talking portrait and a eccentric old house elf, and not forgetting the Ministry wanted Hippogriff up stairs – I'm surprised they're talking as much as they are!"

"I'll try and corner Hermione later and ask her about them..."

When everyone had finished their breakfast they went to sit back down in the living room. Mr. Weasley was once again chatting to the Grangers happily by the fire place; Mrs. Weasley was doing the washing up with Ginny in the kitchen. Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, Lupin and Mudnungus were practising protection charms by the window, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bill and Charlie were discussing their Quidditch plans in the middle of the room.

"Yeah, but Ron, if we want to play a little match, we're going to need more people. Bill can shoot at you by himself but it'd get kinda' boring. I'll be up against Harry, and if we can find Fred and George, they can practise with me and Harry... but I'd say we need one more player as a chaser... Hermione... do you want to play?

"No no no! I can barely ride a broom, let alone play on one! I'll be fine watching!" answered Hermione

"Well... then who -"

"I'll play!" interrupted Ginny from the kitchen

"Well it's sorted then!" said Bill

"Yeah... but when are you going to play? You can't play now!" said Hermione

Ron looked stunned.

"Why can't we?!"

"Because everyone has come round to wish Harry a happy birthday, you can't expect him to just get up and leave!" argued Hermione

"Oh yeah..."said Ron dismally

"Well, how about tomorrow then?" reasoned Harry

"Yeah, alright then, tomorrow it is!" replied Ron

Ron stood up from his chair and went to speak to his mum in the kitchen

"Hey, Hermione, can I speak to you in private for a minute?" asked Harry

"Yeah... sure..."

Harry and Hermione walked over to the other side of the room.

"Hermione... I was wondering... why didn't you introduce me to your par -"

"Oi... Harry! Mum said we can give you your presents now!" interrupted Ron

Harry smiled.

"I'll answer your question later Harry, yeah? Let's go see what you got!" said Hermione happily

"Hey! C'mon you two! We're waiting over here!" laughed Ron


	6. Chapter Six: Kreacher’s Secret

Harry Potter and the Secret Squib!

Chapter Six: Kreacher's Secret

Harry and Hermione walked back towards the middle of the room and sat down, everyone sat around Harry, even Mr. and Mrs. Granger

"Okay Harry dear, are you ready now?" asked Mrs. Weasley kindly

"Yea -

"Mum! Who isn't ready for presents?!" interrupted Ron

"Oh Ronald, shut up!" she said fiercely "I'm sorry Harry dear, go on..."

Harry smiled.

"Yeah... but I've never really celebrated my birthday properly before; the Dursley's never let me!"

"Don't worry about that happening this year dear" said Mrs. Weasley as she reached inside her apron pocket and pulled out her wand "Accio Presents"

Suddenly dozens of parcels and envelopes came soaring into the room (each parcels and envelope differed in size). They all landed straight in front of Harry and formed a perfect pyramid.

"Whoa... who are these all from? They can't all be for me can they?" questioned Harry

"They're from all of us mate, and of course they're all for you!" answered Ron

Harry couldn't believe his eyes, he was speechless, there must have been at least 15 presents in front of him. Harry took the one from the top of the pyramid and opened the card attached to it.

_To Harry,_

_Happy Birthday Dear! _

_We hope you have a lovely one!_

_Love,_

_Mr. and Mrs. Weasley_

Harry put down the birthday card with a huge grin on his face, he ripped the wrapping of the present – he couldn't believe what he saw, Mrs. Weasley had baked him a gorgeous looking cake, she had also knitted him and new jumper saying 'Happy Sixteenth Harry!" and Harry had also gotten a forty watt light bulb off Mr. Weasley

After three quarters of an hour Harry had finally finished opening all his presents and cards.

He had received some 'Fly around flappo's' and 'Super hearing eardrums' sweets off Fred and George; A mini moving (flying and fire breathing) Hungarian Horntail toy figure from Charlie; Bill had given him a copy of 'The Key To Spell Breaking by Feltic Twaller'; Percy had also gotten him a book, but one Harry would never want to read, it was 'Ministry of Magic: The Rules!'; Ron had given Harry something he knew he would like, Ron got him the 'Broom Care Kit: Version 2.0' and also a Chuddly Cannon's jumper; Hermione had gotten Harry something that could be used to make homework much easier, she got him a 'Say It, Don't Write It' quill' (all Harry would have to do from no one would say his homework out loud and the quill would right it down magically!); Hagrid had sent Harry yet another home made cake which read 'Happy sixteenth Harry!'; Ginny had got him a huge tub of 'Sleekeasy's Long Lasting Hair Gel'; Harry received 'The Monster Book of Monster Jokes by Josh 'laughing' McGee' from Tonks; Kingsley had given him a copy of 'Defence against the Dark Arts: Old Spells, But Useful by Sir Hugo Winbed'; Harry also received several bottles of Firewhiskey from Mundungus (Mrs. Weasley didn't approve); Moody had given him a 'Evil Enquirer' (The newest Sneakoscope out) and Harry even received a week old TV guide from his Uncle Vernon, which Harry instantly gave to Mr. Weasley.

But the most significant gifts Harry got came from his Aunt Petunia and Lupin.

Aunt Petunia had given Harry an old magical photo of herself, Harry, James, Lily, Remus and Sirius. Harry couldn't believe it, there it was, the proof that she honestly cared for him, and there he was in the picture – waving. He must have been about a year old, sitting in his mother arms as she smiled, he was in the middle of his mother and father's best friends.

Lupin's present was Harry's favourite though, he had given him James' old good luck charm – a small silver necklace with five little silver cubes going around it with letters indented in them – it read: MAGIC.

Harry couldn't believe it, he had got presents from everyone, he was so happy, this was easily the best birthday he had ever had

"Oh where is it?" said Mrs. Weasley to herself loudly "Ron dear, could you go up stairs and look for 'The Magical Cook Book. Volume Five.' for me?"

"What?! Why can't Bill or Charlie? They can apperate can't they?" replied Ron sharply

"Yes Ron, but, they don't know their way around this place; they could be apperating to who-knows-where!" said Mrs. Weasley flatly

"Ron, me and Harry will be happy to help!" said Hermione while elbowing Harry in the ribs

"Owe... What...why'd yo- oh! Oh yeah! We'll help..."

"Oh that's so sweet you two, but you should both relax, Ron can manage alone, I'm guessing you didn't get much sleep last night Harry?" replied Mrs. Weasley

Harry smiled and nodded while rubbing his ribs.

"Well, I slept perfectly last night Mrs. Weasley, I'll be happy to help Ron" said Hermione as she ran up the stairs to catch Ron

Harry sat down and started rubbing his ribs again "Whats up with people elbowing me in the ribs today? George better not have put a sign on me again!"

After about another thirty minutes Harry saw Ron and Hermione come down the stairs and sit on either side of Harry.

"Hey guys... How'd it go? Did you find the book?" asked Harry

"W-What? What d'ya mean... H-How'd it go?! Oh the book, w-whoops, I – erm – forgot to pick it up..." said Ron nervously "I'll – I'll just go get it now..."

"Nah, don't worry about it mate, I'll get it, you sit down and relax, you seem kinda' jumpy, what happened? Did Kreacher jump out on you or something?" asked Harry

"Y-yeah... something like that..." answered Ron quietly

Harry shot up the stairs in search for the book. He found Kreacher the house elf in the hall way running around in circles waving his arms around while singing

"I know a secret! I know a secret!" sung Kreacher "I know a sec – oh... its you... what'da you want?

Kreacher was an extremely old and bitter house elf, he would be naked if it wasn't for the filthy rag covering him like a toga or loincloth, he's skin seem to just hang off his bones, like it was two or three sizes too big for him, his eyes were blood shot and watery grey, and his bat like ears had a lot of hair growing out of them.

"What secret do you know Kreacher..." said Harry sweetly

"It's none of your filthy little half-blood business... so go away and leave me and my mistress alone!" said Kreacher evilly

"Kreacher! Tell me your secret!" shouted Harry hotly

"Get away from me or you'll have the same fate as that betraying piece of sc -"

Before Kreacher could finish his sentence Harry had pulled him up by his loincloth to Harry's eye level and slammed him into the wall "Never... speak... of... Sirius... again!" shouted Harry will ramming Kreacher into the wall after each pause

"I'll do as I want in my mistress' house you worthless little half-blood!" laughed Kreacher as he faded from Harry's hands like Harry had saw Dobby do in his second year.

Harry knew Kreacher was still near him... he could hear him laughing and singing. Harry closed his eyes and tried to listen and find where Kreacher was... seconds kept passing... Harry found it hard to concentrate with Kreacher's laughing... Then suddenly... Harry heard him. He furiously opened his eyes and let out a enormous amount of emotional magic

Suddenly Kreacher stopped laughing... he started to become visible again... he was standing exactly where Harry's eyes were facing... completely still... Harry had hit him with some sort of spell... it had worked.

Harry pushed Kreacher's stone body to the floor and held him down by his neck; Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Kreacher's head

"Alright Kreacher... We'll play your way... the effects should wear off in a minute and then I want you to tell me everything you know... and if you try and run again... I'll Avada Kedavra your ugly face before you get a chance..." laughed Harry

"You – you... d-don't have the – the guts..." said Kreacher has the effects started to slowly wear off

"Try me..."

"You'll – you'll get sent to Az – to Azkaban..." said Kreacher suddenly sounding terrified

"Get sent to Azkaban for killing a grumpy git of a house elf like you, you've gotta' be kidding me... they'll probably thank me... anyway...if I do... I can say hello to some of your old friends can't I... not all of them escaped..." Harry smiled.

"Alright! Alright!" Kreacher wept

"Good boy, now, from the beginning..." Harry said sweetly

"I – I was in one of the rooms... that one there" pointed Kreacher "When the red headed traitor and Mudblood girl came in... they were looking for something... and they woke – woke me up – I was asleep in the corner under a pile of clothes... then... they – they kissed... they kept kissing until I jumped out and – and scared them... they told me to – to keep it a secret... b – but I don't do anything for – for Mudbloods..." smiled Kreacher evilly.

Harry couldn't believe it... Ron and Hermione – kissing. Kreacher must be lying... but... it would explain why they were acting so weird when they came down... and why Ron was so... nervous...

"Kreacher... if you're lying to me I'll-"

"No sir... I am not lying sir... you are practically family sir..." whimpered Kreacher

Harry lowered his wand slowly and let go of Kreacher to let him up

"Kreacher, I'll be asking Ron and Hermione about this... if they say it's not true... I'll be after you for the real secret..."

"Yes – yes sir..." said Kreacher as he started to talk off "Pathetic little half-bloods, thinking he can order me about... you'll see soon... you'll see soon..." he mumbled loudly to himself.

Harry went into the room Kreacher pointed out and picked up the cook book, the clothes in the corner were scattered around the floor like someone small had jumped out from them.

"Harry! What took you so long?" shouted Ron as Harry walked down the stairs with the book

"I – err – didn't know what room it was in... the one it was in was the last one I looked in!" laughed Harry


	7. Chapter Seven: The Captain's Badge

Harry Potter and the Secret Squib!

Chapter Seven: The Captains Badge

Harry was waiting for hours to ask Ron about what Kreacher had said, he had it all planned out in his head, he'll give Ron the opportunity to own up and if he doesn't, Harry will tell him he knows.

Hermione was in the kitchen talking with her parents, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny; Harry knew that if he didn't ask Ron now he wouldn't get the chance again for hours.

"Hey Ron... do you want to come help me unpack my Hogwarts things?" asked Harry

"Yeah alright mate, should we ask Hermione too?"

"Nah, let her spend some more time with her parents"

"Guess your right, c'mon, let's go" said Ron as he got up from his chair

"Ron are we in the same rooms as last year?" asked Harry

"Yeah, your stuffs already in there anit it?"

"Yeah I think so, that's what your dad said..."

Harry and Ron walked through the door into their room, it was a lot different from last year; it looked homier.

The walls were now fixed and painted, they had put in four bed side tables, two desks, two cupboards, two new beds and had a whole new carpet put down. Ron had also put up dozen's of Chuddley Cannon's posters around the room, he even had his Cleansweep Seven in a sort of Broom holder, and he had Pigwideon's cage on his desk.

Harry's trunk, however,was lying on his bed with his Firebolt while Hedwig and her cage were on his desk, just like Ron's.

"Whoa Ron... this place looks... new!"

"Yeah... mum and dad said since we'll be spending the summer here we may as make it look more like homier, I hope you don't mind the Cannon posters?"

"Nah they're fine... oh wow Ron, when'd you get this picture?" said Harry holding up a photo frame with a picture of Harry, Ron and Hermione in it.

"Oh, Colin Creevey gave it to me... he took it last year, remember?He gave me the copy, its really cool!"

"Yeah, Ron, can I um... talk to you about something?" said Harry nervously as he opened his trunk

"Yeah, shoot..." said Ron calmly as he gazed at the picture

"Well... what's going on with you and Hermione?"

Ron dropped the picture and it smashed.

"What - What do mean... what's going on with me and H - Hermione!" said Ron sounded panicky

"Well, you two have been acting weird lately..."

"No - no we haven't! W-what d'ya mean weird?" said Ron sounded even more panicky

"Weird weird... like you two have been really jumpy and stuff..."

"W-what? N-no we h-haven't... What are y-you talking about Harry?" said Ron sounding worried

Harry couldn't help but smile, Ron was doing the worst attempt at covering up he'd done in his whole life.

"Ron... I know all about Kreacher..."

"What? What about Krea-"

"Ron just shut up with the act, I know all about it; just tell me your side of the story will ya'..."

"Oh..." said Ron sounding upset "well, if you must know..."

Harry laid calmly down on his bed next to his trunk "I'm all ears Ron" he said joyfully

"Well, me and Hermione were um... looking for that stupid cook book for mum. We were looking through all the old books and we got covered in dust. I found the cook book mum wanted and held it up to the light to make sure it was the right one, and as I did my face got covered in dust... and well Hermione laughed... you know with that really great laugh she has...

Harry laughed.

"I'm sorry, I won't interrupt anymore, continue..."

"Well anyway... I tried to rub it all off, but I still had a bit on my cheek, she leaned in to rub it off for me and ours eyes just kinda'... met... you know? Well... we just sort of kissed by accident..." said Ron tensely while still standing with his back to Harry where he had dropped the picture

Harry tried to cover up his laugh.

"Go on... I know there's more... Romeo..." laughed Harry with a grin spreading from cheek to cheek

"...We both kinda' stepped back... and apologised at the same time, like exactly the same time, then we both laughed about it and then our eyes just kinda' met... again... and we kissed... again... but this time... it was a proper kiss... and we both meant it... well... I thought we both meant it..."

Ron still had his back to Harry.

"And then as we were kissing... that pratt Kreacher jumped out and started saying he was going to tell everyone... Hermione begged him to keep it a secret... and after he ran outa' the room, Hermione turned back to me and said... she said she didn't mean the kiss and that we both should... should just forget about it... because... well... 'kissing isn't what friends do'..." said Ron sorrowfully

Harry grin suddenly faded in a second. He slowly sat up.

"Oh... Ron I'm... I thought you two were... I'm sorry Ron" said Harry gloomily

Ron turned back round to face Harry. He hade tears running down his cheeks and in his eyes.

"Ron... I... I really am sorry... I didn't know that she... Ron... I'm... sorry" said Harry Bleakly

"Don't w-worry about it m-mate... you d-didn't know..." said Ron forgivingly while rubbing the tears from his cheeks

"Wait a' m-minute... How did you get it out of Kreacher?" said Ron

"What?" said Harry confused

"You said you got the secret from Kreacher... what did you do to make him tell you?"

"Oh... I kinda' threatened him..." laughed Harry

"You threatened him? What with? A new rag?"

"No... I kinda said if he didn't tell me, I'd - um -use Avada Kedavra on him..."

Harry and Ron burst out laughing, the suddenly came an enormous bang at the window, which made the room go completely silent.

"...ahh Pig... how many times do I have to tell you... The top half of the window is never open!" said Ron caringly ashegrabbedthe small owlandslowly slid down the window.

"Hey Ron, you didn't get another few owls did you?" asked Harry

"No why?" answered Ron

"Then whose are those three owls?" said Harry while pointing at the three owls flying towards the window.

As the owls landed on the window Harry knew who they were from, they all had a small gold shield tied around their neck, the Hogwarts Shield. All three of them were each were holding an envelope with their claws.

"Hey Ron! Look! They're from Hogwarts!" said Harry excitedly

"Oh yeah, Dumbledore must have sent you something for your birthday... yeah look, they all say 'Mr. H. Potter' on them" pointed Ron

Harry took the letters from all three of the owls and started to open them. Harry opened the first envelope; it was an old and dirty piece of parchment and it was also very crumpled. It read in very scruffy handwriting:

_To Mr. Harry Potter Sir,_

_Happy Birthday!   
__Dobby will be seeing you soon!_

_From,   
__Dobby Sir_

As Harry put the letter down with the envelope two completely different socks came out of it. Harry laughed and opened the Second one.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Sixteenth Birthday,_

_A. Dumbledore_

There was another piece of parchment with Dumbledore's letter.

_'The Mirror Will Work'_

"What? The mirror will work?" said Harry confusedly while laying Dumbledore's card on his bed

Harry finally turned to the last letter and opened it.

_"Mr. Potter,_

_Happy Birthday_

_Sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagal_

_Deputy Headmistress._

_PS. Enclosed is something you shall find very useful. I thought it would be better to give it to you today, rather than when you return to Hogwarts._

Harry shook the envelope to see if there was anything inside, as he turned the envelope over and held out is hand he couldn't believe his eyes, there, sitting in his hand, was a badge, the Gryffindor Captain's badge.

"Whoa... Harry... you know what that is don't you..." said Ron stunned

"Y - yeah... it's the Captain's badge... look... there's another letter..." said Harry as he pulled another letter from the envelope.

_Congratulations Mr. Potter,_

_You are now Gryffindor's new Quidditch house team captain._

_You may start to select your team when ever you want, but you must have it ready by the start of the new Quidditch season._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagal_

_Deputy Headmistress._

_PS. If you are wondering about the 'ban' from Professor Umbridge; all her rules from last year have been discarded._

_Good Luck Mr. Potter_

Harry was completely taken back, he was Gryffindor's new house captain, he would get to pick the team... and more importantly, He, George and Fred could all play Quidditch again!

"So Ron, how'd you feel about being keeper for another year or two?" laughed Harry

"Really? Yeah sure! But who else are you going to ask?" replied Ron

"Well, Ginny said she always wanted to be a Chaser, so I'll ask her... I just wished Katie, Angelina and Alicia hadn't left, and your brothers... this year isn't going to be easy..." said Harry

"Yeah tell me about it... but then again... most of the other house teams have lost their players too!"

"Yeah true, let's go down stairs and tell everyone! We'll want to ask Ginny as soon as possible" said Harry excitedly


	8. Chapter Eight: Hermione’s Embarrassment

Harry Potter and the Secret Squib!

Chapter Eight: Hermione's Embarrassment

As Harry made his way down the stairs he couldn't help but feel sorry for Ron, Harry had kept pushing him to tell him and kept teasing him... He would have never had thought Hermione would then say no...

As Harry walked down the stairs he saw that everyone was sitting around the living room, even Mrs. Weasley

"Ahh Harry, welcome back, I take it those Hogwarts owls were for you?" Said Lupin

"Err... yeah" replied Harry "They were giving me this..."

Harry held up the Captain's Badge

"Well I'll be... Like Father like Son... Congratulations Harry" Said Lupin happily

"Oh wow Harry!" Said Hermione running towards him "That's really great, I'm so happy for you"

Hermione hugged Harry. Ron's face turned red

"Nice one Harry! I remember when I had that badge! Congrats!" said Charlie coolly

"Oh Harry dear, that's wonderful!" said Mrs. Weasley motherly "But what about your ban?"

"Oh, Professor McGonagall said that everything Umbridge said was cancelled..." replied Harry

"Oh that's so-"

"What? We can play Quidditch again?!Yes! Thank Merlin!" interrupted George as he apperated back into the room with Fred

"I thought I'd die if I couldn't play for much longer, I've been so lonely without my bat!" said Fred excitedly

"It's good for you two to join us again... so where have you been?" said Mrs. Weasley

"Well, Mother, me and my business partner were creating a new product..." said Fred

"Blubberbears to be precise. We got the idea from Harry a few years back, but never had enough time to develop the idea" said George, while winking to Harry

Harry smiled.

"Hey - um - Hermione... can I speak to you?" asked Harry

"Yeah sure..." said Hermione as her and Harry went into another room

"Look Hermione I need to speak to you about a few things..."

"Harry you know you can speak to me about anything..."

"Good, well, here's the first... why didn't you introduce me to your parents?"

"Oh... so you know..."

"Yeah, Ron told me... so, why didn't you?"

"I didn't w-want them to embarrass me, you know, in front of you or Ron... Harry you don't know what its like, having Muggle parents that know nothing about the Wizarding World. I didn't want them saying anything stupid to you... like asking about your parents for something, they just don't understand... I love them and everything but... you know... they're just... Muggles..." said Hermione miserably

"Hermione... you should never feel embarrassed about your parents... because well... it's a lot harder without them..." said Harry sadly

"Oh Harry... I didn't mean to make you talk about -"

"Hermione, forget it"

Hermione smiled.

"Hermione... I know what happened with you and Ron..."

"What? How? What do you mean?" Hermione said blushing furiously

"Hermione, I _know_ what happened..."

"But... how?"

"I got it out of Kreacher, when I went to get the book; he was running around and shouting about how you promised him to secrecy

"How did you get it out of him? You didn't use magic did you?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure I used a bit of emotion magic, by mistake... and it isn't my fault he fell for me threatening him with the killing curse-"

"Harry you used magic out side school! The Wizengamot said if you did it again you'd end up like your aunt!" said Hermione sounded horrified

"Hermione! Stop changing the subject... why did you say no to Ron? He really likes you, really likes..."

"I... I don't know why okay! I didn't know what to do... I didn't want everyone finding out that I... like him..." Hermione said sounded very upset

"Hermione... we don't need to talk about it if you don't want to... but there's still something I want to ask you though..."

"Thank you, Harry; what do you want to ask?" Hermione said sounding a bit happier

"Well, I need your help... with..."

"A girl?" Hermione cut in

"Yeah... I need you to help me... apologise to Cho..."

"Why... what happened?"

"Well... near the end of last year... after Sirius' death... I shouted at her... really shouted..." said Harry gloomily

"Oh Harry... I'm... what do you need help with?" said Hermione caringly

"I need your help on how to talk to her... every time I try... I act like a git... I... I really like her still... I think, I've been thinking of her lately, wondering what she's doing and stuff..."

"Well, the first thing you should do is not think about what your going to say... if you really do like her... it should be easy... you shouldn't need any help"

Harry nodded

"The second thing is... you need to control your temper a bit more... I know your going through a hard time Harry, but so is she..."

Harry nodded again

"The third thing is... be more romantic... go on walks with her... eat with her... talk to her... remember Harry... she stuck by you with the DA; that means she really likes you..."

"Thanks"Harry said as he kissed her on the cheek "Thanks Hermione, your brilliant... C'mon... lets go back to the others..."

Hermione blushed

"Yeah - Yeah, okay... oh and Harry; thanks for understanding... about my parents..." Hermione said with a smile

"It's no problem, Hermione... really... no problem at all" said Harry encouragingly with a smile


	9. Chapter Nine: OWL Results

Harry Potter and the Secret Squib!

Chapter Nine: O.W.L Results

As the weeks past Harry couldn't have been happier, he was having the time of his life, he was spending time with his friends, and getting to know the rest of the Weasley's and even Mr. and Mrs. Granger!

In just seven days Harry will be back at Hogwarts

"Harry Dear, Wake up!" said Mrs. Weasley shaking Harry awake

"What... what's a matter?" said Harry sleepily

"Your O.W.L's dear, they just arrived... Ron! I said get out of bed and get dressed!"

"Okay mum, chill, I bet Hermione isn't awake yet-"

"Well actually, for your information – she is!" laughed Mrs. Weasley as she left the room

"Ahh man... I'm not looking forward to this mate..." said Ron while slowly getting out of bed

"Nah, nor me..." replied Harry

Harry leaned over to pick up his glasses from the new bed side table. The sun reflected through the murky windows off his captain's badge and glittered in his bright green eyes.

"Hey Harry, where's Hedwig got to?" said Ron pointed to her empty cage

"Dunno, probably hunting, she usually likes to around this time..." replied Harry as he got up from his bed

"So, how do you think you've done?" said Harry as he put on his shirt and trousers

"I honestly have no idea..." said Ron looking extremely nervous

As Harry and Ron made their way down stairs they were shocked to see Hermione. She had her hair down and was wearing a white bath robe with what looked like her sleeping clothes underneath, a smallblue crop top and pair ofwhite tracksuit bottoms.

Harry heard Ron mutter 'Whoa' under his breath.

"Harry! Ron! I've been waiting for you guys! I thought we could all open them together!" said Hermione enthusiastically jumping up and down

"Yeah, alright" said Harry as he made his way down the stairs with Ron.

"Ready?" said Hermione anxiously

"Yeah, on three..." said Harry while picking his letter up off the kitchen table

"O - One" said Ron

"Two" said Hermione

"THREE!" shouted Harry

They all tore the tops of the envelopes off at the same time.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Welcome back to your sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The new term will begin September 1st. Please take the Hogwart's Express from Platform 9¾ at eleven o'clock that day. You will find a separate sheet of parchment containing the results from the Ordinary Wizarding Level tests you took last term._

_Along with these two letters you will find the books list you shall need for the coming year, if you wish to drop a class contact me immediately._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Harry pulled the second piece of parchment from the letter_

_Mr. Potter,_

_Your O.W.L results are shown below._

_If you get an A, E or O, it will count asone OWL and you shall be allowed to continue with the course next year if you chose to, however, if you get a P or D, you will have to appeal to the Professor of that course if you want to continue. If you get a T, you will definitely not be allowed to continue with the course._

_Your results are as follows:_

_Astronomy: Exceeds Expectations_

_Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding_

_Charms: Outstanding_

_Defence against the Dark Arts: Outstanding_

_Divination: Poor_

_Herbology: Acceptable_

_History of Magic: Poor_

_Potions: Acceptable_

_Transfiguration: Outstanding_

_Sincerely,   
__Tamson Pukware   
__Educational Office,   
__Department of International Magical Co-operation,   
__Ministry of Magic_

Harry was speechless, he had just got seven O.W.Ls; he even passed Potions!

As he looked up from his letter he saw Ron's face, he looked stunned... The silence was broken by Hermione screaming.

"I did it! I passed every class! I got an O for all of them! All twelve O.W.Ls" said Hermione swelling up with tears.

She ran up and hugged Harry and Ron.

"Oh Hermione that is lovely dear!" said Mrs. Weasley motherly

"Harry, Ron, how did you two do?" said Hermione while calming her self down

"I got seven! I even passed potions! Which means I can train as an Auror!" replied Harry joyfully

"Oh Harry that is amazing!" said Hermione giving Harry another hug

"Well done Harry, your father would be proud. He also got seven O.W.Ls" replied Lupin

"So, mate, how'd you do?" said Harry

"I err... got six! I even passed Divination!" said Ron sounding Surprised

"Six O.W.Ls, my youngest boy got six O.W.Ls!" Mrs. Weasley said proudly as tears ran down her cheeks "Oh Ron-i-kins I'm so proud of you!

She wiped the tears of her cheeks and stood up straightly

"Your father shall be so pleased! I'll just go tell him now!" she said as she apperated away

"Wow Ron, I can't believe it! You got six, and you even passed divination!" said Hermione

"Yeah well, its nothing compared to you Hermione" replied Ron "And I only passed divination because all my predictions came true..."

"So Ron, what are you going to do now that you can't become an Auror?" asked Harry

"Erm, Dunno, I might try and get into professional Quidditch or maybe go to work with the Ministry, I hear the magical beasts department is really cool"

"Harry, may I ask what you got in Transfiguration?" asked Lupin

"Yeah, I got Outstanding... why?"

"Well Harry, your father was very talented at transfiguration, gifted in fact, he could transfigure anything... even if it was his first time trying that certain thing... It seems you are also gifted at it..."

Harry smiled. Professor McGonagall always said his father was brilliant at transfiguration, but hearing it come from Lupin just sounded so much... better.

--

"I still can't believe I got all twelve" said Hermione, who was sitting on Ron's bed anddiscussing the groups O.W.L results with Harry and Ron

"Believe it 'Mione, you're the best witch in our whole year" said Ron

Harry thought they were going to both ignore each other again but they didn't, they just continued talking

"Hey Harry, could I please borrow Hedwig, I'd love to write to my mum and dad about it, they wished they could have stayed to see me get them, but they had work" asked Hermione

"Yeah sure, but she's not back ye -" as Harry looked round he saw Hedwig sitting outside on the window sill with a mouse in her claws "Ahh! I'm sorry Hedwig! I didn't see you there; I would have let you in!"

Harry opened the window and Hedwig flew in and gave him and affectionate nip on the ear

"Hedwig, would you mind delivering a message for Hermione?" asked Harry

Hedwig gave a little shake side ways with her head and dropped the dead mouse into Harry lap before flying over to Hermione's shoulder

"Thanks Hedwig, I'll be back in a minute guys" said Hermione as she left the room

--

The Order members are sitting around the breakfast table discussing Harry's route to King's Cross, while Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron discussed they're new books

"Yes Arthur, but how are we getting Harry to King's Cross this year? The limo again? Or will we be using a Portkey or something?" asked Kingsley

"Portkey's aren't safe for us anymore, if Voldemort found a way to switch them, we could have a repeat of Harry's fourth year" barked Moody

"Well we could fly him over again, but we'd have a hard time landing with our brooms and everything" added Tonks

"Well, if we take the limo it will be safest, because we know no one has been tampering with it..." said Lupin

"And it will look pretty normal to the Muggle's, if we dress in smart muggle clothes we'll just look like them!"

"So it's sorted then, the limo it is" said Hestia Jones, who had just come back to the headquarters after finishing a mission

"So, Hestia, what was your mission anyway?" asked Sturgis Padmore

"Now now Sturgis, we can discuss private Order matters around non-Order members"

"Where is that mundnungus fletcher, I still need a word with him about that firewhiskey!" said Mrs. Weasley coming down the stairs "Oh and Harry dear, Hedwig has just returned"

"Hermione do you recon she'll have a reply for you?" asked Harry

"Nah, not me, my mum and dad aren't really the owl posting type yet, if they want to contact me they'll use mug- err I mean, normal post?" laughed Hermione

"But how can Muggl- fine, 'normal' post get to Hogwarts?" asked Ron

"Well, as you know Harry's neighbor, Arabella Figg, is a squib, Dumbledore said if my parents want to send me something, if they send it to her, she'll contact Dumbledore, and he'll come get it. They've been doing it for years; they use it for Christmas and Easter" smiled Hermione "Oh, Harry, shouldn't you go feed Hedwig with that mouse?"

"Oh yeah!" remembered Harry

Harry run up stairs like a shot to give Hedwig her mouse, as he walked in she began hooting and took flight, she dropped a letter onto Harry's chest and landed again.

"What? For me? But why would Hermione's mum and dad send me something?" Harry thought

He tore open the envelope and took out the letter inside, it read:

_Hi Harry,_

_How are you?_

_I just got a message from Hermione, she told me, well, some interesting things, like you still really like me, and how you've been thinking of me lately, and that you've been wanting to say sorry about something._

_She also told me you've just watched someone you care about well, pass away, she didn't say who, but she said that's why you were in such a bad mood at the end of last year, I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it..._

_I've got some really good news to tell you, but I'll wait till we next see each other, probably on the Hogwarts Express, yeah?_

_Well, I'll look forward to seeing you._

_Love,   
__Cho   
__xxx_

_PS. I've been thinking about you lately too, I really can't wait to see you!_

_PSS. Your owl is so cute!!_

Harry looked up from the piece of parchment, completely dazed; he just stood there, staring out of the window... "Wow... she still... likes me..."


	10. Chapter Ten: MAGIC

Harry Potter and the Secret Squib!

Chapter Ten: MAGIC

Harry remained speechless for another five minutes, he just stood there staring out the window and muttering "She likes me... she still likes me..." to himself slowly

Ron and Hermione's PoV:

"He's been up there ages! What'd he do, lock him self in?!" said Ron

"Well, I think he's a bit stunned at the moment..." laughed Hermione

"What? What'dya mean?"

"Well, you know I wanted to borrow Hedwig earlier..."

"Yeah..."

"Well, the thing is, even though I said I was writing a letter to my mum and dad, I didn't..."

"So... who'd you write to then?"

"Cho!" replied Hermione excitedly

"What? Cho? Are you mad?! She hates him! Didn't you see her on the train home last year?!" shouted Ron

"Ron! Shh! Harry told me a few weeks ago that he still likes her, he told me he keeps thinking of her. He even asked me to help him talk to her again..." said Hermione quietly

Ron kept quiet, he was shocked.

"And well, I thought Harry will never say the right words by himself, so I'd you know, help him... and I'm pretty sure when Hedwig returned she had a letter with her..."

"Mione!! What were you thinking?! What if that isn't a good letter from Cho, what if she completely slates him in it! He hasn't had a very good few months! This could be really bad!"

"Oh no... your right, I didn't even think that she might not send a nice reply back, we better go check on him!"

Has Hermione and Ron burst through the door they saw Harry, exactly how he was when he had read the letter, standing still, and just looking out of the murky window.

Harry slowly turned round to face Ron and Hermione; they were looking extremely worried.

"Harry... I'm sorry I went behind yo-"

"Read it" said Harry thrusting the letter into Ron's chest

Ron and Hermione began reading straight away, while Harry went to sit down on his bed with his head in his hands

"... Harry... she likes you... she really likes you!" said Hermione joyfully

"She likes me; she actually likes me, but why? I was such a... a git" said Harry sorrowfully

"... Err... Harry that's amazing mate! So, would do you think this big news is then?" inquired Ron while quickly changing the subject

"Well, I have a hunch" answered Hermione

"Harry, c'mon mate! You should be happier! You just found out she still likes you!" said Ron trying to cheer Harry up

"Yeah, I am happy mate, I'm just confused, I mean, isn't she with Ginny's ex-boyfriend, Michael Corner or something?

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, I wonder if Ginny will know... I'll go ask her" said Ron as he walked through the door way

"No Ron! Wait!" shouted Harry and Ron came back into the room "Don't worry about it now, I'll ask Cho myself when we're back at Hogwarts... we should be celebrating today! We finally got our O.W.L results!"

"Yeah, your right Harry, should we go back downstairs?" asked Hermione

"Yeah alright, you two go ahead, I'll be down in a second; I just want to put the letter away..."

"Nah it's no problem mate, we'll wai-"

Hermione nudged Ron in the ribs with her elbow mouthed the words 'Let's go'.

Harry got up from his bed and crouched down on his knees; he reached under his bed and pulled out his trunk. He opened it and rummaged round looking for a certain item.

He found it; it was on top of the picture Petunia had given him for his birthday.

Harry sat there, on the floor, just staring at the picture, watching his family wave to him happily. All he could think was just if Voldemort hadn't had killed his parents that night, things would be so different. Harry would have his family with him now; cuddling him and watching him grow up.

Harry looked into his fathers face, it looked nearly exactly the same to his own, and all accept one detail, his mother's eyes. He was always told he had the same eyes as his mum, and now he finally got to see for himself.

As Harry stared at the picture he noticed something around his father's neck, a small silver necklace, with five small cubes on it, the exact same small silver necklace Harry had tightly clutched in his hand, the same small silver necklace Harry had been searching for...

Suddenly there was a knock at Harry's door, it wasLupin

"Oh hey Professor Lupin..." said Harry

"Harry, how are you? I didn't see you come down with Ron or Hermione" asked Lupin

"I'm fine, thanks, just... looking at this picture; I've never seen it before..."

"Yes, well, because, that was the only copy, we only wanted one copy with Petunia, we couldn't risk having that one with any of the other Order members, if Voldemort found it; Petunia would be in grave danger."

Harry didn't want to interrupt, he just sat there listening

"I still remember the day that was taken, I told them it should just be family only... but they insisted on me coming in because to them... I was family. James, Lily and Sirius were great people Harry; they all died because they loved you..."

Harry was speechless.

"I suppose you're wondering why I gave you your father's necklace Harry... that necklace works like a bit like a sneakoscope. The words engraved on it are magically engraved, they glow different colours depending on your emotion, red if you're angry, blue if you're sad, orange if you're happy, white if you're scared and so on. The darker the colour the bigger your emotion. How ever, if it glows black, it could mean two things; you are incredible angry, or there is some one truly evil around... after you father knew he was marked for death, he gave the necklace to me, to give to you on your sixteenth birthday... The day I met him to collect the necklace, was the last time I saw him and your mother, just two days before they were murdered..."

Harry was still unable word together a sentence. He unclamped his hand and looked down and the words engraved, they were glowing a medium blue...

"Harry, your father and mother made me take that necklace, and get as far away as possible, that was the day that that picture was taken... I don't know why, but Peter wasn't in that picture, maybe James and Lily knew what he had done, or maybe he was too selfish to come... Well Harry, I must go back down, I've got Order business to attend to" said Lupin regretfully as he walked back towards the door

"Harry, Dumbledore told me about your group last year, The DA. You truly are a brilliant wizard, not only can you perform spells that proper witches and wizards can't even do, but you taught them to others... Come down when you're ready Harry..." said Lupin with a smile

Harry nodded, he was completely lost for words... he just wanted to go asleep now and wake up ready to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Harry glanced back down and the necklace in his hand... it was now very light blue... he took both ends in each hand and put it on... he looked more than his father than ever... he took one last glance down at the picture... he noticed his father's necklace was glowing bright orange... he was happy


	11. Chapter Eleven: Weasley Wizarding Wheeze...

Harry Potter and the Secret Squib!

Chapter Eleven: Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes

Harry had gone up to his room early to think things over in private, he heard Ron come up a couple of hours later. Harry could here everyone talking downstairs, Ginny was talking to Tonks, Ron and Hermione were talking with Fred and George, Mrs. Weasley was talking with Bill and George, and the rest of the Order were discussing spells like usual.

"Psst, Harry, you awake?" asked Ron as he came in the door

"I am now" laughed Harry

"So you looking forward to going to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" asked Ron

"Yeah, can't wait! I really wanna' see Fred and George's shop!" answered Harry

"You should, you are the one who paid for it!" laughed Ron

Harry smiled.

"Harry have you tried those 'Fly around Flappo's'?"

"No, not yet, why?"

"Ahh mate, you've gotta! They're bloody brilliant!"

"What do they do?"

"They make you float! To go higher you have to flap your arms, they're so cool!"

Harry Laughed.

"When we get back to Hogwarts we'll have a race, both take one as she who is faster!"

"Yeah alright, you on!" laughed Ron climbing into his bed

--

Harry suddenly woke up, sweating, and in sear pain from his scare, he slammed his hand onto it to try and calm the pain. He looked over at his watch on his bedside table; it was twenty-two minutes past three in the morning. He knew he wouldn't be able to get back asleep, not yet; he still had the dream vividly in his mind, even though he dreaded to think about it.

He rolled over in his bed and closed his eyes, all he could see was the dream, he tried not to think about it but he just couldn't help it, as he closed his eyes again he saw it; Ron and Hermione being killed by Death Eaters down in the department of mysteries, then it would fade to Harry yelling at Cho, and then move to Sirius dying, then watching the whole order get struck down by Voldemort, and then finally... hearing his mum screaming, and watching her beg with Voldemort. The dream always ended with Voldemort laughing as he pointed his wand at Harry, but it was not Harry as a baby, it was Harry as he is now...

--

"Harry! Wake up!" said Ron while throwing a rolled up sock at him

"What? Why? What time is it?" asked Harry sleepily

"It's quarter to nine, c'mon get up, we're heading down to Diagon Alley at half nine" said Ron climbing out of his bed

"Oh" replied Harry throwing of his quilt "I wonder its Quality Quidditch Supplies will have any new brooms"

"Yeah, I also wanna' stock up on a few things from Fred and George's shop" said Ron excitedly

"How much do you think your book list will cost? Mine'll come to at least ten Galleons!" said Harry putting his top on

There suddenly was a knock from their door as it opened

"Ahh good, you boys are up! Be down stairs by quarter past nine, and don't forgot to bring your book lists!" said Mrs. Weasley

"Um... Mrs. Weasley, how are we getting there?" asked Harry "To The Leaky Cauldron I mean"

"We'll be using a portkey Harry. Kingsley, Elphias, Hestia, Dedalus and Alastor will be waiting in The Leaky Cauldron for our arrival, don't worry Harry, you'll be perfectly safe" answered Mrs. Weasley

Harry knew every name Mrs. Weasley had just said, they were all part of the advanced guard that helped him escape from the Dursley's the year before.

Harry and Ron made their way down to the kitchen for breakfast where they saw everyone sitting down; Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Ginny, Hermione, Lupin, Sturgis, Tonks, Mundnungus and...

"Hagrid!"

"Hello Harry!"

"W-What are you doing here?" said Harry as he ran down the stairs

"Are yer know, jus' checkin' things out for Dumbledore, 'Ow are yer?" asked Hagrid

"I'm fine thanks!" replied Harry

"I'm sorry it's a bit late, but, 'Appy Birthday Harry!" said Hagrid smiling "Well, must be off, gotta' get back to the castle, make sure everythin' is ready"

Hagrid got up from his huge chair and walked towards the door.

"It's gunna' be a good year" he said excitedly as he opened the door "got some real nasty beasts for yer all!"

"Great... more terrifying monsters..." muttered Ron under his breath as he came down the stairs

"So Hermione, how long have you been awake?" asked Harry

"Since seven, I was too excited to sleep! I can't wait till get all my new books!" replied Hermione

Ron shuddered.

"I'm so glad I don't have to sit through another year with that slime ball Snape" said Ron

"So shall we get going then everyone?" said Mrs. Weasley

"Yeah, but um... where is the portkey?" asked Harry

"It's right here Harry" answered Mr. Weasley while pointing to a butterbeer on the table "Took ages to get it cleared at the ministry, they thought it might be too hard to recognise"

"Tell me about it, I tried to drink it earlier, I'm just glad I can apperate!" laughed Fred

"So, Ginny, you finally going into your OWL year" said George evilly

"Don't remind me! I've been trying to block it out!" replied Ginny

"Well, everyone, grab on!" said Mr. Weasley cheerily

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Lupin and Sturgis all grabbed the bottle while Charlie, Bill, Fred, George and Mundnungus stayed behind and waved them off.

Harry closed his eyes straight away and started to feel dizzy – it was clear the portkey had worked

Harry opened his eyes to see he had just arrived in The Leaky Cauldron, right in front of where the others were sitting

"Ahh perfect!" said Mr. Weasley "So, who is going to look after the portkey?"

"Myself and Elphias shall look after it for you Arthur" said Hestia

"So that leaves, myself, Molly, Kingsley, Dedalus, Alastor, Remus, Tonks and Sturgis to accompany Harry arou-"

"Dad! Harry doesn't need The Advanced Guard again, we're only walking around Diagon Alley!" argued Ron

"Ron, do you know how many dark wizards are down in Knockturn Alley, if a group of them over powered him... that would, well, be it. We must make sure Harry is protected!" said Lupin

"But why?! I know Harry is the only one to survive an attack from You-Know-Who-"

"Five attacks" interrupted Hermione

Harry stomach suddenly did a flip

"Fine, survive 'five' attacks from You-Know-Who... but what aren't you tell us!"

"That is Order knowledge only..." said Sturgis flatly

"Shall we get a move on? We have got a lot of shopping to do you know" said Mrs. Weasley

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and The Advanced Guard went out to the back of The Leaky Cauldron to gain access to Diagon Alley.

As Harry walked into Diagon Alley he felt like a king, he had all the Advanced Guard behind him, everyone turned around when he came through the passageway

"Okay, Ginny you come with me, and Harry Ron and Hermione stick with the Advanced Guard, we'll meet back here in four hours" said Mrs. Weasley

"Harry, even with us behind you, it doesn't mean Death Eaters won't attack, they may surprise us-"

"Remus, I'm not going to walk down Knockturn Alley shouting 'Come and get me, Harry Potter right here, Come and get me' am I. You also know that if a Death Eater does attack, I can take care of my self" said Harry proudly

"Hmm, just like your father..." smiled Lupin

"We'll be behind you if you need us..." said Moody

Harry was so happy to be back in Diagon Alley, he just wanted to go into every store.

"So, Where do you guys wanna' first?" asked Harry

"Well, we can't go anywhere without any money, so I say we go to Gringotts" replied Hermione

As Harry, Ron, Hermione and The Advanced Guard walked into Gringotts all the goblins suddenly looked fearful

"Um... Alastor, I thought the goblins refused to go with Voldemort..." whispered Harry

"They did... they just don't like big groups..." replied Moody whispering

Harry walked up to the desk

"Yes?" spat the Griphook

"I'd like some money out..."

"Key?" Griphook said holding out his hand

Harry pulled out his key and handed it to the goblin

"Follow me please" he said as he hopped of his stool

After a few minutes they arrived at Harry's vault

"Here we are..."

Griphook jumped off the chart and walked over to Harry's vault, he pulled out set of keys and picked the right one; he unlocked the door.

"Whoa!! H-Harry!! There m-must be like... a million Galleons here!! Y-Your bloody loaded!!" said Ron dazed

"Geez Harry! Why didn't you tell me you were rich" laughed Tonks

"Oh my... Merlin's beard... I knew your parents were wealthy... but... Harry, you must be one of the richest wizard's around!" said Kingsley stunned

"There must be like... over a million Galleons in here!" said Hermione

Harry took his money from his vault and moved on, he felt slightly embarrassed about being called 'one of the richest wizard's around'.

After Ron and Hermione had gotten there money from the vault, they began shopping.

"So, where too?" asked Harry

"Well, it'd be best to get our robes first, so off to Madam Malkin's?" replied Hermione

"I'll catch up with you guys after then, I can't afford Malkin's prices; I'll get mine in the second hand store-"

"Ron, here" said Harry giving Ron ten galleons "Now you can shop with us"

"Harry, I'm not taking this!" said Ron flatly

"Ron, take it!" said Harry thrusting the ten Galleons into Ron's hand "Ron, you deserve to have the same as everyone else, so, just take it!"

"Harry I - I -" Ron paused "Thanks Harry"

--

After three hours Harry, Ron and Hermione had almost finished their school shopping. They got all their robes from Madam Malkin's (including dress robes); got their books from Flourish and Bolts, WhizzHard Books and Obscurus Books; new cauldrons from Cauldrons n' all; potion ingredients from The Apothecary and Slug and Jiggers Apothecary and new stationary from Scribbulus Everchanging Inks.

"Phew, I'm glad we've only got a few more shops to go to" said Ron lazily

"Yeah, just Quality Quidditch and Weasley Wizarding Wheezes!" said Harry excitedly

"Quality Quidditch Supplies is closer, so if we go there first it'll be easier!" suggested Hermione

"Yeah, and maybe if we have enough time left we could get an ice cream in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor" said Ron

Harry, Ron, Hermione and The Advanced Guard made their way down to Quality Quidditch Supplies as quickly as possible.

"So do you think the rumors are true Harry? That they're almost finished the Firebolt 2.0?" asked Ron

"Erm, probably, it has been three years... I just don't know how they could improve the original, it was perfect!" answered Harry

"Whoa!! Look! That's the new season's Chudley Cannon robes!" said Ron running to the shop window "Ahh man! It's five Galleons! I've only got three left"

Harry Laughed.

"Here..." he said as he gave two Galleons to Ron

"Harry your... you're a legend! You are brilliant!" said Ron as he run into the shop.

Harry and Hermione followed with The Advanced Guard.

As they went in they saw Ron standing in a queue holding the robes

"I hope I can get some sort of brother discount from Fred and George, I'm all out of money!" said Ron

After about five more minutes Ron was finally finished purchasing his new robes and was ready to go to his brother's store.

"Trust me Harry, your going to love their shop, its way better than Gambol & Japes!"

As Harry entered number ninety-three, Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, his eyes lit up. Everywhere he looked where pranks and gags; Basic Blaze Box, Canary Creams, Deflagration Deluxe, Extendible Ears, Fainting Fancy, Fever Fudge, Headless Hats, Nosebleed Nougat, Portable Swamp, Puking Pastilles, Skiving Snackbox, Ton Tongue Toffees, fake wands, Wildfire Whiz-Bangs, Fly around Flappo's, Super hearing eardrums and hundreds more!

"Ahh Harry good fellow, it's good for you to finally see our fine establishment" said George in a posh English accent

"Guys... when did you make all these?!"

"Ahh you know, in our spare time, so what can we get you? We'll let you each have five things with no charge!" said Fred

Harry's and Ron's jaws dropped, even Hermione looked happy.

After about ten minutes of hard choices they all got want they wanted; Harry got two sets of Wildfire Whiz-Bangs, two skiving snackboxes and a pack canary cream's. Ron got two sets of Nosebleed Nougat, two Portable Swamp's and a pack of Fly around Flappo's. And Hermione got two sets of Extendible Ears, two Super hearing eardrums and a Headless Hat.

"Wow guys, thanks for all this!!" said Ron excitedly

"No problem lil' bro, we'll see you later at home" replied Fred as they left the store

"We've still got thirty minutes to spare, do you want to get some ice cream then?" asked Hermione

"Sure, why not" said Harry smiling

When they got to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, they sat down at a table outside

"I hope Fred and George send me some more when we're at Hogwarts!" said Ron happily

"Yeah, me too, they've got so many cool things! I might think about buying the store back!" laughed Harry

"What can I get ya'?" said a waitress who just walked over

"Um... I'll have some strawberry and peanut butter please" asked Ron

"I'll have a... chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts please" asked Hermione

"Um... I'll have the chocolate and raspberry too, but can you hold the nuts?" asked Harry

"Yup, sure you can Darling. I'll bring 'em up ina' minute" said the waitress

While they waited for their ice creams the trio started up a conversation, but their talking suddenly ceased when someone walked past; a beautiful Asian girl with long black hair, Cho.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Unexpected Meeting

Harry Potter and the Secret Squib!

Chapter Twelve: Unexpected Meeting

Harry was speechless, he hadn't planned on seeing Cho yet, it was clear that she had gotten more beautiful over the holiday; Harry hoped she hadn't seen him.

Cho suddenly stopped, and turned slowly around to face Harry.

"Harry!" she shouted as she ran towards him

"Cho" said Harry being pulled into a hug

"Wow Harry, I can't believe we ran into each other" said Cho excitedly

"Yeah, what are the odds..." said Harry

"I wish I could stay and chat by my mum is waiting, I'll see you on the train, okay?" said Cho as she gave Harry a kiss on the cheek

"Yeah" Harry nodded "Definitely" replied Harry dazed

"Bye!" said Cho as she left

Harry tried to word together a bye but he couldn't, he was so stunned to see her, he didn't have anything planned to say, it just, sort of came out.

"Harry, you sly dog you" Ron laughed "You could have at least said you were happy to see her"

"I was, um, I didn't know what to, Erm I mean I..." Harry stammered "Alright I froze, you happy?"

"Ron, leave Harry alone, it's not his fault he don't know how to talk to Cho, he just needs more help, that's all"

Harry shot a look to The Advanced Guard; they seemed to be finding it hard not to laugh

"Wotcher Harry, I never knew you was such a little Romeo with the girls" laughed Tonks

Harry blushed.

"I better watch out, you'll be after me next" said Tonks jokily

"'Ere ya go Darlings" said the waitress as she brought the ice cream's over

"Ahh I've missed these!" said Ron as he gulped down a mouthful of ice cream "Best around! Well, maybe not better than Hogwarts"

Harry and Hermione laughed

"So Harry, what are you going to say when you next see Cho, I mean, your not going to just stand there and freeze are you?" asked Hermione

"Well, I dunno! When ever I try and speak to her, my mind just goes blank..." replied Harry digging into his ice cream

"So, Hermione, you going to tell us what you think Cho's big news is?" asked Ron

"Nope, I don't want to spoil it for you, you'll find out on the Hogwarts Express" answered Hermione happily

"Ahh c'mon 'Mione, you gotta tell us, well, at least tell me, Harry can find out when he asks her" laughed Ron

"Ron I know you too well, you'll tell Harry in a flash" replied Hermione smugly

"Oh yeah, I just remembered, you two will be off in the Prefects cabin won't you" said Harry irritably

"Well, maybe you could come in it with us? You are the Quidditch captain an' all Harry" said Ron reassuringly

"Maybe, but I doubt it, I s'pose I could try and sneak in there with you, all'd I have to do is put on the invisibility cloak" replied Harry

"Yeah, but if Malfoy finds out you're in there... McGonagall will do her nut" said Ron

"Yeah, maybe I'll try and get a cabin with just me and cho" said Harry

"So, shall we get going then? I expect your mum is waiting Ron" said Hermione

"Yeah, I guess so, Ginny is going to be dead jealous when she realises I've got proper robes"

Harry laughed.

After several more minutes Harry, Ron, Hermione and The Advanced Guard made their way back to the entrance of Diagon Alley

"I still can't believe Quality Quidditch hasn't got any news on the Firebolt two" said Ron "Three years with no news, even Rita Skeeta couldn't get a story out of the makers!"

"Ron! Over here!" yelled Mrs. Weasley waving

"Oh, hey mum, sorry we're a bit late" replied Ron

"Oh don't worry about it dear, did you get everything okay?" asked Mrs. Weasley

Ron smiled smugly

"Better than okay! Harry gave me extra money so I didn't have to get all second hand stuff again!" said Ron excitedly showing his mum is new things

"Harry dear, thank you so much, but you really didn't have too" said Mrs. Weasley

"It was no problem, no point having all that money in the vault if it's not going to get spent" said Harry willingly

"Wow Ron, that's so cool" said Ginny jealously

"Ahh c'mon Gin, don't be like that" said Ron trying to cheer her up

"That's easy for you to say, you won't be wearing second hand robes for another year!" replied Ginny

"Um... Ginny, if you want all new stuff, I'll be happy to lend you some money to get them" said Harry

"Really!" said Ginny excitedly

"Oh no Harry, I don't want you wasting your money, it's your dear" said Mrs. Weasley

"It's no problem, really" said Harry "I'll be happy to pay for her stuff"

"Um, I'm not sure" said Mrs. Weasley

"Ahh mum! He said he wants to, so, let him!" said Ginny happily

"But what about the things we just bought?" replied Mrs. Weasley

"Well, we haven't opened any of them, so we could probably take them back" replied Ginny excitedly

"Oh go on then, but Harry, you're sure you don't mind" asked Mrs. Weasley

"Not at all, once you see my vault you'll understand" laughed Harry

"Oh Harry thank you so much!" said Ginny giving Harry a hug

"Arthur, if you take Ginny's stuff back, we'll go with Harry to his vault and get the money, and then get the new things" said Mrs. Weasley handing the bags to Mr. Weasley

"Okay, I'll be back in a few" he said as he apperated away

"Harry dear, your welcome to go home after we've finished in Gringotts"

"Yeah, okay" replied Harry

"Well, I'll apperate Ginny everywhere so we'll be done quickly"

"Molly, shall we accompany you, Ginny and Harry?" asked Lupin

"Well, I'll apperate Harry to Gringotts with Ginny, and then I'll apperate him back here when we're finished" replied Mrs. Weasley

Lupin looked worried

"Oh honestly Remus, I doubt if anyone tries to hurt Harry in Gringotts that everyone else is just going to stand by a watch" said Mrs. Weasley flatly

"Very well" replied Lupin

"Harry, Ginny, hold on to my arm" said Mrs. Weasley

After Harry, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley vanished came the usual popping sound

"That boy is going to be bankrupt by the time he's of age if he keeps this up!" laughed Ron

After a few minutes Harry, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley reappeared

"There you go Harry" said Mrs. Weasley

"Harry, thank you so much" said Ginny happily

"It was no problem, really" replied Harry

"So Ginny, did you see his vault" asked Ron

"Yeah... I still can't believe it's possible to have that much money"

Harry laughed

As Mr. Weasley returned so did the loud popping sound

"Done and done!" said Mr. Weasley happily

"Did they take everything back okay Arthur?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"Yes, although the owner of the second hand store wanted to know why we were bringing back the robes so soon" laughed Mr. Weasley

"Well, we must be off; we've got quite a bit of shopping to do. We'll see you all at home" said Mrs. Weasley

"Thank you again Harry!" said Ginny cheerfully as she gave Harry a small kiss on the check

Harry laughed and smiled

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny disapperated away waving

"The girls sure do love you don't they Harry?" Tonks laughed again

"So, shall we get back to Hestia and Elphias?" said Dedalus

As they made their way back into The Leaky Cauldron they were greated by the two members of The Advanced Guard

"Ahh, your back... where is Molly?" asked Elphias

"She's still shopping" said Mr. Weasley smiling

"Where is the portkey?" asked Lupin

"Right here" Hestia said pointing to an old and dirty hat on the table "We transfigured it, well, tried, portkeys are hard to transfigure!"

"I see, I was wondering why the hat had a bottle top on it" laughed Sturgis

"Just if James was here, he could transfigure anything perfectly" said Kingsley

"You can transfigure it back can't you" said Moody

"Um... I think so" laughed Elphias

With a wave of her wand the hat started to transfigure back into the butterbeer bottle

"Hold on everyone" said Mr. Weasley

As Harry touched the butterbeer bottle he felt the same sharp pain in his nostril again. As he reopened his eyes he saw that he was back in the kitchen of number twelve.

"Oh, hey guys, welcome back" said Charlie as he walked into the kitchen

"Well, I best be off to the Ministry to get this destroyed" said Mr. Weasley

"Where's mum and Ginny?" asked Bill who ad also just came into the room

"They're still shopping... women eh" laughed Ron

Hermione slapped Ron on the arm

"Ouch! Oh, sorry 'Mione, I didn't mean it to you" said Ron

"So, I'm not a woman?" replied Hermione quickly

"You've done it now..." Harry whispered toRon

"Err, Yeah, I didn't, - um -you know, I didn't err..." Ron stuttered

"I'm waiting" said Hermione

"I -err -you may as well just slap me again..." sighed Ron

Harry laughed as Hermione slapped Ron again

"Ron, its obvious Hermione likes you..." whispered Harry a few minutes later

"If she liked me so much she'd have kept kissing me wouldn't she?" asked Ron

"Ron, don't you get it? She was embarrassed, she didn't want everyone finding out, she only said that so you wouldn't go blurting it out!" replied Harry

"Maybe your right, but still..."

"But still what wrong... you always hurt the ones you love... you and Hermione do have a thing for hurting each other"

"Yeah, I guess so"

"Not to mention the fact that you keep calling her 'Mione and she isn't telling you that isn't her name"

Ron remained quite

"I'm telling you man, she totally still likes you"

"Maybe..."

"Not maybe, she does!"

Ron looked down at his feet

"I guarantee by the end of this year, you'll be going out with her"

"Going out with who?" said Hermione as she walked over

"Oh, no one" said Harry going red

"Are you talking about you and cho?" asked Hermione

"Um... well..." began Harry

"You are aren't you! Ahh Harry that's so wonderful!" said Hermione as she pulled him into a hug

Suddenly a loud popping sound filled the room

"Ahh Molly, your back" said Remus

"Well, Ginny's got all her new things, again..." said Mrs. Weasley

"Ahh Harry! I can't thank you enough!" Said Ginny pulling him into a hug

Tonks laughed

"Can't keep 'em off you can you Harry" said Tonks merrily

Harry went red once again

"For you birthday I should have got you a stick, it'd help you beat 'em off you" laughed Tonks

"Where's dad?" asked Ginny

"He's getting the portkey destroyed down at the Ministry, should be home any time now" said Kingsley

"Well, I'll go start lunch, I'll call you all when it's done" said Mrs. Weasley as she left for the kitchen

"So, Ginny, are you looking forward to the O.W.Ls?" Asked Harry

"You're kidding right?" replied Ginny

Harry, Hermione and Ron laughed

"Spending all your free time revising? Is that your idea of fun?"

"It's 'Mione's idea of fun" laughed Ron

"I hope you don't spend all your time revising, we need you at Quidditch Training, just do what me and Ron did, only revise in lessons!" laughed Harry

Hermione looked horrified

"Ginny is too smart to do what you two genius' did"

Ginny smiled

"Don't worry Harry, I'll be ready for Quidditch Training, I just hope the losers from last year have gotten better" replied Ginny

"I'd give anything to have Fred and George back on the team" said Ron

"Harry, your not going to train us like Angelina did are you?" asked Ginny

"'Fraid so" laughed Harry

"Ahh man!" sighed Ron "You better not get yourself banned again!"

Harry laughed

"And watch you lot play that bad again?! Don't worry, I'll be there!"

"Um... Ginny... do you know who got the Prefect's badge in your year?" asked Hermione

"No, but I go an owl from my friend saying that someone told her Luna got it" replied Ginny

"Loony Luna Lovegood?!" said Ron dazed

"That's the rumour..." Ginny replied

"You're telling me, we'll be sharing a carriage, with Loony Lovegood?!" said Ron

"I guess so... she has quite the crush on you Ron" laughed Ginny

"And I thought this year was going to be good..." he sighed

"Ron you shouldn't be so mean, she did help us at the department of mysteri-"

As Harry heard Hermione talk about the department of mysteries his stomach did a flip

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to bring it up" said Hermione regretfully

"Don't worry about it" replied Harry while putting on a fake smile

"I wonder why you weren't picked Ginny" asked Hermione

"Well, I did almost help Who-Know-Who come back to power in my second year" answered Ginny

"Yeah, I guess your write, but it wasn't your fault, you were under the Imperius curse" replied Hermione

"Yeah, I guess your right..." said Ginny

Mrs. Weasley came back into the room

"Lunch is ready!"


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter and the Secret Squib!

Chapter Thirteen: The Hogwarts Express

The last week of the summer term flew by; Harry couldn't wait until he would finally be back on the train to Hogwarts, even if he was by himself the whole way there.

"Ronald Weasley I demand you wake up this instant!" shouted Mrs. Weasley as she shook him awake

"Ohb Mam'... Jus' Lemme' sleep for a lil bit more will ya'?" said Ron drifting back to sleep

"Ron I will not ask you again!" she said flatly as she tore his covers off him

"Alright, Alright, I'm up" moaned Ron "I'd wish you'd wake me the way you wake Harry"

"Well Ronald... I would, but you see, Harry wakes up after the first time, unlike you who takes at least five times!" replied Mrs. Weasley coldly "Harry dear, wake up, you don't want to be late for the train"

Harry woke up straight away

"Show off" mumbled Ron quietly

"Um... What time is it?" asked Harry

"It's five to ten dear, I thought it'd be good for you to get a bit of a lay-in" answered Mrs. Weasley

"Yeah... thanks" said Harry reaching over to his bedside table to pick up his glasses

"So mum, is 'Mione... err... I mean, Hermione, up yet?" asked Ron nervously

"Of course she is... I'm just hoping her willingness to help will rub off on you one day" said Mrs. Weasley

"Sorry to burst your bubble mum, but there's no chance" laughed Ron

"Be downstairs and ready by half past at the latest! That's when we'll be leaving; we must hurry, the sooner you're ready the sooner we can leave!" said Mrs. Weasley firmly

Mrs. Weasley turned around and left the room

"I wish Tonks was here, she is quite good at a packing charm" laughed Harry

Suddenly a loud cracking sound filled the room and a figure with bright pink hair appeared in front of them.

"Wotcher Harry! You rang?" said Tonks

"What? How did you? I mean? But... Never mind, could you help us pack?" asked Harry

"Yeah sure! I've got a lot better too, I can fold socks now!"

Tonks pulled her wand from her trouser and gave it a little flick, suddenly Harry's trunk flew out from under his bed (almost tripping Harry up!) and landed on his bed, it flung open.

All his clothes suddenly came flying out from the closet and neatly into his trunk

"Wow, you have got better!" said Harry in amazement

"Yeah... watch this!"

Tonks gave another little flick of her wand and one of Harry's shirts and a pair of his trousers jumped from his trunk. He watched, dazed as he saw his trousers and shirt become one and start dancing like a real person.

"Hehe, I can do the whole combo, shoes, socks, hats, even gloves!"

Harry and Ron laughed

"Well, back to packing!" Tonks said with another quick movement of her wand.

Harry's dancing shirt and trousers soared back into the trunk where it shut with a loud bang.

"Alright, now you Ron... I see you're a little less packed than Harry"

Tonks turned to Ron and gave a sharp flick of her wand, Ron's trunk flew from under his bed just like Harry's had and landed on his bed. Suddenly his things came flying from every corner of the room.

"I can't resist this" laughed Tonks

She flicked her wand and a shirt of Ron's and a pair of his trousers soared into the air, she pointed her wand to Ron's broom, the broom flew into the air and under the lifelike clothes.

Harry and Ron stood in utter astonishment; Ron's clothes began riding the broom like they were a wizard

"Okay, I admit it, I've gotten a lot better at these cleaning charms, even me mum would be proud!" laughed Tonks

Just like Harry's had done Ron's broom and clothes dropped neatly into his trunk, which slammed down shut straight away

"Worked just like a charm" said Tonks joyfully

"You gotta' teach me that one day" said Ron still dazed

"Me too" said Harry quickly

"Well, if you want to learn it, speak to Hermione, she's been helping me practice!" laughed Tonks

"Wait... so everyday, you have been going to her room, and practicing that charm?" asked Ron

"Yup!" answered Tonks

"I knew it!!" shouted Ron "I knew there was no way she was cleaning her room herself! She is never up there long enough!"

"Well, actually, she doesn't need to; it's always perfectly clean – too clean! When I go up there to practice she messes it up for me!" laughed Tonks

"Oh..." said Ron quietly

Harry and Tonks laughed

"Do you two ever clean anything? You're worse than me!" said Tonks joyfully "Look at Hegwid's cage! Scourgify!

As she gave he wand yet another tiny flick Hedwig's cage became spotless; all the droppings and old feathers vanished within seconds

"So, shall I take the trunks downstairs for you?" asked Tonks as she pointed her wand at the two trunks "Locomotor Trunks"

The trunks lifted from Harry and Ron's beds and floated towards the young witch in control

"Just like a charm" laughed Tonks "I'll see you two downstairs"

As she walked out of the door the trunks floated after her

"Wow, I've gotta' learn those charms when we get back to school! Mum'll love me if I can help with the washing in seconds!" Ron said happily

"So, should we go downstairs then?" asked Harry

"Yeah, might as well, thanks to Tonks we're fully packed!" laughed Ron

"Just a same she couldn't take the cages down for us" said Harry

--

As Harry and Ron made their way downstairs they saw that nearly everyone was ready

"Wotcher Sleepyheads!" laughed Tonks

"Hurry dears, we want to get to Kingscross as early as possible" said Mrs. Weasley while hurrying them down the stairs

"Mum, we've still got, fifteen minutes until its half past" said Ron as he checked his watch "What's the rush?"

"Don't you want good seats then?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"Well, me and Hermione will be in the prefects cabin" said Ron smugly

"What about Harry and Ginny? Where are they going to sit?" Mrs. Weasley said coldly

"Oh yeah, forgot about that" Ron said while scratching the back on his head

"So, Remus, are you going to tell us who the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is?" asked Harry "You said you would when we were closer to going back to Hogwarts"

"Well, um... I'm not sure -"

"Remus, they'll find out last tonight, I think they can wait that long, don't you agree Mad-Eye?" interrupted Tonks

"Hmph, yeah... I agree" answered Moody

"Ginny, I still can't believe that loony Lovegood is going to be one of the new Prefects!"

Ginny laughed

"I wish I would be able to see your face when you have to sit with her"

"Argh, don't to remind me" Ron said with a shudder "I've already gotta' put up with that pratt Malfoy, now loony Lovegood!"

"Well, me and Harry will be thinking of your suffering" replied Ginny cheerfully

"You and Harry? You mean you and Neville, Harry will be off trying to find Cho" laughed Ron

"Oh... that's still cool, Neville is alright" she said happily

"You're kidding right?" asked Ron

"No, Neville is really sweet, he's not as bad as people make out, ever since Harry taught him he's been a lot better" said Ginny sweetly

Ron said nothing; he just stood there with his mouth open, dazed.

"Well everyone, we better get a move on, we don't want to miss the train" said Mrs. Weasley

"Don't worry mum, if they do, Ron could always steal the car again" laughed Fred

Ron and Harry's stomach did a flip

"Oh Fred, shut up" said Mrs. Weasley quickly

"Um... How are we getting to Kingscross? The car?" asked Harry

"Well, yes and no Harry" said Remus "You, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, and Arthur will be in the car, while myself and the Advanced Guard flies around it"

"But, won't the muggles see? I know they can't see the car because of the invisibility booster, but what about you lot?" Replied Harry

"Don't worry about us Harry; we'll be under the Disillusionment charm" said Moody

"Let's go, Let's go, Let's go!" Said Mrs. Weasley as she hurried everyone out of the door "We don't want to be late!"

"See ya Harry! See ya Ron! See ya Hermione! See ya Gin!" shouted George

"Yeah we'll see you... um... soon!" laughed Fred

"Hope to see you lot again soon" shouted Bill

"Have a good trip everyone!" yelled Charlie

As Harry stepped out of the grimy old house he felt the sunlight hit him, it was the first time he'd been out in months, as he looked around he saw the white stretch limo in front of him.

As he looked back he saw the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black fade away

"Come along dear, we're in a bit of a hurry" said Mrs. Weasley as she pushed Harry into the back on the limo

"You may want to hold onto something you four" said Mr. Weasley to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny "We'll be going pretty fast"

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all instantly grabbed the handles above the door

Harry felt himself jolt forward as the car started up; he could here The Advanced Guard mounting their brooms outside of the car. Harry looked out of his window to see them take flight; he was shocked to see that they and the car were already off the ground and way past number twelve.

"Mr. Weasley, how fast are we going?" said Harry tensely

"Two hundred and twelve miles an hour" he said cheerfully

"What?! Is this car made for that speed?" asked Harry even more fearfully

"You know what? I honestly don't know!" laughed Mr. Weasley "But the charm I put on it should make sure it doesn't come apart"

"Oh Arthur, stop scaring them!" said Mrs. Weasley

--

"Okay everyone! We're here" said Mr. Weasley as the car tilted to the left to land

"Wow, it's only half ten! We've still got half an hour to get seated!" said Hermione cheerfully

"Dad you're really getting good at driving these muggles cars" said Ron

"I know! This one handles like a beauty!" replied Mr. Weasley happily

"Okay dears, hold onto something, we're about to land" said Mrs. Weasley anxiously

After a few more tense moments the car hit the ground with a bumpy landing and (eventually) came to a halt.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all stepped out from the back of the limo; in front of them stood Kingscross station

"Hurry along dears, there's no time for dilly-dallying, you've got a train to catch" said Mrs. Weasley frantically as she pushed everyone through the doors

"Tonks, be a dear and fetch us all a trolley" asked Mrs. Weasley

"Right-o ma'am" laughed Tonks

With a large cracking sounded she vanished.

"If that girl gets seen -"

"Oh relax Alastor, she is only getting a trolley" said Mrs. Weasley

Another large cracking sound filled the room; Tonks was back with four trolleys

"Here you go Ma'am, would you like fries with that?" laughed Tonks

"Oh Tonks, honestly, you watch too much of that muggle nelevision" said Mrs. Weasley

"Now now Molly, it's 'Tebevision', not nelevision" said Mr. Weasley

"Well, actually, it's Television" corrected Harry

"Oh, well you learn something new everyday" said Mr. Weasley grinning

"Quickly now you four, load everything on fast, we've still got a little way to go" said Mrs. Weasley

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny started loading their belongings onto their trolleys

"Okay, so everyone is ready? The sooner we get to platform nine and three quarters the better!" said Mrs. Weasley

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all wheeled their trolley and it's magical contents down to platform nine and three quarters they couldn't help feel excited, they would finally be returning to Hogwarts. Harry looked behind his shoulder and didn't see The Advanced Guard.

"Um... Mr. Weasley... where is The -"

"Where behind you Harry" said Remus' voice in a whisper

"And to the side" said Tonks' voice also in a whisper

"And in front" say Dedalus' voice which was too, in a whisper

"But why are we whispering, and why are you invisi-"

"We're not Harry, we just simple reapplied the Disillusionment charm, its best if we're not seen" said Moody in a whisper somewhat louder than the rest

"Oh..." whispered Harry

"Well, here we are dears, go on, straight through, me and Arthur will be through after"

One by one the four children ran straight at the barrier to get to platform nine and three quarters

"Ahh, it's good to be back" said Harry blissfully

"Yeah, I know what'ya mean mate" said Ron

"Coming you two? Me and Ginny are going to look for a cabin" said Hermione

"Yeah, hold your hippogriffs, we're coming" said Ron pushing his trolley

Harry laughed, all muggle sayings were changed in the Wizarding World

"Quickly now dears" said Mrs. Weasley as she appeared through he barrier "I'll take your things to the loading bay"

The Advanced Guard started to materialise out of thin air

"Well, be seeing you Harry" said Moody

"Harry, it was a pleasure guarding you through your stay, be safe" said Kingsley patting Harry on the shoulder

"Hey, 'Arry, when you get back, I'll keep watch, ya? Oh, an' Figgy sends 'er love" laughed Mundungus

"Pleasure seeing you Harry" said Dedalus shaking his hand

"Bye kid" said Elphias

"Looking forward to seeing you again" said Hestia proudly

"Harry" said Emmeline with a nod

"See you in one year Harry, hopefully not any less eh'" laughed Sturgis

"Have a good year, and try not to get in too much trouble" said Remus happily

"Yeah, see ya Harry, but it'll be sooner than you think" giggled Tonks

As Harry turned away from the visible Advanced Guard, he saw it, the huge scarlet train, The Hogwarts Express.

"C'mon mate!!" said Ron as he yanked Harry's arm and pulled him onto the train

"Have a good year dears!" shouted Mrs. Weasley "And please, don't get into any trouble this year"

As Harry stepped onto the shimmering scarlet train he felt like he was almost home

"Hey, you lot! Over here!" said Seamus Finnigan waving like a maniac

"Oh hey Seamus, wanna' sit with me and Ginny?" asked Harry "Ron and Hermione are in the 'prefects' cabin"

"Yeah sure! I've been trying to look for Dean, but I dunno' where he is" answered Seamus happily

"So, shall we get a cabin?" asked Ginny

"Yeah, Seamus, is there many people on here yet?" Harry asked

"A few, about a half of the year, c'mon, let's hurry, before they're all gone!" said Seamus energetically

"Well, we'll see you later guys, me and 'Mione will come find you" said Ron as he waved goodbye

"Yeah, see ya later you two" said Harry, waving.

As Harry, Ginny and Seamus looked through the cabin's to find an empty one Harry saw people he knew; Justin Finch-Fletchley; Roger Davies; Ernie MacMillan; Susan Bones; Lavender Brown; Colin Creevey; Denise Creevey and so many more

"Here's one!" shouted Ginny as she opened the compartment door

"Nice one Ginny!" shouted back Seamus as he too climbed into the compartment

Harry was just standing there, watching as Ginny and Seamus climbed through the door, he hadn't seen the person he most wanted to see, Cho.

As he was about to start climbing through the door way he felt someone barge into him, Harry turned straight around instantly to see who it was, but, there was no one there. Harry didn't spend too much time thinking about what he just felt, 'my minds just playing tricks on me' he thought to himself as he walked through the open doorway.

"So, Seamus, how'd you do in your O.W.Ls?" asked Harry

"Ah, I got six!" said Seamus happily "Mam was dead proud she was, couldn't stop huggin' me!"

Harry laughed

"How'd you do?" Seamus asked

"I got seven, even passed potions!"

"Me too, sadly!" he said dully "Mam made me continue you with it – good thing I stocked up on Skiving Snackboxes!"

"Mum threw all mine away! Says I need to be in all my class' in my 'O.W.L year'!" said Ginny gloomily

"D'ya know what Ron n' Hermione got?" asked Seamus

"Um... Hermione got all twelve (Seamus looked like he just saw a Banshee when Harry said 'Twelve') and Ron got six"

The door of their cabin opened.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Mr. Hero" said Draco coldly "Where has your side kick got to? Found a few knuts?"

Crabbe and Goyle sniggered

"Shut it Malfoy" replied Ginny instantly

"Did I ask you carrot top?" spat Draco coldly "I asked the celebrity"

"Why do you want to know? Want to cry to Daddy about him?" said Harry just as coldly "How is your dad by the way? You know; the one in Azkaban? The one I defeated last year?"

Draco instantly stopped smiling; he looked like he'd been hit in the face with a brick

"Lost for words are we?" laughed Harry "Did daddy help whittle Malfoy construct his sentences? Before mean old Harry sent him to big ol' Azkaban?

Draco looked like he was hit with another brick; Ginny and Seamus couldn't stop laughing

"How dare you!" shouted Malfoy "I'll -"

"Ahh, I wouldn't if I was you Malfoy" laughed Harry "Not unless you want to become a ferret again?"

Crabbe and Goyle managed a smile

"W-What are you two smiling at?" said Draco cruelly

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about your two fathers, how are they? Still hiding?" said Harry calmly

The two boy's smiles faded immediately

"This isn't over Potter!" said Malfoy nervously "You'll see... I hope the dark lord kills you slowly"

"Oh, didn't you hear? He tried... well, five times actually" Harry's grin from spreading from cheek to cheek

Malfoy stormed out of the cabin, slamming the door in Crabbe's and Goyle's face as he did so. After picking themselves up off the floor they opened the door and left.

Ginny and Seamus tried to hide their laughter

"Wow Harry" laughed Ginny "I can't believe what you just said! I can't believe Ron and Hermione missed it!"

"That felt... great!" said Harry energetically

Suddenly they felt the train jolt forward; they had just started moving

Ron and Hermione's PoV:

"Ron, here's our cabin" said Hermione opening the door

"Cheers, 'Mione" said Ron happily "It's empty too!"

"Yeah..." said Hermione taking a seat and letting Crookshanks out of her bag "Ron, can I um... ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure 'Mione"

"... Oh, don't worry about it, it's nothing"

"Mione, you can ask me anything" he said as he put his hand over hers "Anything..."

"Well, why do you keep calling me 'Mione'?"

Ron didn't answer; he was just staring in her eyes, like they went on for miles.

"It's... it's a pet name"

Hermione pulled her hand away from under Ron's and started stroking Crookshanks nervously

"Like the way you call Ginny, Gin?"

"Well, no..."

Hermione didn't say anything

"D-Do you mind it?"

"Yes..."

Ron just sat there; completely surprised by Hermione's answer

"Ron, I'm... I'm -"

The door burst open; it was Draco, he looked disgusted

"You two" he said coldly "Still here?"

"Obviously if you're talking to us" said Hermione spitefully

"Are you talking to me? Mudblood?" spat Malfoy

"Are you deaf as well as blind Malfoy?" replied Hermione viciously

Malfoy's expression suddenly turned more vicious than normal

"You've asked for this Mudblood" said Malfoy as he pulled his wand from his coat pocket and pointed it at Hermione.

WHAM!

Ron had run straight at Malfoy and tackled him to the floor; he was punching him over and over again "Don't – call – her – a – Mudblood!" said Ron angrily between punches

"Ron! RON!" screamed Hermione "Stupefy!"

Ron froze as he was about to get in a last punch; his body became lifeless and flopped to the floor

Malfoy picked himself up of the ground; his nose was bleeding and his lip was cut

"Wise move, Granger" said Malfoy unappreciatively "But now without your boyfriend to protect you -"

"Oh please..." said Hermione as she stood up and raised her wand once again "Expelliarmus"

Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand and soared out of the open door

"You... You..." Malfoy stuttered furiously "Filthy Mudblood!"

Malfoy stormed from the cabin and down the corridor (picking up his wand on the way)

"Oh Ron, I'm so sorry!" said Hermione regretfully as she ran over to his body and raised her wand for a last time "Ennervate"

Ron's lifeless body started to become lifelike once again

"Ron, I'm so sorry, but I had to -"

"H-Hermione... its okay... it's like you said... you had too"

Hermione smiled

"C-Could you help me up Mi – Hermione"

Hermione laughed and helped him up.

"Shall we get changed? We'll have to do our rounds in a few minutes"

"Yeah, alright, see ya in a bit, yeah?"

"Yeah" smiled Hermione as she left for the female changing rooms

Ron just stood there, speechless, completely shocked by what had just happened; he managed to mouth a word: 'Wow'.

End of PoV.

"So, Harry, when d'ya reckon you'll see Cho?" asked Ginny

"What? Cho? I thought you... y'know, finished with her" asked Seamus

Harry laughed

"Hermione sent her an owl over the summer, turns out she still likes me" answered Harry "And I saw her in Diagon Alley, she said she wanted to speak to me on the train, but I didn't see her when I came in..."

"Well, what if we get changed n' go look? No harm in lookin' right?" said Seamus getting up from his seat

"Yeah alright then" said Harry "But all my robes are in my trunk!"

"Whoops! Mine too!" said Ginny

"Well, let's go down to the loading compartment and get 'em; follow me" said Seamus opening the door

Harry, Ginny and Seamus walked down the corridor of doors to the loading cabin; Harry saw yet more people he knew, it seemed that everyone was on the train now, but he still hadn't seen Cho

"Here we are" said Seamus stopping in front of two wide doors with a sign reading 'Loading Compartment'.

As Seamus opened the door Harry was amazed by what he saw; hundreds of trunks and magical familiars

"Hedwig!" said Harry as he spotted his white snowy owl

He ran over to her and stroked her gently through the bars of her cage; in return she gave him a loud hoot and an affectionate nip on the finger

"Hey Pig!" said Ginny as she stroked the tiny owl

"Seamus, are we allowed in here?" asked Ginny

"Well, no" he said calmly as he shut the door "Usually if you ask the food cart lady she'll get 'em for ya, but she weren't around y'know"

Harry laughed.

"We better hurry then" he said as he opened his trunk (which was next to Hedwig's cage)

After about a minute Harry re-emerged from his trunk

"Got 'em!" said Harry happily while closing his trunk "Gin, you ready?"

"Um... almost..." she replied "Alright, ready!"

"Okay then, let's go" said Seamus opening the door

"See you later Hedwig" said Harry giving her one last stroke

Just as the three of them emerged from the door they saw the food cart lady coming up the corridor behind them

"Ahh, quick! RUN!" said Seamus frightfully

Harry and Ginny followed Seamus

"Seamus! You do know where you're going don't you?" asked Ginny while still running

"Yeah... well I think so" he replied

"Do you think she saw us?" asked Harry

"Probably not" replied Seamus

"Then why in Merlin are we running?!" asked Ginny

"Oh yeah" said Seamus suddenly stopping "Sorry, it's a habit, y'know, running away from places I shouldn't be, mam's always catching me snooping around.

Harry and Ginny laughed

"Hey look" said Harry "We're here"

Harry opened the door to their compartment

"So..." said Ginny catching her breath "Should we get ready now?"

"Yeah, might as well, that was the whole point we went down there" laughed Harry

Harry, Ginny and Seamus all started to put their new robes on

"Hey, Ginny are those... um... new?" asked Seamus

"Yep!" smiled Ginny "Harry bought all our stuff for me n' Ron"

"Cool!" replied Seamus

Harry saw Ginny mouth the words 'He – is – LOADED!' to Seamus

"Oh yeah" said Harry quickly changing the subject "I almost forgot to put this on"

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden badge; the badge had the Gryffindor lion on it, along with the letter 'C' in the middle. It was the captain's badge.

"H-Harry, is that what I think it is?" asked Seamus nervously

"Sure is" grinned Harry as he pinned it to his robes "McGonagall gave it to me over the holidays, all ready got some of the team sorted too"

"Really? Who?" asked Seamus

"Well, Ginny is one of the new Chasers, and Ron is the Keeper" answered Harry

"Nice! But weren't you... y'know... banned?" asked Seamus

"I was; McGonagall says me, Fred and George are in the clear" said Harry cheerfully "All Umbridges rules were discarded!"

"Thank Merlin! I couldn't stand another year with that old frog's rules" laughed Seamus

There came a knock at their cabin door and it opened; it was Ron and Hermione

"Hey guys!" said Ron

"You are all dressed already? We're no where near Hogwarts yet!" said Hermione

"Well... err..." Harry stammered

"We're going to search for Cho, see what her big news is" said Ginny for Harry

"Well why don't you come around with us, we haven't seen her so far" asked Ron

"Ron! You can't go inviting people to do our rounds with us"

"Hermione! (Harry threw a look to Ron when he realised he didn't say 'Mione') These are our friends, and besides, Harry is the Gryffindor captain! I'm sure McGonagall won't mind!"

"Oh I guess your right" said Hermione

"Hermione... have you seen Luna around? I really want to know if she is really a Prefect" asked Ginny

"Nope, sorry, but we weren't in the cabin for long, we came out to do the rounds nearly straight away... well, after we dealt with Malfoy..." answered Hermione

"Malfoy?" laughed Harry

"Yeah, he came in all angry looking – I wonder what happened"

Harry's grin was from cheek to cheek

"Well, I did" he laughed

"You what?" said Hermione worriedly

"He came in and was acting like he usual self – so I err... dealt with him..." laughed Harry

"You didn't hurt him did you?" asked Hermione

"No, I just really made him mad" laughed Harry

"It was so funny! Harry was blimmin' hilarious" said Seamus cheerfully

Ron also had a grin spreading from cheek to cheek

"Ron, what you smiling at?" asked Ginny

"Well" he laughed "I beat up Malfoy"

"What?! When?!" asked Harry loudly

"When he tried to curse Hermione in the Prefects cabin"

"What'd you do?" asked Seamus who seemed to be hanging off Ron's every word

"Well I -"

"Ron, tell them later, we have to continue with the rounds" said Hermione sternly

"Yeah, I guess your right" said Ron willingly "You lot comin' then?"

"Yeah, lead the way!" said Harry enthusiastically

The five friends opened the door of their cabin and walked out; Harry saw yet more of his school friends (many of them congratulating him on his badge as well). Then finally, Harry came to the last compartment; he could here girls talking inside.

Ron and Hermione pulled the door open and welcomed the occupants back to Hogwarts on the behalf of Dumbledore. Harry couldn't believe what he saw, this was the last compartment, and Cho wasn't there.

As Ron and Hermione closed the door they turned to Harry

"Sorry mate, but, she isn't here" said Ron sympathetically

"D'you think she may have... missed the train?" Harry asked

"Doubt it, Cho is pretty reliable – she'd never miss it" said Hermione

"Where do you think she -"

Harry stopped mid-sentence. Something had clicked in his mind.

"That's it! I know where she is! Hermione you're a genius!!" shouted Harry as he ran down the corridor

"Oi, mate, mind telling us where in Merlin's beard she is?" shouted Ron as he ran after him

Harry eventually stopped a few minutes later outside a compartment; 'The Head Boy and Girl Compartment'

"Harry why are we here" said Ron as he finally caught up with everyone else

"Finally figured it out Harry" asked Hermione

"Yeah, just now, when you said that she is always reliable"

Harry knocked on the door and opened it, inside where two people, one was a boy Harry had never met, and the other was a beautiful Asian girl.

"Hey, Cho"


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Padfoot

Harry Potter and the Secret Squib!

Chapter Fourteen:

Harry stood there in the open doorway of the Head Boy and Girl compartment, in front of him sat the one person he had been looking for; Cho.

"Harry!" said Cho as she ran to him and gave him a hug "What – What are you doing here? How did you know?"

"It was a hunch – well, and I checked every other cabin on board!" replied Harry laughing "I can't believe you made Head Girl"

Cho blushed

"I'm so happy to see you Harry" said Cho enthusiastically "I tried to find you earlier, but I couldn't find you anywhere"

"Oh yeah, that was probably when me, Seamus and Ginny were in the loading compartment" said Harry cheerfully, it was apparent that his nervousness had passed

Cho's eyes caught the golden and scarlet glare of his captain's badge

"Oh wow Harry!" said Cho loudly "You made Quidditch Captain!"

"Yeah, I'm just happy that Umbridge's ban got lifted" laughed Harry "Not being able to play Quidditch for the rest of my life – think I'd rather choose a Dementor's kiss"

"So Harry, how did you really find out about me becoming Head Girl?" asked Cho

"well, its like I said, it was when I couldn't find you anywhere on the train, and then Hermione said how you wouldn't miss it, and then it just sorta' – clicked" said Harry coolly

"Oh, so Hermione didn't give it away -"

"What – you knew Hermione knew?!" interrupted Ron

"Well – Yeah, in the letter she wrote me she congratulated me on getting it – it was weird because I hadn't even received the badge yet!" laughed Cho

"But – Hermione, how did you know?" asked Ginny

"Isn't it obvious? She is the top in her year, and she is one of the nicest people I've ever met, I was sure she was going to get it – and well, she did!"

The six friends laughed

"Cho, are you ready to do the rounds?" called the brown haired Hufflepuff boy from the cabin

"Yeah, hold on Dominic, I'm just talking to some friends"

The boy in the cabin got up and walked towards the door; his sky blue eyes glistened in the sunlight and his wavy hazel brown hair flowed in the light breeze (it looked like it had been done by a professional hair stylist); he was quite tall (about six foot six); of medium build and was very attractive (By Hermione's face Ron could tell she thought so too!)

"Who are you talking to anyway -" started Dominic "Oh my – H – Harry Potter"

The young wizard's eyes were transfixed on Harry's lightning bolt scar

"I've always mean'd to talk to you, but never had the chance"

Harry quickly pretended to be scratching his head to cover his scar

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too" said Harry putting on a fake smile

"Dominic!" said Cho loudly

"W – What?" replied Dominic

"We need to get the passwords!"

"Oh – Oh yeah"

"Hermione, Ron, have you thought of the Gryffindor one yet?" asked Cho

"Oh – whoops!" said Ron embarrassedly "I knew there was something we still had to do"

"Well, I do have an idea, but, I think we should ask Harry first" said Hermione worriedly

"Shoot" said Harry quickly

"Well, how about 'Padfoot'?" asked Hermione

Harry saw Ron mouth 'HERMIONE!' while looking shocked

"Yeah – yeah, he would have – he would have liked that" said Harry mournfully

"So Padfoot it is then?" said Cho cheerily "Dom, go get some parchment so we can write it down"

"What – oh, okay" said Dominic cheerily

As Dominic walked back into the compartment Harry mouthed 'Thank you' to Cho

"Got it!" said Dominic suddenly reappearing at the door

"Well – err – Harry I guess I'll – see you -" started Cho

"Later" finished Harry

"yeah..." said Cho gloomily

"C'mon Cho! The faster we do it the more time you get to talk later!" said Dominic as he pulled Cho away "I'll see you all later"

Harry and Cho waved good bye to each other

"Harry, mate, you're in there!" said Ron quietly when he was sure Cho was out of ears reach

Harry laughed

"Do you guys wanna' come back to the cabin? Play some exploding snap?" asked Seamus

"Yeah! Or Wizard's chess!" said Ron excitedly

The five friends started to make their way back to their cabin

"So, Ron, how exactly did you beat up Malfoy?" asked Ginny

"Oh yeah, well, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Hermione, so I ran at him and tackled him to the ground, and well, I couldn't resist so I just started punchin' him and then..."

"Then what?!" asked Harry swiftly

"Well, Hermione cursed me"

"What? Did you miss Malfoy?!" said Harry dazed

"No – Ron wouldn't stop, so I used Stupefy to stop him"

"Dunno' why you did though, he deserved it for calling you a 'Mudblood'"

"Well, no point worrying about it now" said Hermione calmly "Where's the cabin again?"

"It's just a bit more up here" said Seamus pointing down the corridor

"Ahh man!" said Ron gloomily

"What? What's happened?" asked Harry

"I just remembered my Wizard chess set is back in my trunk"

"Well, why don't we just go back to the loading -"

"No! If Ron gets caught there he could lose his badge!" said Hermione fearfully

"Don't worry about it guys, I'll take care of it" said Harry calmly

"How? You're not going to go down there again are you?" asked Hermione worryingly

"No, but – well – I'll show you when we get to the cabin" answered Harry

After about another minute the group got to their cabin and went inside to sit down

"So, Harry, what's this idea of yours?" asked Seamus taking a seat

"Well" said Harry pulling out his wand and sitting down "I'm going to transfigure some sweets into chess pieces"

"You what?" said Ron loudly

"Watch" said Harry cheerfully "Seamus, throw me over some of your sweets"

"I better get 'em back afterwards!" laughed Seamus as he tossed Harry a bag of sweets "And without them being able to kill me too"

"Just watch; I'll show you with just one to start off with, this'll be the chessboard" said Harry flicking his wand

The small sherbet lemon started to grow in size and developed black and white spots, then, after a few more moments, it was fully formed as a chessboard

"Bloody hell Harry" said Ron dazed "I know you were good at transfiguration but – bloody hell"

"Harry, I'm amazed, I never knew you were that good" said Hermione happily "You've got to show me more when we get back"

Harry laughed as he laid down six more sweets in a row

"Castle, Knight, Bishop, King, Queen, Bishop, Knight, Castle" said Harry taping all the sweets once

Just like the chess board had, the sweets started to grow bigger and take form, then, after a few more seconds they were completely formed

"Impressive" said Hermione nodding encouragingly

Harry smiled and started to lay down another row of six sweets in front of the newly formed chess pieces

"Pawn, Pawn, Pawn, Pawn, Pawn, Pawn" he said as he once again tapped the sweets

Just like with the main pieces, the small sweets started to form, and seconds later they became the tortoise like Pawn's

"Hey, Ron, can you lay out another two rows of six pieces for me?" asked Harry

"Yeah – Yeah, one sec" said Ron pulling out a handful of sweets

After about a minute Ron had set up his side of the chessboard with a different variety of sweets; Harry taped them all (this time humming and not saying the names out loud)

"Wow Harry but How – err – are we going to play properly?" asked Ron

Harry laughed

"Well, I'll try this, but I've never really done it before"

Harry tapped each of the twenty-four chess pieces; as soon as his wand left their tiny bodies they stood to attention like they were alive

"Whoa – Harry you – you did it!" said Ron astonished

Hermione looked stunned

"Wow – Harry that's – that's really advanced magic! Professor McGonagall said she couldn't do that until she was of age!"

Harry laughed

"I learnt it a few years back, I just never really needed to use it"

"So, are you to going to just sit there or are you going to play?" asked Ginny looking rather bored

"Hey Gin, if they don't wanna' have any fun, fancy a game of exploding snap?" asked Seamus

"Yeah, alright!" said Ginny instantly "Hermione, want to play?"

"Nah, I'm going to finish my Ancient Runes book" said Hermione

"But – Hermione – You haven't got it with you; it was back in the cabin -"

Hermione raised her wand and pointed it towards the door "Accio Book"

"Okay, point taken" laughed Ron as the book soared into the room and laded in Hermione's lap

"So, Ron, you ready?" asked Harry

"Yeah, alright!"

The two boys sat up competitively

"Knight to B3" said Ron cheerfully

"Knight to F6" said Harry quickly

"Hmm – Nice move; you've gotten better" said Ron impressed

"Maybe" said Harry coolly "Hurry up and move"

As Harry and Ron continued to play, Seamus and Ginny got out their Exploding Snap cards, while Hermione finished her book

"Mio – Hermione, you do know that book was meant to last the year right?" asked Ron

"Well, I just couldn't resist, it really is a fascinating book

"I'll take the Daily Prophet any day" laughed Ron

"Hey guys, is, um – well – is Fudge still the minister" asked Harry nervously

"Well – yeah – but everyone wants him out" answered Hermione

"Why?"

"Because – because he lied about V – Voldemort (Ron, Ginny and Seamus shuddered) and he kept bad mouthing you..."

"What? What d'ya mean?"

"Well mate, everyone knew straight away about the fight at the ministry, it was over all the papers within a day" said Ron "They even said how 'six brave Hogwarts students fought him off with a rebel group of anti-death eaters"

"Really?" asked Harry astonished

"Yep, that made a right story about you – how you lead us in to defeat him" said Ron proudly "And they're not calling you names any more"

"Yes, quite the opposite, you've become a hero Harry" laughed Hermione

"You're joking right?"

"Why do you think that Dominic kid was so surprised to see you" laughed Ginny

"Yeah, I mean, you're the kid who has fought off You-Know-Who five times and survived" laughed Ron

Suddenly there came a large bang from their cabin door, like someone had walked into it; Harry, Ron and Hermione instantly pulled out their wands

"W – What d'you think that was?" asked Seamus

"Probably nothing, just clumsy people" replied Ron

Ginny laughed

"Maybe it was Tonks checking up on you"

"Tonks? Whose Tonks?" asked Seamus

"Oh, don't worry, it's someone we know from home" replied Ginny hastily covering who Tonks really was

"Harry, you wanna' continue the game?" asked Ron

"No point" said Harry dully "You've won – look"

"Oh – Oh yeah!" said Ron triumphantly "Checkmate!"

Harry leaned his head against the window and stared out into the dark and murky sky

"Great..." said Harry dismally

"What?" asked Ginny

"It's starting to rain" answered Harry while still leaning glumly against the window

The door slid open slowly with a loud screeching sound; in the doorway stood a girl about medium height for her age. Harry didn't bother to lean off the window and look who was at the door, so he simply surveyed her from the corner of his eye; the young witch had straggly, waist-length dirty-blond hair; very pale eyebrows and protuberant silvery grey eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look, he also noticed she had her wand tucked behind her ear and was wearing radishes as earrings. As Harry's eyes moved down from her face to her chest, he saw that she had a necklace made entirely out of Butterbeer corks and a blue and black badge pinned to her robes; on the badge was an eagle, with a large 'P' in the middle of it.

"Hello Ginny" said the girl as she walked in

"Hi Luna" said Ginny cheerfully "So the rumours are true – you made Prefect!"

Luna blushed

"Hi Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamas -"

"Seamus" corrected Seamus "Sea – MUS"

"Oh, sorry – well, I just came by to tell you we'll be stopping in a minute or two" said Luna happily, it was clear she loved being a Prefect "I have to be going, I have to tell everyone about the train stopping – bye"

"Bye Luna, I'll see you at the feast later" said Ginny nicely as Luna left and pulled the door closed again

"Merlin, what was Dumbledore thinking when he mad that whacko a Prefect?!" said Ron rudely

"Ron! Don't be so mean!" said Hermione sternly

"But – she – you know – ahh – fine" said Ron with a big sigh

After another minute the train slowed to a standstill at Hogsmeade station; as Harry got up from his chair he heard Hagrid's large voice

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way! Follow me now! Firs' years!

Harry and the rest of the group quickly hurried off the train and into the pouring rain and headed down to the loading bay to pick up their luggage

"Hello 'Arry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Seamus" said Hagrid happily

"Hi Hagrid" said Harry cheerfully "Will you be at the feast?"

"Oh yeah, as soon as I get these firs' years down there I'll take my seat, don't ya worry about that" Hagrid said with a wink "Well, must get back to business! Firs' years! Firs' year this way!"

"Ahh quick, lets get a carriage already, I'm getting' soaked!" shouted Ron

"Yeah, me hands are freezing, lets go already" said Seamus shivering

As Harry walked across to the stagecoach he saw the great black bony wings of the Thestrals; one of the beasts turned to him with its white shining eyes, dragonish face, and skeletal black bodies. Harry instantly recognized what Thestral this was; it was Tenebrus, Hagrid's favourite of all the Thestrals. Harry walked out to its bony head through the pouring rain and stroked it – Harry was no longer afraid of these 'monsters' or worried that he was losing his mind like he was the year previous

"H – Harry, do you mind if we hurry, leave that invisible beast alone and get in" said Ron "its bloody freezing!"

Harry walked away from Tenebrus and climbed into the carriage that was occupied by Ron, Hermione, Seamus and Ginny

"Hey Harry, I thought you ought to know; me mum thinks you're a right little hero now" said Seamus happily "she's dead impressed I know you she is"

Harry laughed

"Harry, I should worn you, there will still be a few people who believe you're not a hero, people like -"

"Malfoy" said Harry dully finishing Hermione's sentence "Well, even if I defeated Voldemort (Ron, Ginny and Seamus gave a little shudder at the sound of his name) Malfoy would still think I'm a pushover and a liar"

"Well I doubt he'll be so smug this year – his whole family have been braded 'Death Eaters'" said Hermione

"Yeah, that's 'cos they all are!" said Ron coldly

Harry didn't want to talk about Lord Voldemort anymore, he was sick of everyone telling him that he was or wasn't going to be a hero, he just wanted to forget what happened the previous year. He leaned his head against the window like he had done on the Hogwarts express and watched the glistening lights of Hogsmeade station slowly fade away and get swallowed up by the darkness.

"I'm glad Hagrid was back again this year" said Ginny excitedly "Last year being welcomed by Professor Grubby-Plank didn't feel right"

"Yeah, I know what ya' mean Gin, it was just the wrong way to start the year" replied Ron "Hagrid's always been there when we've arrived, it just felt, wrong"

Hermione laughed

"Ronald Weasley being deep?" said Hermione in a sarcastic tone of voice

"Oi, I can be deep went I wanna'" he replied defensively

The swaying Thestral manned carriages moved slowly up the road in perfect convoy through the pouring rain. After a few more minutes they passed through the huge stone pillars (which wore stone versions of winged boars on their top like hats) and through the golden and shimmering gates of Hogwarts, even in the pouring rain and darkness they didn't seem to lose their sparkle. Like the year previous Harry leaned forward to see if there were lights on in Hagrid's cabin; there were. He now looked beyond the cabin and into the Forbidden Forest; although he could barely make it out through all the darkness and the rain.

Their carriage was getting closer and closer to the castle itself; the towering mass of turrets and stone steps seemed to be welcoming Harry back.

The carriages came to came to a sudden halt by the stone steps leading up to the huge oak front door. Harry jumped down from the stagecoach and ran to stroke Tenebrus once again. As he stroked the loyal Thestral, his eyes took in what was in front of him; The Hogwarts Castle; Harry felt that he was finally back home.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Sorting Hat's New S...

Harry Potter and the Secret Squib!

Chapter Fifteen: The Sorting Hat's New Song

"Are you coming mate?" shouted Ron "Or are you just gonna' stand there all night?"

Harry's mind had been completely focused on the outside of the castle that he had completely forgotten about going inside

"Oh, yeah" said Harry as he hurried up the stone steps to rejoin his group "I just kinda' zoned out there, sorry"

Cho and Dominic walked up to the great oak doors.

"Okay everyone, as Head boy and girl we would like to welcome you back to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" said the Head boy proudly

The two doors behind the Head boy and girl started to open slowly; as it did Harry caught sight of Hogwarts insides, as well as Professor McGonagall who was expecting their arrival

"Professor, Hagrid told me to tell you that he will be arriving with the first years in a few minutes" said Cho politely

"Ah, thanks you Miss Chang" replied Professor McGonagall "Please, lead the rest of the students inside"

"Will do" said Dominic butting in "Everyone, follow us"

One by one the students passed through the large oak doors and made their way across the dry and brightly lit entrance hall; Harry looked around and saw even more soaking wet faces he knew, they were all laughing and discussing their summers. After a few more moments the door to the Great hall opened. The hall was once again glistening with ablaze candles and echoed with student's footsteps as they made their way to their seats. The four long house tables were starting to fill up while the candles floated in midair along them. The Hogwarts ghost were all floating around the hall and welcoming back the previous year's students eagerly.

As Harry walked down the aisles to his table, people started to turn away and whisper to their friends; Harry remembered this from the year before, but now he wasn't sure if they were calling him a hero or still saying he is a fraud.

"Hey Ginny" shouted a fifth year girl "Come and sit here with us"

"Oh hi Alice!" replied Ginny just as loudly as she ran to join her friends.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Seamus carried on walking until they found some seats next to Neville and Dean

"These seats taken?" asked Harry cheerily

"Harry! Yeah sit down mate?" Dean answered just a enthusiastically

"Hey Neville" said Seamus as he took the seat next to him

"Oh, hi Seamus" replied Neville happily

"Hello Harry" said a cheery Victorian voice

"Oh, hello Nick" replied Harry

"It's good to see you're well" said the polite Gryffindor ghost "I'll talk to you later – I have to go see the Fat Friar, we've got a bet going on; it's to see which of our houses gets the most new students, I'm of course betting on Gryffindor – well, cheerio"

"So, who'd ya reckon that is" said Ron as he discreetly nodded at a witch sitting at the staff table

Harry turned to his side and looked straight at this mysterious new professor. The senile looking witch was sitting on Dumbledore's right (the exact same space Dolores Umbridge had sat in the previous year). She was wearing a very tall and old looking grey wizard's hat; (which some what resembled that of the Sorting Hat) it had wide black belt strap fixed crookedly around it; the belt strap had a large golden belt buckle attached to it at the font; her eyes were a very dark shade of blue, and gave her a very stern kind of look about her; Harry's eyes continued to survey the rest of her face; she had a very long and thin nose, which held her half moon spectacles half way down it (her glasses resembled Dumbledore's). Harry's eyes seemed to suddenly zoom out from her face and see the rest of her body; she had a very tall and skeletal neck (one of which was almost identical to his aunt Petunia's); she also seemed to be very skinny, but still looked very healthy; Harry noticed that she was wearing robes that looked very much like Professor McGonagall's, but this new professor's were a very dark shade of mauve.

"I dunno' who she is mate" said Dean "But she looks pretty strict"

"Yeah, tell me about it" said Seamus worryingly "If we 'ave to deal with another Umbridge – I'll do me nut!"

Harry laughed but continued to stare at the new witch sitting at the staff table; and to his bewilderment; she winked at him

"What – Did she just – I mean – Did she – huh?" stuttered Harry

Harry's bafflement was suddenly pushed aside as he watched as a certain half giant walked up to the staff table and took his large seat. Harry automatically knew what this meant; the first years had successfully crossed the lake and are about to come in, and, as if by magic, they did just moments later.

Professor McGonagall was just as usual leading the long line of terrified looking first years; in her left hand she held a small wooden stool, and in the right was a heavily patched and old wizard's hat

The talking in the hall suddenly faded and turned into silence. The anxious first years lined up neatly in front of the staff table and turned around to face their fellow students. Professor McGonagall placed the stool gently and carefully in front of them, and placed the hat on the seat, then, stepped back.

The first years faces glowed weakly in the candlelight, each of their faces were different; some looked nervous; others looked anxious or even smug. As Harry looked up and down the line he once again remembered how terrified he had been when he was to be sorted; believing that a giant troll awaited him, and when he entered, how completely relieved but still petrified he was when he saw the Sorting Hat. Harry's mind snapped back to his brief conversation with Nearly Headless Nick; Harry started to wonder how many more students would be taken down as a Gryffindor, a Ravenclaw, a Hufflepuff or a Slytherin.

Suddenly, the rip near the olds hat's brim opened wide like a mouth, and after a few more tense moments, the Sorting Hat burst into song:

Oh, I may just look like an old and ruined hat,   
But do not judge by what you see,   
For you all shall be surprised to find,   
That this old hat has more than one trick up its sleeve,   
Once you place me on your head,   
All your future will become clear,   
You shall be sorted into your new families,   
And begin your first year.   
So all new students who have entered,   
Come and sit under me,   
For I will tell you where to go,   
And the person you will be.   
One by one I'll pick,   
One of the houses four,   
Ravenclaw, Slytherin,   
Hufflepuff or maybe Gryffindor.   
So use your heads wisely,   
For I am about to see,   
Where you do belong in this magical school,   
There's nothing your mind can hide from me.   
You may belong in Mighty Gryffindor,   
If you have guts and nerve,   
By being brave and courageous,   
This house you'll truly serve;   
You may belong with the Noble Hufflepuffs,   
Who are loyal, proud and true,   
And if you're a hard worker,   
Then in this house you will do;   
Or maybe in Wise Old Ravenclaw,   
If you have intellect and brain,   
Those with the presence of mind,   
In this house will remain;   
Or you may lie in Determined Slytherin,   
If you have a cunning mind and wit,   
And by achieving your goal,   
In their house you shall fit.   
Now you have heard my song,   
Please here my plea,   
For I will only sing this once,   
And it is for your up most safety;   
Even when you are sorted,   
We all must stay united,   
For the Dark Lord has re-risen,   
He has been sighted.   
This was said before   
But no one did believe   
And the dark lord was successful   
He got what he wanted to achieve   
Many of you may stand and fight,   
While others may ignore him,   
But what ever you shall choose to do,   
Please heed this warning,   
And now please continue...   
And begin the sorting...

The Sorting Hat once again became motionless; a wave of applause broke out like a firework, people were shouting and cheering, while others whistled and stood up and clapped.

Harry threw a look over to the first years; some were looking even more nervous and petrified than they were when they first came in; seeing a hat sing isn't exactly normal for a muggle-born or half-blood.

"Not as long as last years eh'" said Ron quietly

"Yeah" said Harry cheerfully "But do you think – err – that it was talking about... us? You know, with the sighted bit?"

"Well, not so much us" answered Hermione "More... you"

"What? But we all – you know – last year" replied Harry confused

"Yes, but you was the only one who saw him -"

"Dumbledore did too! He was the one who fought him off" replied Harry defensively

"Yes – but – well – you saw him first, and well, did tell everyone, so I'm pretty sure he was talking about you"

The Great Hall once again feel into complete silence and the quite mutterings came to a quick end as Professor McGonagall once again stepped forward, this time holding a large roll of parchment. She lowered her eyes and called out the first name on the list.

"Alverti, Tom"

A small terrified looking boy stepped forward and placed the tall hat on his head with his quivering fingers; the hat fell down over his eyes and rested on his shoulders. The Hat remained motionless for an anxious moment, then, suddenly, the rip near the brim opened up and shouted: "Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaws clapped loudly and cheered as Tom Alverti made his way over to their table and sat down next to Luna Lovegood. Tom looked very happy and proud to be going to the Ravenclaws, as Harry watched him sit down he spotted Cho a few seats away.

Slowly but surely the long line of first year students thinned down gradually until just one student remained standing; a small girl with medium length light brown hair and tiny freckles spreading across her nose and her cheeks.

"This is it Harry" said Nearly Headless Nick cheerfully "If this girl comes into Gryffindor we've won the bet!"

After a few more tense moment Professor McGonagall called out her name "Zeller, April"

The small girl stepped forward shakily and placed the tall hat over her head, the Sorting Hats brim once more opened up to form a mouth and shouted almost instantly "Gryffindor!"

Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors clapped madly as April Zeller stumbled over to their table to sat down with her fellow Gryffindors

"Yes! I won! Well, I'll be back in a few moments; I need to claim my winnings" said Nearly Headless Nick as he floated away through a third year

"Psst, Rose!" whispered Ron to a second year "Is that your sister?"

"Yeah! I'm just happy she got into Gryffindor" replied Rose proudly as he sister took the seat next to her

The Great Hall once again fell silent but this time it was for their headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, as he got up to welcome them before the start-of-term feast.

"To our new first years" said Dumbledore in a powerful but friendly voice, his arm stretched out wide over his phoenix pedestal and a huge smile of his face "Welcome! And to our older students – welcome back! As many of you already know, I usually start these feasts with as few words as possible. So, Enjoy!"

There was the usual appreciative laugh and stampede of applause as Dumbledore sat back down and threw his long silvery beard over his shoulder to keep it out of the way of his food, which, had just appeared out of know where, the five long tables were filled with all different types of food and drinks, Chicken, Pies, Vegetables, Bread, Pumpkin juice and so much more.

"'About time!" said Ron excitedly as he rubbed his hands together greedily "If I'd had to wait any longer I dunno' what I'd had done!"

Ron's loud eating was broken by Nearly Headless Nick floating back over looking very pleased

"So Nick, what were you and the Fat Friar betting for anyway?" asked Hermione politely

"Simply the honour of having the better house, that's all" replied Nick cheerily

"Yeah, I guess a ghost wouldn't be needing any Galleons or Sickles anyway" said Ron jokily

Hermione shot a disgusted look to Ron

"Oh I mean – err – I hope I didn't offend you again Nick, I didn't mean it how it sounded -"

"Oh I'm not offended" said Nick happily "I think your quite right – what would a ghost need money for? We wouldn't have any use for it"

Ron shot a smug look back to Hermione while he pilled more pieces of chicken onto his already filled up plate

After about an hour later all the students were finished eating and the noise in the hall started to get higher again as friends discussed their plans for the coming year, but, as Dumbledore got back up to his feet the talking ceased immediately.

"Well, now that everyone has finished eating yet another delicious feast, I would like to take a few more moments to give the usual start-of-term notices" said Dumbledore "First years are to know that the Forbidden Forest is out-of-bounds to all students – especially a certain few (Harry, Ron and Hermione once again exchanged big smirks)

"Mr. Filch, our resident school caretaker has asked me to inform you all for the four-hundred-and-sixty-third time that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes, nor with the other un-permitted things which will be pinned to Mr. Filch's door throughout the year" said Dumbledore joyfully "We only have one change in the staff this year, and that, is the rather un-popular role of the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher"

Harry turned his head to face the woman sitting on Dumbledore's left; she seemed ready to stand up and introduce her self

"So we are delighted to introduce the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Nymphadora Tonks"

As the students started to give a light applause Harry, Ron and Hermione turned around to face each other with their mouths gaping open

"Oh – My – God – T – Tonks?" said Harry bewildered

"It – It can't be the same Tonks... can it?" asked Hermione just as dazed

As the applause died down the new Professor Tonks sat up from her tall chair and got to her feet "Hem, hem" said the new Professor as she cleared her throat "Just kidding! Wotcher Everyone!"

The Great Hall gave a funny little laugh; it seemed they were a bit worried that it was in fact Umbridge in disguise

Then, suddenly before everyone's eyes, Tonks slowly metamorphed from the senile old Witch and into the normal purple haired young energetic member of The Order of the Phoenix

The whole hall's jaw's dropped, seeing an old hag transform into a teenage looking Witch was amazing; the hall burst out in muttering. Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. As Professor Tonks sat down she gave a wink and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny (who was also laughing with the trio from a few seats away)

Dumbledore continued, "The tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place in two weeks time, if you wish to know the exact times, please ask one of the four Quidditch captains" Harry sat up with pride as he realised Dumbledore was also talking about him "There will also be many other events throughout this year, but we will tell you them nearer the time" Dumbledore had a secretive glint in his eye.

Harry's mind started to wonder away from Dumbledore's voice and concentrate more on trying not to fall sleep, he couldn't wait to go upstairs and lay down in his warm and beautifully soft four-poster bed; his day had been so eventful that he just wanted to collapse on the spot. To stop himself from falling asleep he decided to look around the Great Hall; his eyes went directly to Cho, who looked just as proud as ever with her Head girl badge gleaming on her new robes; Harry couldn't take is eyes off her, she looked radiant, even if the Great Hall's ceiling was pounding loudly with rain

"Psst, Harry" whispered Ron quietly "So you've stopped listening too?"

"Yeah, a few minutes ago" whispered Harry back "When did you stop?"

"After he stopped talking about Quidditch" Whispered Ron gloomily

Harry gave a snort of laughter and Hermione shot them both an appalled look

"Ahh c'mon Mio – Hermione! (Harry raised an eyebrow to Ron's stutter) You can't tell me you're still listening"

"Yes, Ronald, I am" whispered Hermione harshly out of the side of her mouth while still listening and facing Dumbledore

"Can you to just give it a rest? I had enough of your bickering over the summer, at least stop for the rest of the night" said Harry sternly

"Oh, err – yeah, alright, sorry Harry, I didn't mean to -"

"Just forget it" Harry said quickly and averted his eyes away from Ron and went back to looking up at the gloomily sky above; the rain was still beating down hard and the thunder was getting louder and more frequent. Harry watched as the quick bluey-white bolts of lighting hit above him.

There was suddenly a loud amount of clattering and banging all around him, Harry realised that Dumbledore must have dismissed all the students from the Hall. Harry started to get up dazedly when Dumbledore was again stood up and opened his mouth to speak "Oh, and may I please speak with the Head boy and girl, the prefects, new and old, and Mr. Potter". Harry stopped and turned back around to face his headmaster, Ron and Hermione did the same.

As Harry reached Dumbledore he looked around and saw all the year's new prefects, and more importantly, Cho.

"Ahh, its good to see that everyone is here, right, down to business" said Dumbledore joyfully "Mrs. Chang, Mr. Thompson, would you please tell the new Prefects their duties? And then send them to accompany last Years Prefects?"

"Certainly Professor" said Dominic with a joyful nod

As Cho walked away with Dominic and the Prefects (including Ron and Hermione) Cho gave a small wave and mouthed "Bye..."

"Now, Mr. Potter, would you please accompany me to my office?" asked Dumbledore politely

Harry nodded in reply and they set off to Dumbledore's office through the large Great Hall doors and to the large stone gargoyle on the second floor

"Bertie Botts" said Dumbledore in his usual cheerful tone

The gargoyle spun around slowly to reveal the spiral wooden stair case to the headmaster's office. He and Dumbledore stepped into the stair case and waited as it spun slowly and rose to the office. Harry entered the large and beautiful circular room; it was once again full of the funny little noises that inhabited Dumbledore's office, Harry saw the spindle legged tables against the right side wall of the room, buzzing and emitting the usual little puffs of smoke, on the tables sat several different silver objects, some that Harry swore were various types of Dark Detectors. The walls were brightly coloured in scarlet and gold colours and covered with portraits of the old headmasters and headmistresses.

"Welcome back old boy!" shouted Everard cheerfully while waving

Harry smiled "Oh, hello Mr. Everard"

"Please, just call me Everard, Mr. sounds, so... formal" joked Everard

"W – What's all this ruckus? Can't a portrait get some sleep anymore?" said the bald and senile wizard sleepily

"Over Armando, lave the boy alone, he's just gotten back!" defended Dilys Derwent

"I'll leave him alone when he talks quieter!" argued Armando Dippet with a yawn as he went back to bed

"Ignore that old fart Harry" joked Fortscue "He's just grumpy because he hasn't got enough sleep – HA! – All he does is sleep! The lazy -"

"Tell me Everard, where has Phineas gotten to?" asked Dumbledore politely while taking a seat behind his large desk

"Hmm, well, I believe he is over at number twelve talking with his great-granddaughter, but I could be mistaken" answered Everard

"Ahh yes, how is he taking the death of the last Black?" inquired Dumbledore

Harry's stomach did a flip when he heard Dumbledore speaking about Sirius, he still felt completely guilty for his godfather's death

"Not very well, not very well at all. You know pure-bloods like him live by their families! Having one die by another is a very hard thing, especially when it wipes out the bloodline too!"

Dumbledore nodded sympathetically and turned back to face Harry "Please, take a seat"

"But there's not one there -"

Before Harry could finish his sentence Dumbledore had flicked his wand and in front of his great oak desk stood a very tall and very comfortable looking chair

As Harry walked towards the tall seat opposite Dumbledore, yet again he spotted the enormous, claw-footed desk, which was below the shelf where the Sorting Hat was usually kept. Harry sat down in the comfortable chair, in front of him on the desk was Godric Gryffindor's sword, the same sword that Harry had pulled from the Sorting Hat in his second year and used to slay the Basilisk. Next to the desk was a rather large bird cage, and inside it was a beautiful swan-sized bird with fiery-red plumage (apart from its golden tail), with a brilliant golden beak and golden talons; Fawks.

"Um, Professor, Am I – Err – In trouble?" asked Harry nervously

"Oh my no, I just need to speak with you privately about a few subjects"

"Oh... Okay" said Harry feeling a little bit less worried "Is it about Tonks being the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"That is one of the subjects yes; I take it that you or any other Order knowing Hogwarts students will not divulge any information about what she does in her spare time? Yes?"

Harry nodded

"Good, now for the second thing I wanted to speak to you about, and you must swear not to repeat this straight away"

Harry's stomach had butterflies flying around inside it; what was so secretive that Harry wasn't aloud to mention it straight away?

"Okay?"

Harry nodded again

"Good, are you ready?"

Harry didn't nod this time; he was too anxious to hear what Dumbledore had to say so he just sat there, nervously wondering what he was about to hear; "Maybe it's about the note he gave me!" he thought to himself over and over again "Yeah, that must be it!". Dumbledore opened his mouth and began to tell Harry the secret.

Ron and Hermione PoV:

"C'mon you midgets, hurry it along now" said Ron dully

"Ron, that's no way to talk to the first years!" replied Hermione quickly

"But Hermione, they're even smaller than last years!" exaggerated Ron "What does the lake do now days? Shrink people?"

"Hello Ronald!" said a small voice

"What? Oh, it's you... Having fun being a Prefect?"

It was Luna; she appeared to have already finished taking her group of first years to their Common Room

"Oh yes, it is really very fun, maybe now people'll believe my theories about all the ancient beasts"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes

"You're not still telling me you believe in them things?"

"Didn't the end of last year prove anything -"

"Don't – talk – about – the – end – of – last – year!" shouted Ron and Hermione together

"But... why?"

"Just don't! Okay?" shot Ron coldly

"Yeah, okay..."

"I still don't know why they didn't make Ginny a Prefect" pondered Hermione

"Well, it's like she said – she did get completely taken over by You-Know-Who in her first year" answered Ron

"Yeah I guess but – well – that was only one time! In our first year we tried to fight him, and we still got made as Prefects"

"Yeah, I guess so -"

"Okay everyone; this is the Gryffindor Common Room, the password to get in is 'Padfoot', okay, got it? Let's go in" said Hermione sounding very teacher-like

Ron opened his mouth to say the password to the fat lady when she looked at him and said:

"Yes alright, I heard your girlfriend the first time, Correct"

Her portrait swung open like a door, revealing the circular hole in the wall leading to the Gryffindor Tower. The beautiful scarlet and gold Common Room looked more welcoming than ever, the cosy circular tower room was full of brand new looking squashy armchairs and tables that were identical to the old broken versions. The fire was once again crackling merrily in the grate and the usually completely covered notice board was surprisingly bare, all except for one piece of parchment.

As Ron climbed through the entrance with Hermione his face was the exact same colour as the walls around him

"Okay, first years, your dorms are listed on the piece of parchment over on that notice board" Hermione said while pointing to the board

A flood of Gryffindor first years broke into a run at the notice board; many started shouting and thrusting their fists in the air out of happiness. As the excited first years started to make their way up to their new rooms the six previous year's students started to come in.

"Hey Ron" shouted Seamus "You coming up with me, Dean an' Neville?"

"Yeah, alright, have any of you seen Harry?" replied Ron

"Nah, not since Dumbledore called him out as we were leaving"

"Well..." said Hermione as she walked over to join their conversation "I'm pretty sure Dumbledore was taking him to his office -"

"His office? Harry can't have done something wrong already!" said Neville worriedly

"Well, I think he may just be talking to him about – well, you know" said Hermione reassuringly

The conversation suddenly went quiet

"So – err – shall we go up to the dorms then?" asked Ron while trying to change the subject

"Yeah – yeah alright" answered Dean

Ron, Dean, Neville and Seamus all made their way up to their dormitory while Hermione stayed behind and waited for Ginny. After a few more moments of walking up the spiral staircase the boys reached their dormitory (theirs being the highest dorm in the tower). Their circular room was almost empty except for the five large four poster beds, five bedside tables, five large black trunks at the bottom of all the beds and the five windows looking out onto the grounds.

"Well, better get this place looking a bit more homey" Dean said while clapping his hands together

"You're not gunna' put up more of those West Cheese posters are you?" groaned Ron

"West Ham, not West Cheese, West H – a – m!" corrected Dean while opening his trunk

"Well, are you?" inquired Ron again

"Same am" chuckled Dean

Ron groaned louder and moved over to his bed

"So Neville, have you still got that plant of yours?" asked Seamus

"Yeah!" said Neville excitedly and reaching in his trunk for it "It's gotten a lot bigger! Professor Sprout said when it gets big enough we can bread it – just a few more weeks left and it'll be ready"

Neville finally pulled the now rather large (about the length of a man's fully grown arm) grey looking cactus out of his trunk

"Um... Neville... why's it getting bigger?" asked Ron worriedly

"Oh, my gran had to use a shrinking spell on it – it was too large to fit in my trunk" said Neville cheerfully as he watched the Mimbulus Mimbletonia grow larger

"So, Ron, good holiday?" asked Dean

"It was brilliant! Best yet! Harry and Hermione came over, and my whole family was there!" said Ron sounding very excitedly "And we met Hermione's parent's too"

Dean snorted with laughter

"Meeting the in-laws eh'"

"Shut up!" Ron shouted "So, how was yours?"

"Yeah it was alright, not as good as yours though, we just went to Barbados on holiday to visit me aunt"

"Barbados! Wow! I'd love to go there" Neville shouted loudly "That's where Abyssinian shrivelfig's grow! The amount of stuff I could shrink with one of those!"

Everyone started laughing, but it was cut short by someone entering the room

"Oh, Hi guys"

"Harry!" said Ron "What did Dumbledore want with you?"

"Oh, he just wanted to talk to me about the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher"

Ron instantly knew what Harry's was on about

"Hey that Professor Tonks, do you guys know her? Because Ginny on the train said -" started Seamus

"Yeah, we know her, she's an Auror" said Ron coolly

"What?! An Auror! How comes you guys always hang around with Aurors?!" said Seamus loudly

"Well -"

"I thought I kind of recognised her – she was with us last year in – you know" said Neville

"Yeah" said Harry quickly

"But... how did she like... transform from that old woman?" asked Dean while putting on his West Ham pyjamas

"She's a Metamorphmagus" answered Harry

"A what?" replied Dean confused

"Metamorphmagus – it means she can transform her appearance at will" repeated Harry

"Cool!" said Dean sounding amazed

After a few more minutes of talking the five boys decided to try and get some sleep; so they climbed into their beds and extinguished the lights

"Psst, Harry" whispered Ron while making sure that everyone else was asleep

"What?" said Harry sleepily "What d'ya want?"

"When Dumbledore spoke to you, what'd he say?"

"He just said that we or any other of us that know about the Order shouldn't go telling people too much about Tonks"

"Too much? You mean -"

"Yup, not just Tonks either, we shouldn't talk about any Order members"

"Oh, alright" said Ron "Oh, and Harry, did Dumbledore say anything to you about that letter he gave you for your birthday?"

Harry didn't say anything, all Ron could see was that he had turned over

"Harry!" whispered Ron a bit too loud "Are you still awake?"

"Yeah..."

"Then – then did he say anything about his letter?"

Harry paused once again before talking "... no..."

"But – but, then, what'd he -"

"Just drop it Ron..."

"Oh, alright, Night then"

"Night"

When Harry heard Ron snoring he leaned up from his bed (still with his back to Ron) and just stared out of the window; watching the silhouettes of a few Thestrals in the silvery full moon. He watched as they flew up from the Forbidden Forest and circled around the area before diving back inside. Harry then continued to look directly into the full moon, he started to think about Lupin, and where he would be right now; maybe in the Shrieking Shack? But this thought was soon drowned out of His mind; it was racing with what Dumbledore had told him that evening; the same information that he made Harry promise to keep secret for a while. Harry slowly laid back down on his bed quietly and closed his eyes as tight as possible to try and fall asleep. His mind raced faster with the same words as he drifted asleep. "Should I? Should I? Should I?"


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Meeting with McGonagall

Harry Potter and the Secret Squib!

Chapter Sixteen: Meeting with McGonagall

Harry got up sleepily the next morning; he had only had a few hours sleep and wasn't in the mood for his first day of school

"C'mon Harry!" Ron sighed "I've been ready for ten minutes"

"That's a first" laughed Harry as slowly buttoned up his shirt and looked out of the murky window; it was still raining outside and looked like it had rained all through the night

"Yeah Ron, Harry's right, that is a first" agreed Dean

Their laughs were suddenly interrupted as Hermione entered the room

"Aren't you boys ready yet? I've been waiting for five minutes!"

"I've been waiting for ten, and anyway, I'm ready, I'm just waiting for this Flobberworm" said Ron nodding in Harry's direction

After a few more tedious minutes Harry and finally finished getting ready

"Finally" sighed Ron "So, can we go now?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if all the food was gone; some of those new first years are right little fat -"

"Dean!" interrupted Hermione quickly "It's not their fault they're a little over weight"

"Yeah, and it's not our fault if they eat all the food!"

Harry, Ron, Seamus and Neville all broke into laughter while Hermione's face looked stern

After a few more minutes the six friends started to head down to the Common Room

"I don't believe it!" said Hermione sounding astonished

"What? What's a matter?" asked Ron looking confused

"Look, over there!" said Hermione as she pointed to the notice board, which had a large new fancy piece of parchment in the middle of it covering the rest.

Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes!

Too much money to know what to do with?

Bored with plain old Zonko's products?

Then contact Fred and George Weasley now!

If you wish to order a product please send an owl to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley.

(Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes shall not be held accountable for the consumer's actions with the product.)

"How – How did Fred and George get this up?" asked Dean

"I dunno… maybe they got an owl to bring it" replied Ron

"Yeah, but an owl wouldn't be able to pin it up!" said Hermione

"Maybe they got McGonagall to put it up this morning, you know, so the first years would see" said Harry

The groups pondering was interrupted by Ginny's arrival

"Oh Hey Gin" said Ron

"Hi, I thought I missed you Hermione, you weren't in you room"

"Hey look!" said Seamus happily "The first Hogsmeade date is up"

"Oh yeah" said Dean acknowledgeable "First weekend in October, should be cool"

Ron noticed that Hermione was still staring at Fred and George's poster

"Um, Hermione, you aren't going to take that down are you?"

"Well…" started Hermione

"They haven't broken any rules – they're just selling things, they're not asking for testers again, so, what's the harm?"

"Well, if you'd let me finish" said Hermione coldly "There is no harm, that's the thing, nothing in the school rules says that you can't order practical jokes by owl"

"So Fred and George are actually sticking to the rules?" Ron said amazed

"It looks that way…" replied Hermione

"Will you two stop flirting and hurry up?" said Seamus as he climbed through the portrait hole

"But – we – weren't" Ron stuttered as he climbed through after Seamus

Hermione rolled her eyes as she too climbed through the portrait hole with the rest of the group

"So, Harry, what's the matter? You look kind of pale this morning" asked Ginny as they walked down a flight of stairs

"Oh, its just, well, I didn't get too much sleep last night"

"Oh, did you have the dream again?" replied Ginny

Harry paused before he spoke; he never remembered mentioning his dream to Ginny; just Ron and Hermione

"No, it was – it was something else"

Ginny opened her mouth to inquire further but Ron shot her a look telling her that she shouldn't.

They reached the bottom of the marble staircase after another few quite minutes; Harry noticed a few nervous first years slowly making their way into the hall while quiet obviously whispering about him. As Harry made his way into the Great Hall his eyes focused on the staff table; he watched as the teachers chatted happily to each other

"Well it looks like the first years didn't eat all the food" laughed Dean as he sat down next to Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown

"Yeah" Ron snorted as he straight away started to fill his plate with toast, bacon and eggs "So Harry, when are you going to start recruiting?"

"Um, dunno, I'll probably just put up a notice in the common room; New Beaters and Chaser required"

"Yeah, I wonder if any of them from last year have improved" Seamus said

"Hope so, they'll have more experience from any new people, they did play last year after all" replied Harry

The group's conversation was once again interrupted by the clattering sound of hundreds of owls soaring into the Great Hall through the upper windows. They descended all over the large Hall, dropping letters and packages in front of their owners while also soaking them with droplets of water; it was clear that it was still raining heavily outside. Harry wasn't surprised that he hadn't received any mail; the only people who'd be writing to him were with him at Hogwarts. Hermione, however, had to once again make way for the large damp barn owl that had just landed in front of her with a soggy Daily Prophet clutched in its beak.

"Is there anything about Fudge in there Hermione" asked Ron as Hermione placed a Knut into the leather pouch on the owl's leg and watched as it took off while once again soaking them

"What?" Harry said loudly while sounding hurt "Why do you what to know about him for?" Harry's voice seemed to get more dangerous as he talked about Fudge

"I don't want to know about him the way your thinking mate" said Ron quickly "I want to know if he's be kicked out of office yet, that's all"

Harry looked away and went back to eating his breakfast

"It hasn't said anything about Fudge yet" Hermione said while trying to restart the conversation "Just the usual bit about more Death Eaters surfacing to fight along side Voldemort – Oh Ron, you really should start using his name, Fear of the name just increases -"

"Fear of the object it self – yes Hermione, I know, but still, it's different if you grow up in a pure-blood family" finished Ron

"Guys, can we not talk about Who-Know-Who while we're eating please?" asked Seamus politely "It kinda' puts me off me food"

"Oh, sorry Seamus'" said Ron as he piled yet more food onto his already filled plate

Instead of finishing her food Hermione once again disappeared behind the Daily Prophet. After a few more Voldemort less minutes Professor McGonagall moved quickly along the table handing out small pieces of parchment.

"What? Professor what's this?" asked Ron rudely

"That, Mr. Weasley, is your appointment time to come and see me to discuss this years classes"

"So Professor, we don't have any classes today?" asked Dean excitedly

"That is correct Mr. Thomas"

Smiles appeared on all the sixth years' faces, except Hermione's

"Hermione, what's the matter?" asked Ginny

"No – no classes! I was really hoping to get a good start today…" Hermione said miserably

Ron rolled his eyes away from Hermione and towards the others

"So, Harry, what time you got?"

"What?" Harry said while looking dazed "Oh, ten past two"

"That's after me" said Parvati "I'm at two"

"Well, I've got mine at ten so I'll tell you what its like" said Lavender happily

"Wish I had the whole day off" Ginny said glumly "I expect that all this weeks lessons are just going to be lectures about how important the O.W.L's are"

Ron laughed.

"You're expecting right Gin, but at least you anit got Umbridge giving your lectures!" laughed Ron

"Yeah, you're right; Tonks should be cool, she is an Auror after all" replied Ginny

"I bet she'll be practical too" said Ron happily "After all she does now work with Professor Lupin; he's bound to give her some pointers"

"Wait, she knows Lupin?" Seamus asked

"Yeah, and Mad-Eye and loads more" laughed Harry

"You know, you guys hang around with the weirdest people…" Lavender said jokily

"That's rich coming from the girl who idealises Trelawney" Ron said coldly

"I wonder how many people dropped Defence Against the Dark Arts…" Dean said

"Probably loads because of Umbridge" laughed Harry

"D'ya think all the Slytherins will drop it?" Seamus asked

"Well, even if they do become Death Eaters when their older they'll still need to know how to defend, so, to be honest, I have no idea" answered Hermione

The group's conversation about Death Eaters was yet again interrupted by Professor McGonagall moving up the table handing out even more pieces of parchment.

"I was wondering if I was going to get my timetable" Ginny said as she received her piece of parchment

"What classes you got today? Any good ones?" Ron asked eagerly

"Well, yeah, I guess so" Ginny said as she looked down at her timetable "Double Charms, Herbology, Divination and double Defence Against the Dark Arts"

"Better than ours last year anyway" laughed Harry

"Yeah… Well, I better be off guys, bye"

"See ya Gin" Ron said as he watched as Ginny walked away from the tables with the others sixth-year less students

"Should we go back to the Common Room then?" asked Neville as he picked up his bag from under the table

"Might as well, it's not like we can go outside in this weather" said Harry gloomily as he got up from his chair

"Yeah, trust us lot to get a free day when it's pouring down outside…" agreed Ron as he as well stood up

"Harry would you mind if I took a look at that book Bill got you for your birthday?" asked Hermione as the group began to leave the Great Hall

"Yeah sure" said Harry happily to Hermione's delight "I'll probably take a look through the D.A.D.A book Kingsley got me -"

"Yeah, we could all try out some of the spells on each other" interrupted Ron eagerly

"It'll be like the DA again" said Neville excitedly

"Yeah Harry, d'ya mind if we all take a look aswell?" asked Seamus

"Nah, it's a great idea! I flicked through it over the summer and there was a protection spell I wanted to try out"

"What's the book like? Does it give a good explanation of the spells?" asked Parvati

"Yeah, well good ones, shows you how to use it, where to aim, and what the result will be like" answered Harry

As the group reached the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room they noticed that The Fat Lady had company

"Who's this?" said Ron as he nodded at the handsome Victorian-looking curly-haired man sitting besides The Fat Lady

"Why aren't you in your – oh – Sixth years – Password?"

"Pad -"

"No wait Hermione – so – who's this then?" interrupted Ron as he was again nodded towards the portraits company

"I, am Sir Hugo De'Lamontre" said the Victorian-looking portrait

"No, I mean, are you her" Ron snorted "You know"

"Can't two portraits have a simple chat anymore without being classed lovers?" said The Fat Lady sounding rather agitated

"Nope" Ron replied cheerily

"Oh, Ron, leave them alone – Padfoot"

"Correct" said the grumpy portrait coldly as it swung open rather faster than usual and almost hit Dean in the face as it did so

"Core, touchy!" said Dean as he jumped out of the way just in time

The eight sixth-year friends all climbed into the scarlet and gold Common Room and sat down in their usual seats

"They feel exactly like the old ones" said Ron as he happily relaxed in his favourite chair

"That's because they are" laughed Hermione "Professor McGonagall told me this morning; she was putting the new Hogsmeade visit dates up when I came down; I asked her if they were new and she told me she just used a repairing charm on them"

"Oh, cool" said Dean who as well was admiring the new looking chairs

"So Hermione, you wanted the code breaking book yeah?" asked Harry

"Yeah, but that is only if you don't mind me reading it"

"Hermione, it's no problem, honest" Harry said cheerfully as he raised his wand into the air "Accio Books"

As Harry finished the spell the two books came soaring into the room gracefully

"Thanks Harry" said Hermione who immediately started reading the book

"So, where'd you want to start? Disarming? Protection? Attacking?" asked Harry

"Attacking sounds good" said Neville encouragingly

"Alright" said Harry as he turned to page thirty-two "The Blinding Charm"

After twenty minutes of practicing the hex, silvery-white streaks of light were starting to shoot across the room; Harry had quiet easily mastered the charm on his first try so he was now helping Neville with his aim

"Err – Harry, how long does this blinding charm last for again" asked Seamus nervously as he rubbed his now silvery-white eyes

Harry laughed

"Who hit you?"

"Me" said Ron as he scratched his head coolly

"Could you hurry an' answer me question please; all I can see is white" said Seamus sounding agitated

"Oh, well it says the time depends on how much effort and feeling the person put into the hex" Harry said as he read from the book "So, it depends really how much Ron wanted to hex you"

"Well – Well anit there an counter-charm?" Seamus said while sounding even more nervous

"Well" said Harry flicking through the book "There's not one that I can see so far"

"You should go down and see Madam Pomfrey" said Hermione as she looked up from The Key to Spell Breaking by Feltic Twaller

"Yeah, I bet she could fix it" said Parvati as she looked up form her exploding snap game against Lavender

"Yeah, Madam Promfrey can fix anything" Lavender said lovingly

"Well, can one of you give me a hand down there? Considering the fact that I can't see!" Seamus was clearly starting to get even more agitated

"I'll take you" said Dean "That way it'll stop me being hit"

Dean led Seamus down to the hospital while Harry turned back to Ron and Neville

"Well, I think that's enough for now" Harry said as he closed the large book "Is it me or is it really cold in here"

"S'not you mate" said Ron as he pulled on his Hogwarts jumper

"Well why do you just light the fire then?" said Hermione as she once again peered over he book

"Good thinking Hermione" Harry said as he pointed his wand at the fire "Incendio"

A roaring fire broke out in the fire place as Harry finished the spell; He, Ron and Neville all immediately moved next to the fire

After twenty more warm minutes Lavender bid farewell to her friends and left for her appointment with Professor McGonagall

"I wonder…" said Hermione as she closed the book for the first time in an hour

"You wonder what?" asked Ron

"Well, Ronald if you let me finish I could tell you" said Hermione coldly "I was going to say I wonder if she'll continue with Divination -"

"Oh course she will!" snapped Parvati instantly "Why wouldn't she?"

"Well, because Firenze is going to be teaching Divination isn't he -"

"Says who!" Parvati snapped back, her voice made her answer sound more like a come back than a question

"Well Firenze can't go back to the Forbidden Forest can he? And I expect Dumbledore will want to put his Centaur knowledge to use" replied Hermione

"Yeah but it doesn't prove that we won't be taught by Professor Trelawney; Professor Firenze might teach the first, second, third and fourth years, and Professor Trelawney will teach the N.E.W.T -"

"Fat chance!" interrupted Ron "Firenze himself said Trelawney was a superstitious fraud, you can't beat the Centaurs at their own game Parvati"

Parvati looked completely hurt

"But – he – can't – Centaurs are stupid anyway!" Parvati said as she stormed from the Common Room while knocking over the Exploding Snap game which landed on the floor with a large sequence of bangs

"Well done Ron" said Hermione spitefully

"What? But you started it!"

"You know she idolises Professor Trelawney, so why go and upset her like that"

"S'pose, so… where'd you think she's gone?" asked Ron

"Probably to go and wait for Lavender" Neville said

"Yeah, that or she's gone to see Trelawney" laughed Harry

A few minutes later Dean climbed back through the Portrait hole

"Hey" said Dean as he walked to rejoin the group

"Hey, where's Seamus?" asked Ron

"Oh, well Madam Pomfrey can't find a counter-curse either so she sent me back up here to ask if she could borrow the book quickly" replied Dean

"Oh, yeah sure" said Harry as he handed the book over "Ron how much feeling did you put into that spell?"

"Well, I was kinda' angry that I couldn't really do it right, so I guess, quite a lot" laughed Ron innocently

"Well, see you, I'll come back up later with Seamus" Dean said as he waved them goodbye and set off through the portrait hole

"D'you reckon he's still with Ginny" Harry asked

"What!" Ron said loudly

"Oh, yeah she is" said Hermione "They owl'd each other all summer -"

"WHAT" Ron shouted

"Oh Ron, shut up" snapped Hermione "Ginny told you last year that she was going out with Dean"

"Yeah but – but I didn't think they were together together!" replied Ron

"Ginny isn't a little girl anymore Ron, she has grown up from the little sister you used to protect, she is a young woman now and can look after her -"

"Hermione, she still is my LITTLE sister, which means I get to look out for her" interrupted Ron

"Oh, Ron" sighed Hermione "Sometimes you can be so sweet but still so wrong, Bill, Charlie, Per – Fred and George all get that she has grown up, why can't you?"

Ron didn't answer back; his mind has gone blank since her heard Hermione call him 'sweet'

"But – she – Ginny – … you really think I'm sweet?" said Ron looking extremely happy

Hermione rolled her eyes affectionately away from Ron and muttered "Boys"

"Well, I'm bored" Harry sighed "I'm going for a walk"

"What? Why?" Hermione asked

"Dunno', just feel like going for a walk" Harry laughed as he made his way across the Common Room

"Hey wait up mate, I'll come with -"

"No!" Harry said quickly "It's – um – alright, Ron, you stay here, I'll be alright"

"Oh – err – see ya then" said Ron stunned

Harry quickly made his way out of the Common Room without an idea of where he was going

"Nice one Harry" Harry thought to himself "Make Ron think you hate him and wonder of without a clue of where you going – real smart"

"Harry!" shouted Lavender as she came hurrying towards him while interrupting his thoughts

"Oh, hi Lavender" said Harry surprised to see anyone else around

"Hi, err – is everyone still in the Common Room?" Lavender asked

"Um… yeah, everyone 'cept me, Seamus, Dean and Parvati" Harry answered

"Oh, do you know where Parvati's gone?" Lavender inquired

"Nah, sorry" said Harry dully

"Oh, well, see you Harry" said Lavender as she turned to leave

"Bye"

Harry continued walking as Lavender run off until he noticed the window to his side, he turned to it and stared outside; in front of him through the pouring rain and dark clouds sat the huge oval Quidditch pitch; Harry watched as the Gryffindor flag flapped furiously in the cold, strong wind.

Harry sighed. He wanted more than anything to be able to go outside and relax with a hot sun beating down on him. However, Harry's eyes suddenly snapped out of their dazedly view as he heard a rustle of footsteps behind him, he turned around quickly to see where the noise had come from

"Hello? Is – Is anyone there?" Harry asked

Several seconds passed without any reply

"I know someone's there… I saw you run around the corner" Harry said loudly

No one answered; in fact, there was no sound around Harry at all

Harry sprinted away from his spot near the window and run to the Common Room

"Hey Harry -" started Ron as Harry entered

"Can't talk – need map" Harry said and he continued to sprint up the spiral staircase

When Harry reached his room he quickly moved towards his trunk at the bottom of his bed and started rummaging through it hastily

"C'mon, where is it… Got it!" said Harry as he pulled out an old looking piece of Parchment "I solemnly swear I am up to no good"

The old piece of parchment started to reveal the entire grounds of Hogwarts; one by one the student's names started to appear on the map

"C'mon, where have you gone" Harry said to himself as he searched the map of the area he was in before "Wait… the Quidditch Pitch?"

Harry turned his head towards the window and tried to spot the Quidditch Pitch through all the heavy rain and fog

"It's no use, I'm going to have to go down there" Harry thought to himself as he sprinted from the dorm and back into the Common Rom

"Where you off to -" started Ron once again

"Can't talk – can't waste time" Harry said as he sprinted through The Fat Lady's portrait

"Slow down you young'on!" said The Fat Lady's guest grumpily as Harry continued to sprint away

After a few more minutes Harry reached the vast oak doors and burst through them and ran out into the heavily pouring rain; he tore down the stone steps (almost slipping over as he did so), across the waterlogged grass, along the wet gravel path, and, then finally, headed for the stadium.

His mouth was completely dry as he continued to run, he found it hard to fight off his stitch and manage to breathe at the same time as he hurtled past the changing rooms and into the stadium.

Harry's jaw dropped; the stadium was completely empty

"What?" Harry said as he raised the map to his eyes and struggled to see it through the rain which was now coming down even more heavily on top of him

His eyes widened; as he stared down at the soaked map he watched as a small black dot labelled Harry Potter slowly walked a few centimetres forward

"Where have they -" Harry stopped mid sentence as his eyes homed in on a certain black dot moving speedily up the Gryffindor stand "gone…"

Harry shot his head towards the stands to try and find the mysterious person; his head switched positions so many times it was like he was trying to spot the Golden Snitch

"It's impossible from down here" Harry thought angrily as he held out his palm face up and placed his wand carefully in the centre with the tip pointing north "Locate"

Harry's wand spun furiously in his hand's palm

"C'mon, hurry up" Harry thought to himself irritably "… Yes!"

The wand had sharply stopped spinning in Harry's hand and had raised into a sixty degree angle pointing up towards the Gryffindor stands

"Got you" Harry said happily as he took the wand from his hand and raised it into the air "Accio Firebolt"

Harry's broom suddenly came into view as it soared through the large oak doors and entered the murky fog and torrential rain outside as it made its way to its caller. Harry threw his leg over the broom as soon as it reached him and kicked off from the muddy ground and flew speedily into the sky

"Where – Where are" Harry paused. It was hard to breath being so high with the wind slamming into his face and unsteadying him from his broom, not only that but it was extremely hard to see through all the rain

"Impervius" Harry said with his arm covering his mouth so he could talk. The rain which had already set on his glasses began to run down the lens' and bounce off "Look, I know you're here" Harry paused once again to catch his breath "Show – Show yourself"

"Please, leave, just leave me alone" said a small and faint voice from somewhere in the stands

Harry was surprised to hear a plea instead of a threat

"I won't – I won't hurt you; I just want to – to talk to you -"

"No, just – just please go away!" said the small whimpering voice once again

As far as Harry was concerned he had not gotten completely soaking wet to just go back to the Common Room; he was determined to find out who the person was so he flew closer to the flooded stands and landed in the wet front row

"Please, just let me – let me talk to you" Harry said loudly so he could be heard through the thunderous wind

No one answered. The only sound around Harry was the wind as it slammed into the stands

"Let me talk to you, please" Harry said louder so he could be heard

Once again no one answered. Harry frantically through the map in front of his eyes; there was only one dot in the whole Quidditch stadium; that dot was labelled 'Harry Potter'

Harry gloomily and confusedly mounted his broom once more and shot off from the flooded stand and flew steadily to the muddy ground below. As Harry trotted across the waterlogged pitch his mind raced with names; he just couldn't place the name he saw on the map with anyone he had seen enter. After a few more moments Harry had arrived at the Gryffindor changing room door, not wanting to go back to the Common Room yet, he went inside and sat down.

Harry just sat there with his head leant backwards on the wall; he could not believe how the mysterious person had managed to get past him, the Marauders Map and a Location charm. Harry pulled his head forward slowly and looked down towards the magical map; Seamus must have fully regained his sight because he was now out of the Hospital wing and having his meeting with Professor McGonagall. Harry gave a quick look at the Gryffindor Common Room (Ron and Neville were both still where they were when Harry left, but Hermione was pacing up and down in the girls dormitories; Harry guessed she must be getting ready to go to her meeting next). He pulled out his wand one last time, tapped the middle of the map and said "Mischief Managed". The Marauders map started to retract all the different lines that made up the 2D hallways and classrooms. Harry once again let his head drift backwards and land softly onto the changing room walls, as he closed his eyes he felt himself start to drift asleep.

"Harry! Harry!" said Ron as he shook Harry awake an hour later. Ron was only slightly wet and looked like he had only been out in the rain for a few seconds

"W – What? Ron? What's a ma -"

"Your meeting! You're late for your meeting!" said Ron frantically "Professor McGonagall sent me, Hermione and Neville to find you"

"What? I'm late!" Harry said as he jumped up and grabbed his Firebolt and the Marauders Map

"Hey Hermione, over here, I found him!" Ron shouted

"Oh, there you are Ha – Why are you soaking wet?" Hermione asked confused as she came in front the rain outside, she too was only slightly wet

"Long story – I'll tell you about it later" Harry said as he broke into a run

"Harry wait, me and Ron will take those for you" Hermione said as she gestured to his broomstick and the map

"Oh, thanks" said Harry as he threw them to Ron "I'll see you in the Common Room later"

"See ya mate" said Ron as he picked himself up off the floor

"Bye Harry" Hermione said as she started to help Ron get up off the floor

Harry burst threw the changing room doors and once again ran out into the freezing cold pouring rain; he sprinted along the wet gravel path, across the waterlogged grass, and straight up the stone steps (once again almost slipping as he did so) and finally he reached the large oak doors which opened up slowly as he approached.

"Please don't be too late" Harry muttered to himself "Please don't be too late. Please don't be -"

"Mr. Potter" came a stern and posh voice from Harry's side

Harry stopped immediately

"I'm sorry I'm late Professor, I – err – fell asleep in the -"

"We don't need a full explanation now Mr. Potter; you've wasted quiet enough time as it is, now please, follow me" said Professor McGonagall harshly as she lead Harry to her office.

A few moments later, after they had only walked about ten steps, Professor McGonagall stopped suddenly

"Mr. Potter, do you have to make such an awful squelching sound?"

"What?" Harry said sounding confused as he looked down at his soaking and muddy shoes "Oh, sorry Professor"

"How in Merlin did you get so wet if you were just sleeping?" inquired Professor McGonagall

"Well, it's a long story" said Harry as he looked back at the muddy trail he had caused

"Indeed. Well, there's no point having you walking around the school drenched from head to toe" said Professor McGonagall as she pulled out her wand and gave it a shape flick towards Harry

Harry felt a beautifully warm sensation come over him; it felt very much the opposite of having the disillusionment charm put on him. As Harry checked his robes he realised that he was perfectly dry

"Come along now Mr. Potter" said Professor McGonagall who had already started walking again

"Professor, what about all the mud, shouldn't we -"

"I'll let Argus get that, it is his job after all" said Professor McGonagall coldly. Harry was sure that she still hadn't forgiven him for siding with Professor Umbridge the year previous

After a few more minutes they reached the marble staircase leading to Professor McGonagall's office

"I trust you know the intention of this meeting" asked Professor McGonagall as she began to walk up the staircase

"Yeah, it's to decide on this years classes" answered Harry as he ran to catch up with Professor McGonagall

"That is correct, but I'd also like to discuss the matter of your captainship of the Gryffindor Quidditch team" replied Professor McGonagall as she began to walk down the hall way leading to her office

"My captainship? Have I done something wrong?" Harry asked

"Oh no, I just want to make sure you captain us to another year with the House Cup" Professor McGonagall said happily as she approached her door "Tabby Cat". The two stone lion's on either side of her door roared with approval; they began to spin around slowly and pull the door open. As Harry followed her inside he couldn't remember the last time he was here; he looked around the tidy square tartan office; in front of him sat a large oak desk which was neatly filled with parchment and quills. As he continued to look around the room his eyes were drawn to the large glass cabinet on his left hand side; inside the cabinet the House Cup sparkled against his glasses.

"Please, Mr. Potter, take a seat" Professor McGonagall said as she conjured up a rather uncomfortable looking chair

"Thanks" Harry said as he took the seat

"So, Mr. Potter" Professor McGonagall said as she sat down in her chair "Is it still your wish to become an Auror?"

"Yeah!" Harry said quickly "But, I don't think I can…"

"Why do you think that?" inquired Professor McGonagall

"Well, because I only got an A in my Potion's exam, and you said that Professor Snape only accepts people who get over an E" Harry answered

"Ah, well, Professor Dumbledore thought you might ask that question, so he asked Professor Snape to take you on as a favour for him" Professor McGonagall said with a smile

Harry sat there with his mouth open; he couldn't believe he would be able to train for an Auror

"So" said Professor McGonagall as she pushed a piece of parchment and a quill towards Harry "Please mark off the subjects you wish to continue"

Harry looked down at the list; he instantly grabbed the quill and put a tick next to Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creations and, which Harry had thought about long and hard about, Potions.

"So" Professor McGonagall said as she took the paper back "You have decided to drop Astronomy, Divination, and History of Magic, is that correct?"

Harry nodded.

"Very well then" Professor McGonagall said as she made a square in the air with her wand "Here is your new timetable Mr. Potter"

Harry watched as the air drawn square started to materialise into a square piece of parchment which floated neatly down to Harry

"As you can see Mr. Potter, I have also included Occlumency by special request from Professor Dumbledore"

"Oh, but Professor, what's this?" Harry asked pointing to the parchment

"That, Mr. Potter, is another special requested class from professor Dumbledore" answered Professor McGonagall

"Advanced Defence Against the Dark Art? But why do I need -"

"Professor Dumbledore thought after your talk last year that you would benefit from far more advanced defence classes than you are currently taking"

Harry was speechless; being taught Defence Against the Dark Arts by an Auror and the only person Voldemort has ever feared would be amazing

"Now Mr. Potter, I would like to speak to you about this years coming Quidditch season" Professor McGonagall started "I take it you know how to reserve the Quidditch pitch for tryouts and training, yes?"

"Well, err – no" Harry said nervously

"Oh, well to reserve the pitch you must speak with Madam Hooch, as you may know it is first come first serve"

Harry nodded encouragingly

"What are you plan's on recruiting a new team this year Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked

"Well, err – I was going to put up a notice in the Common Room, and ask last years players if they would like to re-tryout" answered Harry

"Very well Mr. Potter, you may go" Professor McGonagall said as she stood up

"Thanks Professor" replied Harry as he stood up and made his way over to the door "Oh, Professor, there was something I wanted to ask you"

"Go ahead Mr. Potter"

"Well, have you still got the list of names from the sorting?"

"The sorting? Oh my no, once we have sorted the pupils there is no need for such list; why do you ask?"

"Oh, well – err – I was – err – wondering if I could have a copy of it for err – Quidditch, yeah, Quidditch"

"Oh" said Professor McGonagall sounding suspicious "Well, there is a way that you could once again hear the full contents of the list"

"Really? How" Harry said a bit too enthusiastically

"The Sorting Hat, Mr. Potter"

"Harry" said Ron loudly five minutes as Harry's climbed through the portrait hole. The whole group from that morning were there, all except Dean.

"Hey" replied Harry as he walked up to the group

"How'd it go?" Ron asked

"Pretty well" answered Harry

"Harry, can I see your timetable?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, sure" Harry said as he handed her the small piece of parchment

"You dropped history of magic!" Hermione said sounding horrified

"Of course I did" replied Harry coolly

"Harry, how comes you got two lots of Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Ron asked looking puzzled

"One's normal, and one's special advanced classes from Dumbledore"

"You're being taught by Dumbledore…" Neville said sounding amazed

"Yeah"

"So they're making you take Occlumency again? That's good" said Hermione cheerfully

"You might think so, Snape is such a -"

"Haven't you looked at your timetable? You're being taught by Dumbledore this year, not Snape…" said Hermione showing Harry the parchment

"You're joking…" Harry said sounding bewildered

"Nope" said Hermione happily

"So, Harry, what'd McGonagall say about you O.W.L results?" asked Ron

Harry knew what Ron meant by 'O.W.L results'; Harry knew he was asking whether he could begin to train as an Auror even though he barely passed Potions

"Well, she said that they were good enough for me to qualify as an Auror"

"That's great mate!" Ron said happily

"But, I thought Snape only took people above an E" asked Hermione

"He does, but Dumbledore 'persuaded' him to let me in" Harry laughed

"You didn't drop Care of Magical Creatures did ya?" asked Ron

"Course not!" Harry said quickly "Ron, when have you got your meeting anyway?" Harry asked

"In about three hours" laughed Ron "I can't wait to drop Potions!"

Harry shot an angry look at Ron

"It's not like I wouldn't like to be an Auror Harry, but well, you know, I'm hopeless at Potions" Ron said

"You're not worse than me" Neville said glumly "But in my meeting Professor McGonagall said that if you are good enough in Herbology you don't really need Potions, so if I do decide to train as an Auror -"

"You want to be an Auror!" Seamus said loudly

"Well, I'd really like to be a Herbologist, but Gran says I should be an Auror like my parents were" replied Neville proudly

This was the first time that Harry had ever heard Neville talk so freely and proudly about his Parents

"So, Seamus, what do YOU want to do when you're older then?" asked Dean who seemed to have just entered

"Well – err – I dunno! I wouldn't mind bein' a Dragon Tamer or somethin'" answered Seamus

Ron laughed.

"You – a Dragon Tamer! You couldn't even handle the Blast-Ended Skrewts in our fourth year!"

"Yeah I could!" argued Seamus

"Trust me Seamus; Dragon's are hard" said Harry who knew perfectly well how hard it was to handle a dragon when in his fourth year he was made to defend himself against one during his first task of The Triwizard Tournament

"It was only an idea! What do you want to be then Dean?" Seamus said sounding slightly annoyed

"Well, I was thinking about becoming an Artist, you know, for the Daily Prophet or something"

"An artist? Like the Muggles have? What kind of a borin' job is that?"

"Suit your self" shrugged Dean

"So Harry, what was so important earlier?" Ron asked

"Oh, err – I err – thought I saw – um – someone on the Quidditch Pitch – and I – err – wanted to see who it was, you know, maybe recruit them if they were Gryffindor"

"Cool, were they?" Dean asked

"Dunno', I didn't see them when I got down there, I probably missed them" replied Harry

"But who'd be practicing Quidditch in that weather" Ron asked as he gestured towards the window

"No idea, but who ever they were they were moving quiet fast" Harry replied

"You think they were on a Firebolt?" Neville asked

"Not that fast; maybe a Nimbus two thousand or two thousand and one" answered Harry

"Harry, fancy a game of Wizard's Chess?" Ron asked

"Go on then" Harry replied cheerfully as Ron began to run up to the dorms and get the chess pieces

"Neville, wanna' game of exploding snap?" Dean asked

"Can't, I have to go and show Professor Sprout my Mimbulus Mimbletonia so she can check up on it" Neville said as he checked his watch and began to run up the spiral staircase

"Seamus, wanna' play?" Dean asked

"Yeah, alright" Seamus said happily

"Well, you boys have fun playing around" Hermione said as she got up to leave

"Where're you off to?" Ron asked as he came down as saw Hermione walking towards the door

"The Library, I need to catch up on -"

"But we haven't even had any classes yet Hermione, how can you have homework?" Ron asked confusedly

"I wasn't going to say homework Ronald, if you'd just let me finish I could tell you" Hermione shot

Ron rolled his eyes

"What then?"

"S.P.E.W"

Ron let out a large sigh as Hermione walked towards the portrait

"Will she ever learn that the House-Elf's like being treated as slaves?"

"Probably not" laughed Harry as he made sure Hermione's was gone

Hermione's PoV:

"S.P.E.W"

Hermione heard as Ron let out a huge sigh as she walked towards the portrait

"Those boys" she thought as she climbed through the portrait hole "They must think I'm completely deaf!"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potties friend, Gangrene, out of class are we?" chuckled Peeves five minutes later as Hermione walked down the fifth floor

"Why now" Hermione thought

"Please go away Peeves, I'm busy" replied Hermione as she tried to ignore the childish poltergeist

"Don't look too busy to me" Peeves said sweetly as she floated slowly after her

"Why now, why now" Hermione thought

"Well I would be if you left me alone" said Hermione sounding slightly irritated

"Spoilsport" Peeves said as he blew a raspberry and floated away

"Good, he listened for once" Hermione thought as she continued walking

After several Peeves-less minutes Hermione made it to the Library entrance

"Hi Hermione!" shouted a pretty Ravenclaw girl from across the hall

"Shh!" Madam Prince, the Librarian, hissed

"Sorry!" said the Ravenclaw quietly

"Hi Alice" Hermione said quietly to the girl as she sat down next to here "What're you doing here?"

"Oh you know, just reading" Alice said quietly while showing Hermione the front of the book (Veritaserum: The Truth Behind The Potion by Milfreed Winester) "All the boys are having a party in the Common Room, I can't get any reading done with them racketing on"

"I know what you mean, there were only a few of us in our Common Room and there still was loads of noise; honestly, who ever invented Exploding Snap had no respect for other people's feelings" Hermione agreed quietly

Alice giggled

"So, what are you doing down here anyway?"

"Oh, I'm working on S.P.E.W" Hermione replied

"But Hermione, the House-Elves like working for us" Alice replied

"I know, that's why I have changed the principals from last year" Hermione said happily "I'm no longer trying to set them free, I'm just telling them what freedom offers, and then maybe they can make their own choice"

By the time Dinner rolled around the whole group had met back up in the Great Hall

"So, how was your day Gin?" Ron asked

"Terrible, all we did was get lectured about the O.W.L's, we barely even got to do anything practical"

Ron laughed

"Just wait a few more months Gin; it'll get a lot worse"

"Harry!" shouted a pretty blonde seventh year girl as she came hurrying towards Harry

"Oh, hi Katie" said Harry as he turned around

"Hi, I was just wondering about the Quidditch team"

"What about it?" Harry replied

"Well, if I could join as Chaser again" said Katie hopefully

"'Course you can!" Harry said quickly "We're really going to need you this year"

"Oh, thanks Harry!" Katie said as she leaned down and gave Harry a small kiss of the check and walked off

"Still can't keep 'em off you ay' Harry" Tonks laughed. She had just walked into The Great Hall and witnessed Harry being kissed. She looked very much like a proper Wizard in some areas now; but her hair was now blue and Harry could of swore he saw a Weird Sister's t-shirt under her light and dark blue robes

"Tonks you have the worst timing, you know that?" Harry replied jokily

"Worst for you, best for me" laughed Tonks as she walked over to the staff table

After a few more minutes The Great Hall started to fill with students; old and new

"So, Hermione, is it true you met Peeves on your way to the Library?" Dean asked

"What? How did you know about that?" Hermione asked bewildered

"He came in the Common Room, bragging" Ron answered

"Figures, he is so -"

But Hermione's sentence was quickly interrupted as Peeves poured a bucket of Pumpkin Juice over her head

"PEEVES!" roared Hermione

"Serves you right" chuckled Peeves as he floated off happily. The Slytherins were obviously delighted with what Peeves had done by the sounds of their hysteric laughter

"I'm soaked" Hermione said angrily through gritted teeth "Would you guys mind bringing me up some food later? I'm going to take a bath and I'll probably miss dinner"

"Yeah, sure" Ron said quickly as Hermione left The Great Hall

"Wonder why Peeves' so angry" Ginny asked

"What d'ya mean? Angry?" Seamus asked

"Well, usually if someone tells him to get lost he doesn't go and soak them does he?" answered Ginny

"I reckon that he misses Fred n' George if you ask me" Ron said "He used to help them plan pranks"

Harry laughed

"Oh about time!" Ron said greedily as the food magically appeared in front of them "I'm starving!"

"Me too" Harry said as he helped himself to a Chicken leg

"No wonder, after running around the school for half the day I don't blame you" Neville laughed

"D'you reckon we should tell Professor McGonagall about Peeves?" Ginny asked

"No point; she saw it all" Harry answered

"What? But why didn't she do anything?" Ginny replied

"Because Professor McGonagall knows that it would just embarrass Hermione more" Ron said "Not everyone saw it, but if McGonagall walked up to her and drew attention to it"

"Yeah I guess" Ginny sighed

"Gin, stop worrying about Hermione and just eat" Ron said as he pushed some Chicken towards his sister

"I wonder how much Hermione will want" Ginny said as she began putting pieces of Chicken onto a napkin

"Well, anything she don't eat the hover will" Dean laughed as he gestured to Ron

"Shupt ub" Ron said with his mouth full of food

"So, Neville how'd the talk with Sprout go?" Harry asked

"Oh really well, she took a little sample from my Mimbulus Mimbletonia to try and bread it early"

"How can you take a sample of a plant?" Seamus asked sounding confused

"Well, we used some of its Stinksap" Neville said happily

Harry remembered his year previous when he and Neville were both completely drenched with the gooey liquid

After another forty-five minutes the well fed occupant's started to leave The Great Hall and make their to their dorms

"So, shall we go?" asked Ginny as she stood up

"Yeah, might as well, I bet Hermione'll be hungry" Harry said

"She probably will, last time she eat was at Breakfast I think, I didn't see her at lunch" Ron said as he too stood up and began to leave the hall

"I wonder where Peeves went after he'd -"

But Dean's sentence was soon interrupted as a crying Hufflepuff third-year sped around the corner and past them covered in cream

"Huh?" Ron said "What happened to her?"

"Let's go find out" Harry said as he ran around the corner

"Wait up mate!" Ron said as he and the others sped after Harry

As the group rounded the corner they were met with Peeves' chuckling laughter

"Oh look, it's potty and weasel"

"Get lost Peeves" Ron said angrily

"Pop goes the weasel!" Peeves sung as he threw some sort of magical banger at Ron's feet

"Oi! I'm a Prefect, you can't do -"

But Ron's sentence was drowned on account of Peeves stuffing a cake into his mouth

"STUPEFY" Harry yelled as he wiped out his wand a pointed it at Peeves, who managed to easily dodge the red sparks

"Potties gone potty! Potties gone potty" Peeves laughed as he floated around happily

"PEEVES!" came a familiar strict voice

"Yes Minny?" Peeves said sweetly as Professor McGonagall came out of The Great Hall

"What is the meaning of this?" she said while throwing her hand at the girl who was still covered in cream

"Not me Minny" Peeves chuckled sweetly while floating around on his back

"Well we'll see what The Bloody Baron thinks of that" Professor McGonagall said with a smirk

Peeves childish smile had instantly turned into a worried look

"Mr. Thomas, could you please go and alert The Bloody Baron that he is needed? I believe he is currently down in the dungeons"

Dean nodded and started to walk down to the dungeons, but didn't even take four steps before Peeves had dove through the floor headfirst

"Such childish behaviour" Professor McGonagall said as she turned back towards the third year girl "Scourgify"

The girl's completely covered robes and face became perfectly cream free

"Shouldn't you be in a zoo if you want to eat like that Mr. Weasley?" Snape said cruelly. He had come out with Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick to see what Peeves was up to

"That poltergeist has got problems" Ron said grumpily as he through the cake on the floor after he made sure Snape was out of view

"Told you he was angry about something didn't I" Ginny said smugly as he began to climb the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room

"Yeah, looks like he isn't angry about Fred an' George then"

After several more minutes of discussion about the pesky poltergeist the group reached the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room

"Padfoot" Harry said proudly

"Correct" The Fat Lady said as her portrait swung open

"Oh good you're back" Hermione said as the group began to climb through the hole

"Yeah, and we brought you some food, but it's kinda' cold" Ginny said as she handed Hermione the napkin containing the food

"Thanks" Hermione said as he took the napkin and laid it out on the table "Firio"

Hermione's cold Chicken started to sizzle and pop and it become hotter

"Perfect" Hermione said as she raised her wand away and the Chicken instantly stopped sizzling

"So, Hermione, how'd the bath go? Get all the Pumpkin Juice out?" Ginny asked

"The bath was lovely, and I had a really interesting chat with Reina, you know, the mermaid" Hermione shot Harry a smug look

"What'd you talk about?" Harry said innocently

"You…" Hermione replied casually

"Me?" Harry said even more innocently

"Yeah and how you and you're Golden Egg got on in your fourth year" Hermione laughed

"Oh… that" Harry replied gloomily

"Err – Hermione, she didn't – err – say anything about me did she?" Ron asked nervously

"Not today she didn't" Hermione answered

"Oh, good" Ron said "– Wait – what d'ya mean not today!"

Hermione laughed

"So what did you guys -"

"PROFESSOR LUPIN!" Seamus yelled loudly as he interrupted Ginny

"Seamus what are you – Ahh!" Dean screamed

Harry instantly searched the room for any sign of why Seamus and Dean had screamed; Harry's mouth completely dropped when he saw the scared face of Lupin sitting in the fireplace

"Harry" Lupin nodded

"Err – Hi – Professor, what are you doing here?" Harry asked

"I need to talk to you, but I can see you have company" said Lupin "Can you be at this fire around twelve o'clock tonight?"

"Err – yeah – why?" Harry answered

"I'll tell you at twelve, and make sure you're the only one by the fire, we don't want people hearing things they don't need to (Lupin gave a quick look to Ron), well, see you then Harry"

And with a tiny pop Lupin's head vanished from the flames

"What d'you think he wants you for Harry?" Ginny asked

"Dunno" Harry said honestly

"It was a bit risky, wasn't it, appearing in the fire when half the ministry is still looking for him" Hermione said worriedly

"What? Why would the ministry still be looking for him?" Harry asked, stunned

"Because he hasn't checked in with the ministry for over a year now" Hermione answered

"Why would he need to check in?" Ron asked

"Didn't you pay attention when Snape made us right that Werewolf essay in our third year? All Werewolf's have to check in with the ministry once a month to make sure they aren't, well, wild"

"So, just because he hasn't checked in they're declaring him some sort of rabid animal?"

"Sadly, yes"

"Well that's stupid" Dean said loudly "Professor Lupin wouldn't hurt any of us if he had the choice"

"Yes, and that's precisely why; he doesn't have the choice when he transforms, he loses all of himself and becomes a – a monster" Hermione replied

"Harry you better tell us what Lupin says" Ron said as he tried to change the subject

"Ron, I think if Lupin wanted you to know what he was on about he would have asked to talk to you as well!" Hermione said sternly

Harry's mind was racing; in just four hours he would be talking to Lupin about something that he didn't even have the faintest idea about

At quarter to twelve Harry, who had only been in his bed for an hour, pulled back the red velvet curtains and put his Hogwarts robes to cover his pyjamas. As Harry made his way down the spiral staircase he couldn't hear anything voices from down in the Common Room, it sounded like Ron and Hermione had done as Lupin and Harry had asked and kept everyone out of the Common Room. Harry sat down in his favourite arm chair opposite the fire and watched the flames dance around until Lupin's head once again popped up in the middle of the flames

"Hi Professor" Harry said

"Good evening Harry" Professor Lupin nodded "I take it we're alone?"

"Yeah, I think so"

"Good, now down to business" Lupin paused "As you now know, Tonks is now your new Defence Professor, but that isn't her only post there"

"What – what d'ya mean"

"Well, Harry, Tonks is there to protect someone -"

"You mean me?" Harry interrupted

"Well, yes, and no, you see, this year at Hogwarts there is someone there who shouldn't really be there"

Harry mind was racing; could Professor Lupin be talking about the person Harry was chasing earlier?

"I wish I could tell you more Harry, but Dumbledore believes it would be better if you knew as little as possible, because for once this doesn't really concern you"

"Why tell me then?" Harry said while sounding slightly annoyed

"Because you have quiet a habit of finding out things that you don't need to know -"

"Name one"

"I can do more than that Harry; The Philosopher's Stone, The Chamber of Secrets, Sirius being your godfather, The First Task of The Triwizard Tournament, and The Department of Mysteries"

Harry's stomach did a flip; all that information had been private, and Harry had always found a way to find it out

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a hooded figurer walking through the Gryffindor Common Room

"Hope I'm not too late Remus"

"Oh, no, you're fine Tonks, I was just telling Harry about Hogwarts' guest this year" Lupin said as Tonks took the seat next to Harry

"So, as I was saying Harry, I want you to keep alert this year, because this guest may bring some unwanted attention to you and themselves"

"What kind of unwanted attention?" Harry asked

"Well, Death Eater's are our best guess at the moment"

"Death Eaters – at Hogwarts? But, wouldn't they be afraid of Dumbledore?" Harry asked again sounding nervous

"Well, that's one of the problems; because Dumbledore is once again the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Chairman of the International Confederation of Wizards, he will be away from Hogwarts very regularly"

"But" Harry said "He never used to be away when he had his titles before"

"Yeah, but that was before everyone knew Voldemort was back, many Wizard's and Witches are panicking now; like they did all those years before" Lupin answered

"So you're saying because Dumbledore will be away from Hogwarts Death Eaters are going to try and kill this mystery person and maybe me as well?"

"Yep" answered Tonks cheerily "And that's why I've been put here, not so much for you're protection, but for – there's"

"Right" Harry nodded "So just a usual year at Hogwarts then, and I thought this year would be easy"

Lupin laughed

"Well, I better be going; I believe Molly wants to have a quick word with you before you go Harry"

Harry gave a smile a Mrs. Weasley's head appeared in the fire

"Oh Harry dear, I hope everything is all right? The reason why Dumbledore let this – well you know – person in the school I will never know"

Harry laughed

"Please dear, if you ever need something feel free to talk to me about anything"

Harry nodded

"I do hope your goodness will rub off on Ron, sooner or later. That boy has no idea what to do with his life, but if he follows his O.W.L's I'm confident he'll do just fine"

Harry smiled; Mrs. Weasley always made such a fuss over Harry, more some than her own children

"Well, I don't want to keep you up dear, have a nice sleep and have a good day tomorrow, oh and please give Ronnikins my love"

And with a small pop Mrs. Weasley was gone and the fire returned to normal

"Well, best follow her orders and get to bed eh'" said Tonks as she stood up from the comfortable scarlet chair "Don't be late tomorrow Mr. Potter, I have something very interesting planned"

"Yeah, alright Ton – Professor Tonks" replied Harry

"If only me mum could see me now; a Professor at Hogwarts" Tonks said proudly

"Why can't she? Is she –"

"Oh no she isn't dead; she's just on holiday in France and I'm pretty sure she can't see me from there" Tonks laughed as she made her way to the portrait hole

"Night Harry"

"Night Professor"

Harry started to make his way across the Gryffindor Common Room and up the spiral staircase; as Harry entered his dorm at the highest point of the tower he saw Ron sitting up in his bed with his hangings pulled open

"Been waiting for me?" Harry asked jokily

"Nah, I've been waiting for a hair cut – of course I have!"

As Harry moved over to his bed he noticed that Hermione sitting up eagerly on it; she too had obviously been waiting for Harry

"Make your self at home why don't you" Harry said sarcastically as he sat down on the edge of his bed

"Sorry, but we weren't sure how long you was going to take" Hermione reasoned

"So, how'd it go?" asked Ron

"Well, pretty well… I think" Harry answered

"What'd he want to talk to you about?" Ron asked

"Well, he started by telling me that this year at Hogwarts will be pretty much like the last five –"

"Some one's trying to kill you?" said Hermione fretfully

"Yep" Harry answered casually

"What! But Dumbledore surely won't let anyone get near you" Hermione was sounding more and more worried

"He can't help me if he's not here" Harry said "Because he's got cleared of being a fraud he's the Chief of the Wizengamot again and has to serve at the Death Eaters' trials"

"So, you're saying that someone is once again trying to kill you and once again Dumbledore can't really help out till the last minute" Ron said stunned

"Kinda, yeah"

"So they didn't talk to you about anything else?" Hermione asked still sounding worried

"Well, they did say about something else…"

"What?" Ron asked eagerly

Harry's mind began to race with the question of whether he should he tell them about the mysterious person that Lupin warned him about? He instantly knew that Hermione would start researching in books for what kind of person isn't allowed at Hogwarts and how they could be there. Harry's mind then started to process Ron's answer; he would just shrug it off and complain about them not being the Quidditch player Harry said he had witnessed

"Well?" Ron said interrupting Harry thoughts

"Oh, well, they said about how much your mum misses her ickle Ronnikins and how much she loves him" Harry laughed as he purposely decided not to inform them about the visitor

"Can't she go one day without telling me?" Ron sighed

"Well, I'm going to go abed now guys, I'll see you in the morning" Hermione said as she got out of Harry's bed and made her way down the spiral staircase and into the Girls dormitories

"Ron… Ron… RON!" Harry shouted

"What? What's a matter?" Ron said dazedly

"You're gazing at her again"

"At who?"

"The Fat Lady! Who'd you think?"

"What? The Fat –"

"Hermione, you were gazing at Hermione" Harry sighed

"I weren't gazing at her… I was just watching her beautifully gliding across the room"

"Whatever Romeo, I'm going asleep. Night." Harry said as he through his robes to the end of his bed and climbed inside his covers

"Night" Ron replied as the two boys both pulled their velvet hangings shut around them


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Percy’s Proposal

Harry Potter and the Secret Squib!

Chapter Seventeen: Percy's Proposal

As Harry woke up the next mourning he could still hear the rain pounding against the cold and foggy windows. The Great Hall's ceiling proved that outside it was still just as bad as it was the days before.

"Today should be alright" Ron said as he ran his finger down the Monday column of his timetable "Double Transfiguration, double Care of Magical Creatures and double Defence Against the Dark Arts"

"Yeah" Harry said happily as he buttered his toast "I wonder what we can learn with that (he pointed out the window) pouring down on us"

"Well, at least we're not with the Slytherins this year" Hermione said gladly as she began to cut up her bacon.

"Yeah, the Hufflepuffs should be cool" Dean replied "And Seamus can show us all what a great magical creature handler he is"

Everyone laughed, except Seamus.

Suddenly there was a loud rustling nose above them; all the Great Halls occupants looked up as hundreds of owls came soaring through the open windows carrying the days mail. The owls circled the four long house tables looking for who their letters and packages were addressed to.

Once again Neville had forgot to pack something so it was no surprise when his large and tawny owl landed down in font of him with a book shaped package clutched tightly within its claws.

"Thanks" Neville said as he stroked his tired owl "I only forgot one book this year"

"Ron, isn't that Hermes?" Hermione said while pointing up at a very handsome screech owl.

"What? Yeah it is, why's he here?"

The grey and white screech owl landed gracefully in front of Ron with a letter tightly gripped in its talons.

"Gimme' it here you furball" Ron said as he tried to pull the letter off the owl who snapped at Ron "Ouch!"

As Ron quickly pulled his hand away to inspect his wound Hermes let the letter go and took flight once more.

"What's it say?" Harry asked as Ron tore the envelope open and began to read the letter.

After several more moments Ron clenched his fists, crumpling the letter as he did so.

"Read it for yourself" Ron said as he angrily slammed the letter on the table.

Harry picked up the letter and began to read it silently.

_Dear Ron,_

_I am glad to hear how well you did in your Ordinary Wizarding Levels (I have a friend down in the Department of International Magical Co-operation and they told me); I was also most surprised to hear that you managed to somehow keep you're Prefect badge after your shenanigans last year._

_I am hoping that you and your friends won't embarrass our family further by running a mock in the Ministry of Magic's headquarters this year. I was not at all pleased when I heard that you let a certain not-so-reliable Harry Potter drag you down to the Department of Mysteries to follow some idiotic dream of his. As I have already told you, Potter is trouble, and you would do best to end your friendship with him right now._

Harry paused. His heart was beating faster; his fists now clenched tightly to the piece of parchment and shaking with anger.

_Since you have more than doubled your disobedient brothers' O.W.L scores I am hoping you will not follow down their route of defiance and silliness, as I said last year, that is the last thing I want for you, you have much more potential than they do. I could effortlessly get you a job in my department if I asked Minister Fudge, he is of course willing to take you on if you follow my advice and end this so called friendship with Potter._

_I would also like to clarify my disappointment in a certain Hermione Granger, I expected a lot more from her, but it seems that she too as followed Potter's advice a decided to ruin her life by going around with him and Dumbledore. I always believed Hermione would amount to great things, but now I see that she has even dragged our little sister, Ginny into Potters regime._

_As you may not know I heard about the certain secret Defence Against the Dark Arts group that Potter organised, Dolores Umbridge may have been fooled by his and Dumbledore's excuse, but I can assure you that we, the Ministry, now have enough evidence to send Potter and Dumbledore straight to Azkaban. _

_So I must warn you, if you continued to hang around with Albus Dumbledore's or Harry Potter's group, I am afraid that you will soon find your self on the wrong side of the Ministry, as I have already stated, you are already skating on thin ice._

_I would have wrote sooner but I know our mother would have made such a big and useless fuss and begged me to come home, which, I will most certainly not do. I will of course, come back if our family decides to sever all ties with such people as Albus Dumbledore, who has clearly, lost his mind while trying to defend the imaginative day dreams Harry Potter, who is another of the ties I am wishing our family will cut!_

_I really do hope you follow my advise Ron, for if you don't I don't want to think what might happen or where you might end up._

_Your brother,_

_Percy._

_PS. I would appreciate if you keep this letter away from such prying eyes as Potters._

Harry slowly lowered the letter down some his eyes; around him he could see shocked faces all staring at him nervously.

"Harry, are you – are you alright?" Hermione asked carefully as she finished reading the letter over Harry's shoulder.

"Harry… just ignore the git, he's just angry because we showed him up last year, there's no way he could send you to Azkaban!" Ginny said trying to comfort him; she too had read the letter.

"Mum will go ape if she sees this" Ron said as he picked up the letter back up and began screwing it up into a ball.

"Are you going to write him back Ron?" Neville asked.

"Probably not, but if I do it'll go something like 'Dear Weatherby, nice to hear you're still your still your git of a self'"

Everyone laughed except Harry.

"C'mon mate, don't be down, he's just talking out of his -"

"Harry…" Hermione said as she picked up his hand gently "I know you're upset at the moment, but please, ignore him, Percy has changed from before…"

"Yeah, before he was only annoying, now he's a bigger git than Malfoy" Ron laughed.

Harry still wasn't talking; his eyes were filled with hatred and anger.

"Harry" Ginny said as she put her arm around his shoulder "It's like Hermione said; He's changed…"

Harry sharply pulled his hand away from Hermione and pulled his shoulder away from Ginny.

"I'm going to lesson" he said coldly as he stood up and began to walk out of the Great Hall.

"Harry, wait, we'll come with you" Hermione said as she ran after him.

Ginny turned to Ron with a worried look on her face.

"You – you don't really think Percy would really send him to Azkaban… do you?"

"I – I don't know Gin…"

"But are you going to show mum and dad that letter then?"

"Got to" Ron said sadly "She won't let Percy get away with that, no chance –"

"Are you two coming or what?" Hermione shouted to Ron and Ginny.

"What? Oh, yeah" Ron said as he stood up with Ginny and caught up to Harry and Hermione.

"Well, I'll see you three later, I've got Herbology, see you" Ginny said as she departed for the courtyard.

"Bye Ginny" Hermione said as she made her way up the marble staircase "Well, we better hurry if we want to get good seats"

Ron rolled his eyes and followed Hermione.

After several more minutes they reached the Transfiguration classroom and began to line up with the Hufflepuffs.

"I can't wait to get started this year, we're going to be learning about Animagi" Hermione heard a Ernie Macmillan say to his fellow Hufflepuff prefect, Hannah Abbot.

"We'll be easily above the class with knowledge about Animagus transformations" Hermione giggled.

"Yeah, considering the fact we used to know… one…" Ron said, fretfully "Harry, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to mention… you know"

"Its okay, Ron, its okay" Harry said, mournfully.

After several more moments of talking Professor McGonagall hurried everyone into the classroom

"Come on now, we don't want to get behind, we've got a lot of work to cover this year"

Harry, Ron and Hermione took three seats at the front of the class, rather than their usual seats at the back. Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Settle down class" McGonagall said as she tapped her wand on her desk irritably "This year, as many of you may have guessed, we will be learning the most advanced form of cross-species transfiguration -"

"Animagi, Professor!" Ernie said, loudly.

"Yes Mr. Macmillan, Animagi, or Animagus" Professor McGonagall said sternly "An Animagus is a witch or wizard who has chosen to learn how to transform into a certain animal at their own will – no, the animal _cannot_ be chosen Mr. Finnigan, so please lower your hand – becoming an Animagus is an extremely long and hard process, and I will be most surprised if any of you can even make it to a temporary transformation"

Harry, Ron and Hermione all smiled broadly.

"As you most probably already know, I, myself, am an Animagus, now watch as I demonstrate"

And without a moment's hesitation, Professor McGonagall turned into a smart looking tabby cat right in front of everyone. Professor McGonagall's cat transformation had square markings around her eyes, which very much resembled her square glasses.

"Ooh, so beautiful" Lavender said dreamily and Professor McGonagall strode around her desk.

"That's amazing" said Susan Bones to her friend.

"Wish I could do that, it'd make skipping lessons well easy" Justin Finch-Fletchley whispered wishfully.

Then, just as quickly as Professor McGonagall transformed before, she was back in her human state.

"Now, please turn your pages to page thirty-one of 'The Guide to Transfiguration, Volume Six'"

The students all started to pick up their school bags and pull out their large books.

"Read through paragraphs one to five, take notes if you wish" Professor McGonagall said as she sat herself down behind her desk once more.

"Not too much work then" Ron said discreetly to Harry, who held down a snigger.

"Maybe if we asked Lupin about all this he might be able to help us" Harry said quietly "He did, after all, help my dad, Sirius and Wormtail become an Animagus didn't he"

"Yeah, I guess we –"

"Silence please, Mr. Weasley" McGonagall said sternly while looking over her glasses.

Ron rolled his eyes dully and went back to reading from the book in silence.

By the time the lesson had ended Hermione had already filled up three rolls of parchment with notes, Ron and Harry however, had barely managed to write half as much.

"Honestly Ron, you should really take more notes, if you don't then you'll be stuck at the end of year exams" Hermione said as she and the rest of the class exited the class room.

"Hermione, we already know loads about Animagus' from Lupin, why'd we need to right it all down when we all ready knew it?" Ron said, happily.

"He's got a point you know Hermione…" Harry agreed.

"Well then Mr. Know-it-all, why don't you two become an Animagus and tell us all how easy it is!" Hermione shot angrily at Ron and Harry.

"What? Hermione come on, at least be realistic here" Ron shot back defensively "McGonagall said even the best transfigurers can't transform -"

"Ron, it can't be too hard…" Harry interrupted.

"What? How you know that?"

"Well, Wormtail managed to become one didn't he, and everyone has always said he was useless at magic… even Voldemort"

Ron shuddered as he walked down the first floor marble staircase.

"Good - Good point… but, seriously, Harry, from what McGonagall and everyone in the Order has told us, your dad was a genius at transfiguration, so he probably helped him with it…"

"Ron, becoming an Animagus isn't just a case of getting help from friends, you do need to be _actually_ good at it in order to make a transformation last as long as you want" Hermione replied "Wormtail did stay transfigured for thirteen years didn't he? That has to prove he was better at magic than everyone thought"

"I know Hermione, but still, a little help couldn't hurt could it, if anyone out of us is gonna' become an Animagus it'll be you -"

"So you don't think _I_ could do it then" Harry said hotly as he stopped walking, it seemed that Ron had forgot that James Potter's blood flows vividly through Harry's veins, being his father.

"What? Well – err – I dunno', I know your – err – good an' all, but -"

"I think what Ron's trying to say, is that we know you're good at Transfiguration, but still, it's really advanced magic" Hermione finished as she too stopped walking.

"Err – yeah, _that_" Ron laughed coolly as he, like Harry and Hermione, stopped.

"So you don't think I can do it?" Harry repeated, his temper was clearly rising.

"We're not saying that mate" Ron said, defensively.

"Sounds like it to me!" Harry yelled

"Look, Harry, mate, just calm down for a minute, yeah? So we can get a word in or -"

"Why does everyone keep telling me to calm down! I'm perfectly calm!" Harry lied; it was obvious he was anything but calm. His anger was rising at an alarming rate.

"Maybe – maybe because we don't want to end up looking like your Aunt!" Ron said apprehensively "Not all of us like the blown up balloon look!"

Harry broke a small smile.

"Yeah – yeah I guess your right" Harry reasoned "Though, it would be quiet funny to see you looking as fat as Aunt Marge"

"Well, maybe if Fred and George ever trick me into drinking some of their Blubberbears, you can" Ron replied jokily.

"Will you two stop arguing and get a move on?" Hermione said as she continued walking "If we don't hurry we'll be late for – Professor Flitwick?"

"Erm – Hermione, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but we get taught Care of Magical Creatures by – oh – err – hi Professor" stuttered Ron.

Harry looked to where Hermione was stood; she was in front of the huge oak door leading out to the courtyard.

"Why hello Mrs. Granger, Mr. Weasley" came a familiar cheery voice.

Harry's eyes travelled down to Hermione waist, where he saw a rather wet, yet cheery, Professor Flitwick standing.

"Oh, hi Professor" Harry added as he caught up.

"Hello Mr. Potter"

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking, why are you so… wet?" Hermione asked

"Ahh, well I've just been putting a water-resistance charm around Professor Hagrid's paddock"

"Oh, so we're still having our lesson outside?" Hermione asked.

"You sure are" Professor Flitwick grinned happily "Now, if you'd excuse me, I have my own class to attend to, good day Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter"

"Great, out side again" Ron moaned as he pulled his robe of and held it above his head "At least we won't be getting soaked the whole time now"

Harry laughed.

"I wish Flitwick could have charmed the whole of Hogwarts to block out the rain"

"Yeah" Ron agreed "Sure would make Quidditch easier in the winter"

Hermione rolled her and walked casually out into the rain.

"She's mental that one" Ron laughed as he and Harry made their way out into the rain "Anit even bothering to put a scarf on"

After another minute or so of walking Ron, Harry and Hermione arrived at the Paddock and were greeted by their fellow Gryffindor six years.

"Where're the Hufflepuffs?" Ron asked.

But Ron's question was drowned out as Hagrid came booming onto the paddock looking extremely happy and pleased.

"Gather round now, c'mon, we don' got all day"

Harry, Ron and Hermione were first to Hagrid's side as usual; they continued to look around the circle of Gryffindors for any sign of some sort of hideous and gruesome monster.

"Um… Hagrid… what exactly are we looking at?"

"The cloak Ron, the cloak" Hagrid replied pointing down at his feet.

The Gryffindors all grew closer; it would seem that Ron wasn't the only one to not taken any notice of the half-inch thick black cloak at Hagrid's feet.

"Hagrid, what's so special about a -"

"Jus' keep watchin' Ron, you'll see"

The Gryffindors all grew closer once again; there seemed to be a growing amount of tension around them. As if they were waiting for the cloak to spring to life and try and murder them all.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" said a sly and familiar voice from the edge of the paddock "What's a matter weasel? Can't decide whether to take it and replace that ruined old rag on your back?"

As Ron stared at Malfoy he felt he's hands begin to shake with anger.

"Get lost Malfoy, you're not in this class"

"Oh really? Well there must be another class of sixth year Slytherins already here then"

"Oh tha's righ', I forgot to tell yeh, we've got the Slytherins this week. The Hufflepuffs have go' a special class or sommant" Hagrid said, gloomily.

Malfoy smirked.

"Well, don' jus' stand there all day" Hagrid said loudly "C'mon down so yeh can see what I've gotta show yeh"

Malfoy and his fellow Slytherins started to make their way over to the circle; making sure to push as many Gryffindors out of their way as possible.

"Ooh wow, a cloak, what an amazing magical creature; I'm so scared" Malfoy said sarcastically.

Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson all broke out into hysteric laughter.

"That's was a good one Malfoy" Crabbe laughed.

"Hold yeh tongue Malfoy, it won' like yeh insultin' it"

"It won't like it? A cloak won't like me insulting it? Okay, now I'm really scared"

As Malfoy finished his sentence the thick cloak gave a tiny little wiggle; all the anxious Gryfifndors jumped back nervously.

"Keep your hair on Patil" Malfoy laughed as Parvati finished screaming "Don't tell me you're scared of a breeze?"

Parvati's face began to go red; she was clearly embarrassed.

"Mafloy I'm warnin' yeh, yeh don' wanna' get on the wrong side'a it"

"A what side would that be? The left – ahhhh -"

As Malfoy had finished his joke the black cloak pounced and glided speedily and gracefully over the floor and tightly rapped around Malfoy's head.

Malfoy instantly feel the floor and began to sacredly wriggle and pull the cloak off.

"Hmlp! Hmlp!" Malfoy tried to shout through the cloak-like creature.

"Hagrid what – what is that?" Seamus shouted nervously.

"It's a Lethifold…" Hagrid replied quickly as he grabbed the cloak on Malfoy's face and tried to pull it off "C'mon, ge' off him yeh wretched beast"

Malfoy continued to weep under the tight hold of the Lethifold while Hagrid tried his hardest to remove it.

All the Slytherins watched in horror as Malfoy began to lose consciousness.

"Hagrid you've got to do something else, you're the teacher!" Hermione shouted nervously.

"Err – well, I dunno, there's one thing I know that'll work… Harry! Quick, cas' a Patronus on it" Hagrid shouted to Harry.

"What? Why?" Harry asked confusedly.

"It's don' like the ligh' too much yeh see, and a Patrnonus is the brigh'es' we go' here"

"Oh, right" Harry agreed and he reached into his robe pocket and whipped out his wand "_Expecto Patronum!_"

All the students around the circle watched in awe as the silver stag erupted from Harry's wand and galloped gracefully over to the cloak-like-creature. The Lethifold instantly unwrapped itself from around Malfoy's face and escaped into the darkness of the forest.

Harry's Patronus turned elegantly back around to face him and lowered its silvery head before slowly and beautifully fading away into the air.

"So beautiful" Harry heard Parvati say to Lavender as he lowered his wand.

However, the moment of silence was quickly broken as Malfoy gasped loudly for air.

"Oh Malfoy, are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need Madam Pompfre?" Pansy said as she rushed to his aid.

"I'll – I'll make you pay for – pay for that you great big – big oaf…" Malfoy said quietly as he collapsed back onto the floor.

"He's dying! Some one do something… he's dying!" Pansy whined as the other Slytherins rushed forward.

"Move out'a the way, giv' him som' room" Hagrid said as he pushed passed the Slytherins "C'mon Malfoy, ge' up, I'm no' carryin' you all the way to the informary"

"What do you 'spose will happen to Hagrid?" Ron asked as the friendly half giant picked Malfoy up of the floor and stood him up.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione said, sadly.

"Maybe to you…"

"There's a good chance he'll be fired!"

"What?" Harry asked, quickly.

"Don't you see, Malfoy got attacked by a Ministry class five dangerous monster under Hagrid's watch"

"So, it was his fault, he shouldn't have kept insulting the Lefty-thingy" Ron said, angrily.

"Lethifold, and it doesn't matter, remember when he was attacked by Buckbeak in third year?" Hermione asked.

"'Course, I'll never be able to forgot him whining like a baby" Ron laughed.

"Well now he's been attacked again, the Ministry's going to think Hagrid's out to get him! You know how much Fudge hates any kind of giants; he'll make this as big as he can make it"

"Oh…"

The three friends dismally turned back to face Hagrid; he was once again trying to make Malfoy walk for himself, however, every time he stood him up, Malfoy would collapse back down to the floor. Eventually Hagrid gave up trying and just threw Malfoy over his back.

"Class dismissed" He shouted as he made his way to the castle.

The Gryffindors all began to slowly walk back up to the castle without knowing where to go after; they still had another hour and a half to go before their next class.

"Oi Potter" Pansy Parkinson shouted. She and the rest of the Slytherins were still standing around the paddock.

"You guys wait here, I'll be alright" Harry said as he stopped walking and made his way down to Pansy, who was for once standing alone.

"What d'you want?" he asked.

"Well – I – err – I just wanted to say thanks…" Pansy said, tensely.

"What?" Harry said, stunned.

"Thanks for – err – you know… getting that thing off Malfoy…" Pansy said while quickly looking around the paddock; it was clear she was nervous.

"Oh, it was no… problem…"

Pansy smiled and departed back to her group of Slytherin friends.

"Harry, c'mon, we're not waiting forever" Ron laughed as Harry rejoined his friends "What did _she_ want anyway?"

"Oh, she just wanted to say thanks -"

"What? You're joking right? Pansy Parkinson saying thank you? No way"

"Yes way, I'm not joking… she must just really like Malfoy" Harry laughed.

"Oh boys leave her alone" Hermione started.

"Hermione, do you really think if Malfoy and his mates were talking about you Pansy would say leave her alone?"

"Well no – but – oh never mind"

And with that quick brush off Hermione flicked her hair over her shoulder and departed back up to the Common Room.

"S'like I said earlier" Ron laughed "Bloody mental"

When it was time for their third and final class of the day, all the sixth year Gryffindors departed from their tower-based Common Room and headed down to the Defence Against the Dark Art's classroom on the first floor.

"I wonder if Professor Tonks will be as good as Lupin was" Dean said to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Probably better" Ron laughed "Tonks is one of us"

"Hope so" Dean laughed "But anyone better than Umbridge will be good"

"Yeah, but if she does turn out to be another Umbridge, we don't need to worry, we got Harry here to drive her off again anit we" Seamus laughed.

"Don't forget Hermione, she helped t -"

Harry stopped mid sentence as Draco Malfoy entered the class room accompanied by his usual gang of admirers.

"If it wasn't for Madam Pompfrey I'd have been a goner" he told them "She didn't think I'd make it at one point, 'too close to tell' I think were the words she used"

"Oh Malfoy you're so brave" Pansy said, heartily.

Harry's jaw dropped; he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Just wait until my father hears about that great big oaf, and how he set a murderous monster on his students"

Harry clenched his fists tightly; he could feel the anger from the morning boiling up inside him again. He couldn't take Malfoy's lies anymore, he had to do something – he started laughing.

"I can't wait to see what the Ministry – oi, what so funny, Potter?"

"Oh" Harry laughed "I just think it's funny that you think your dad can get Hagrid fired, even though he's locked up tight in Azkaban"

Malfoy's cocky smile faded; Harry knew he'd hit a nerve.

"At least I have a father somewhere, Potter" Malfoy said back, harshly.

"Well, you may have one now, but you won't for much longer" Harry said back "it won't be too long until he gets kissed"

"You're – you're lucky your friends came to help you last year, Potter" Malfoy said back coldly "Other wise my father would have easily killed you"

The room went completely silent; it seemed that every one was now concentrating on him and Malfoy.

Harry laughed.

"Malfoy, if Voldemort can't kill me, what makes you think your pathetic father could?"

Malfoy's clenched fists began to shake furiously.

"How dare you speak like that about my father, Potter"

Malfoy's tone of voice was extremely cold .

"You know, I'm surprised he could even use a wand" Harry laughed again "I would have thought that all that Sleekeasy's hair gel would have fried all his brain cells by now"

Malfoy's hand began to twitch slight; his eyes were wide open and full of fury.

"Go on then Malfoy, reach for you wand, I dare you"

Harry's voice suddenly became serious.

"You just going to stand there all day"

No one dared to move. All eyes were completely focused on Harry and Draco; Ron and Hermione were stood exactly behind Harry with their hands in their pockets, clutching their wands.

Suddenly Draco thrust his hand quickly into pocket and whipped out his wand, however, Harry was too quick for him and had already cast the expelling charm by the time Draco's wand was fully out of his pocket.

Malfoy began to stumble backwards nervously and tripped over his own feet. All the Gryffindors gave a quick laugh as he landed with a thump.

Harry's blood continued to race; he just wanted to curse Malfoy right now for every thing he had ever done to him. Flash backs went across Harry's mind of all the bad things Draco had done in front of him; Harry knew if he didn't stop himself he'd do something he'd regret.

He lowered him wand from Malfoy's chest and put in back in his pocket; confused faces seemed to be spreading across the Gryffindors and Slytherins faces. The opportunity Harry had always been waiting for lay right in front of him on the floor slithering, and he didn't take it.

Malfoy began to quickly twist his head around the room; looking at all the faces pouring down on him.

"What are you waiting for?" he shouted to the Slytherins. His voice was full of fury and hate. "Curse him!"

No one spoke.

"Well? Hurry up!" he shouted once more.

However, this time some one did speak.

"Um – um – Malfoy… look" Goyle said, nervously as he carefully pointed to where the Gryffindors stood.

Malfoy quickly and furiously threw his head to their direction; every single Gryffindor that was stood behind Harry now had their wands held out bravely and aimed directly at a Slytherin.

Harry turned away from Malfoy and the Slytherins and started to make his way through the crowd of cheerful Gryffindors.

"How dare you turn you back on me, Potter" Malfoy whispered, furiously.

He slid back across the stone floor and grabbed his wand tightly in his palm; he directly it speedily at Harry and without a moments hesitation, shot a barrage fiery red sparks at his back.

However, the sparks never hit. Inches away from Harry's back their seemed to hit an invisible barrier and shatter into the air. Confused faces once again began to spread out around the room. Malfoy's, who still had his wand pointed directly at Harry, was full of hatred.

As Harry slowly turned round Malfoy eyes got even more dangerous; Harry too had a confused look on his face. He too had expected the spell to hit, but, it didn't…

"Hitting someone when their back is turned again Mr. Malfoy?" came a familiar voice from some where in the room "Becoming quiet a habit that isn't it"

"Who – who said that?" Malfoy stuttered.

"I did"

Slowly a figure seemed to be transforming out of the air behind the teachers desk; after several more moments the person's body was completely visible; their sky blue hair, their rosy red cheeks, their pink Weird Sisters t-shirt under their dark blue robes.

"Tonks…" Harry said, nervously.

"Wotcher" she nodded

"How – how long have you been there?" Seamus asked, his wand still pointed at** Millicent Bulstrode's throat.**

**"The whole time" she replied, happily.**

**"Why didn't you stop the fight then?" Lavender asked, she too still had her wand pointed at her rival's throat.**

**"Well, this _is_ Defence Against the Dark Arts; I wanted to see how you'd all fair in a real fight" Tonks laughed "Crabbe, Goyle, if you'd like to help your friend up I'd like to start my lesson"**

**"What… oh – oh yeah, yeah" Crabbe stuttered as he and Goyle grabbed Malfoy by the arms.**

**"Harry, can I have a word?"**

**"Um – sure, Professor…" Harry said as he moved over to the teacher's desk.**

"Alright, first of all, don't call me Professor – it makes me sound so… old" Tonks laughed "And secondly, Professor McGonagall was right; you do have what is needed to be an Auror. You showed great restraint there Harry, much more than I would have I'll tell ya' that"

"Thanks Tonks…"

"Alright, now, Mr. Potter, if you'd like to take your seat, I'll start the lesson" Tonks said with a wink.

"Okay, so, I take it from that little demonstration that you can all use Blasting Curses, right, that's good because today we'll be looking at a different kind of Blasting Curse" Tonks began cheerily "Right, I'll start by showing my own demonstration, is anyone up for the job? How about you Mr. Long bottom? I heard that your parents were always particularly good at this hex"

"Oh – err – okay, yeah" Neville replied nervously as he slowly got up from his chair.

"Hmm, now we'll probably need some cushions, so…" Tonks gave a quick swipe of her wand and five plump scarlet pillows appeared on the floor.

"Okay, now, Neville, if you'd like to stand in the middle of the pillows, and I'll begin"

Neville cautiously moved over towards the pillows at the front of the class, and turned back around to face his fellow students.

"Right now, Neville, I'm only going to put a small amount of energy into this so you may only feel a slight prickling feeling in your chest"

"Oh – err – okay…"

Tonks gave a small nod and began to recite the incantation.

"Varishium"

A quick shot of gold hit shot from Tonks' wand and hit Neville square in the chest; however, instead of sending Neville flying backwards the sparks were simply absorbed into him.

"Now this spell is specially designed to not be noticed, if I would have put more power into it Neville wouldn't have even felt anything" Tonks said as she pocketed her wand "Okay, now, I'd like everyone to concentrate wholly on Neville… five… four…"

Every person's eyes in the class were completely focused on Neville; even the Slytherins seemed to be anxious while waiting for the count down to finish.

"Three… two…"

The class all leaned closer.

"One…"

The class was completely silent as the count down finished. Neville began to look around nervously.

"Was – was something meant to -"

Neville stopped. All the colour in his face instantly drained out; his eyes opened wide and rolled back into the back of his head. He's body began to wobble and after another moment he hit the pillows with a small thud.

The whole class jumped back.

"Professor, what did – what did that spell do to him?" Seamus asked.

"The same as any Blast Curse; knocked him out"

"Will he – will he be okay?" asked Lavender, nervously.

"'Course, I only put a small amount of energy into it, so he should be waking up in a minute or two" Tonks laughed "Right, how, I want all of you to pair up into two's and try it"

And with yet another quick swipe of her wand Tonks replaced all the desks and chairs in the room with plump scarlet pillows.

"Harry, c'mon mate, I can't wait to get started" Ron said as he sat down on the pillows.

"Don't worry about me, you work with Hermione, and I'll help Neville"

"Oh, alright" Ron replied happily as he and Hermione started their spells.

By the time the lesson had ended all the students had made considerable process with their curses; Harry had mastered the hex on his fourth try, Hermione on her seventh and Ron on his ninth. However, Neville had definitely seemed to inherit his parent's knack for the spell as he had mastered it just after Harry.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Just a Dream?

Harry Potter and the Secret Squib!

Chapter Eighteen: Just a Dream?

Dinner in the Great Hall that evening was not a pleasant experience for Harry. The news about his fight with Malfoy had already travelled fully around the school and was having some of its minor details edited, which, by Hogwarts standards, should not have happened for at least another day.

Harry heard whispers all around him as he sat eating between Ron and Hermione, and just like the previous year, it didn't seem like anybody cared whether Harry heard them or not. However, unlike the previous year, everyone's whispers seemed to be congratulating Harry, and the rest of the Gryffindors for finally shutting up Malfoy and his cronies.

"Can you believe it?" Ron said, amazed as he hungrily ripped his chicken from the bone with his teeth.

"Nah… who would have known that a fight with the Slytherin's would have got us this much respect?" Seamus said, happily while rather coolly flicking his hair to the third year Ravenclaw girls who were watching.

"I'm just surprised Professor Tonks didn't give us all detention" Neville said, gladly as he pored himself some Pumpkin juice.

"I wish I could have been there" Ginny said, sorrowfully. "I sounds amazing! And I would have loved to stick it to some of those idiots!"

"D'you reckon Professor Tonks reported it to Snape and McGonagall?" Seamus asked.

"Well, she probably would have had to since it got round the school so bloody quick" Dean laughed.

"Hey Harry, what did Tonks want with you earlier, by the way?" Ron asked, as he continued to loudly chew his chicken.

"Oh, she just said that it was right of me to not attack Malfoy when he was down…"

"I still dunno' why you didn't though…" Ron said, continuing to chew hungrily "You'll never get another opportunity like that again!"

Hermione frowned angrily at Ron.

"Ron! Don't say that! Harry showed Malfoy that he was much stronger than him but _not_ retaliating!"

"Right Hermione, and I suppose the next time that Harry sees a Death Eater he'll just stand there and let them attacking him?" Ron replied, sarcastically.

"No… but – oh – that's different and you know it!" Hermione argued back, angrily.

"How is it though? We all know Malfoy's gunna' follow in his father's footsteps anyway…" Ron replied.

"Well… well it just is!" Hermione said, sounding slightly irritated. "God, you can be so naive some times, Ronald"

And with that note, Hermione sharply picked up her school belongings and quickly made her way out of the Great Hall, leaving her knife and fork land on her plate with a loud clang.

"What's her problem?" Harry asked, confusedly.

"I'm not sure… but she might still be angry with me for pretending to be dead after she cast her Varishium spell…" Ron laughed.

"Ron do you _always_ have to upset her?" Ginny asked, angrily.

"Gin, it's not my fault she always goes off on one, I didn't do anything wrong so I shouldn't be -"

But Ron's sentence was stopped as Ginny shook her head and quickly got up from the table, while muttering irritably "Boys…"

"What is it with girls these days?" Ron asked, confusedly. "So, Harry, fancy going back to the Common Room now? Maybe we could get some rounds of Wizard Chess in before bed"

"Sure, why not… not much left to do here" Harry said, as he looked down at his finished rice pudding.

Harry and Ron gathered up their school bags from under the table and made they're way out of the crowded Great Hall and into the rather cosily lit Entrance Hall.

"Oit, Harry, look" Ron said, as he nudged Harry in the ribs. "It's them"

Harry looked up in the direction of where Ron nodded to, and noticed the two people standing on the landing, arguing loudly.

"It's… Cho" Harry replied, taken back.

"Yeah, and Michael Corner… what d'ya suppose they're arguing about?" Ron asked.

"Well – err – I dunno' – but – well… let's just go already" Harry said quickly, brushing off the question as he quickly walked up the staircase while trying to avoid eye contact with Cho.

Ron stood routed where he was with a puzzled look on his face, before finally ascending up the staircase to catch up with his best friend.

"Harry… Harry!" Ron gasped, as he gained on Harry. "Wait up will ya'… I'm not as young as I used to be"

Harry laughed.

"You can say that again… looks like all that food you had over the summer has slowed you down"

"I can talk?" Ron replied, sarcastically. "You're the one who look as if they were weighing their broom down during Quidditch!"

Harry laughed.

"Alright then, I'll race you, first one back to the Common Room wins" Harry said, happily. "The exercise should do that pot belly of yours some good!"

"You won't win, you can barely even run with your – oh, hey Cho" Ron grinned, as he turned around an waved.

"What? Hi Cho – Hey!" said Harry as he fell for Ron's trick.

"C'mon Harry" Ron laughed, as he took three steps at a time.

"Don't be so cocky Ron; I'm right on your tail – Ron! Stop!"

Ron laughed.

"Like I'm going to fall for that trick –"

WHAM!

Without looking, or concentrating on where he was running, he had missed a step and crashed straight into a shield charm cast by Professor Snape.

"Mr. Weasley, would you please give me one reason why I shouldn't take your useless self straight to the Headmaster for disobeying the school rules" Snape spat, cruelly.

"Well… I – err – I –" Ron stuttered, as he scrambled to his feet

"It – it wasn't his fought Professor" Harry gasped, as he reached the landing.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter, I should have known you'd be part of this as well"

"But Professor, it was an –"

"Professor!" Filch said, breathlessly as he came speeding around the corner, with Mrs. Norris at he's heels. "Professor Snape, one of the students has set of several dung bombs by the statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor"

"And what do you want _me _to do about it?" Snape asked, meanly, while turning to face Filch "Last time I checked _you_ were the caretaker"

"Well, Sir, I was wondering if you – I mean – if you happened to see anything suspicious going on with the students"

Snape's vicious eyes slow returned upon Harry and Ron.

"Hmm… I wonder, why would two known troublemakers such as yourself be doing running frantically from the fifth floor –"

"Most probably running from the scene of the crime if you ask me… – err – sir" Filch added, coldly.

"Well, I didn't… so if you wouldn't mind, don't interrupt me again" Snape said, harshly.

"But Professor!" Harry yelled, loudly. "Me and Ron didn't do anything!"

"Mr. Potter, if I would have wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it!"

Harry felt his heart skip a beat; he's temper was once again rising. He could feel his hands wanting to quickly snatch up his wand, and hex Snape where he stood.

"Now, you two, come with me to the Headmasters office. I think he'll be interested in this information –"

"Hold your Thestrals there, Severus" Tonks said, confidently as she came up from the stairs. "The culprits behind the incident have already been caught and have given a formal apology to Albus"

"What? Hmm…" Snape thought. "You two may go, but don't let me catch you two running these hallways again!"

Tonks smiled and gave a quick wink as the two friends walk passed her and made their way back up to their Common Room.

"Merlin… what's up with Snape?" Ron asked, moodily.

"He probably heard about how we showed up his precious Slytherins earlier" Harry laughed.

"Yeah… lucky that Tonks had already found – Padfoot- who had done it, other wise Snape would be trying to get us expelled again" Ron said, thankfully as he climbed through the Gryffindor Common Room entrance hole.

"So, Harry" Ron started, as he moved other to the small table by the window "We playing?"

"Yeah, alright" Harry replied, happily "I'll just go get my pieces"

"Get mine while you're up there as well then mate" Ron called after Harry as he disappeared up the large spiral staircase and towards the Gryffindor boy's dormitories. When coming through the dormitory door Harry moved over towards Ron's trunk and quickly snatched up the silk pouch containing he's prized Wizard chess pieces from inside it, and then moved over towards he's own, slightly less-unorganised trunk.

Harry instantly began to rummage around the untidy insides of his trunk looking for his own pieces, however it was obvious straight away that they wouldn't be as easy to find as Ron's were.

One by one Harry took his items from the trunk and placed them around where he was knelt, however, he stopped for a moment as he pulled out the marauders map and tapped it gently with his wand, saying "I solemnly swear I am up to no good".

Harry watched as he's friends below in the Common Room sat around together talking, although, Harry couldn't actually tell they were talking, or just sitting around together. Realising how long he was taking he began to fold the map back up when a certain small moving block dot caught his eye, the very same block dot he saw a few days previous.

Harry stopped for a moment, and began to think about whether he should try and once again and follow the mysterious person, or whether this was just simply a mistake, created by the map itself. After several more moments of thought Harry closed the map and said "Mischief Managed" clearly, not waiting to go around on another wild goose chase.

He returned back to his trunk and found his chess pieces lying dirtily at the bottom, so he quickly picked them up one by one and dusted them off, before replacing the contents of the trunk.

"Hey, Harry, what took so long?" Ron asked, as Harry came down the circular staircase.

"Oh, I – err – got a bit side tracked… sorry" Harry said, scratching his head.

"No problem… you get my pieces?" Ron asked, sitting back down at the table.

"Yeah, here" Harry said, as he coolly threw Ron his silk pouch.

"Right, now, sit down and let's play"

Harry awoke once again the next morning to rain thundering and pounding against the window. As he looked around his gloomily and dark lit dormitory, he saw how each of he's friends and fellow roommate's beds were empty and messily unmade. He's quickly scrambled out of he's covers and moved over towards he's bedside table to check his watch for the time.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he realised how late it was, how could he have slept all the way to twelve to twelve? And more importantly, why hadn't anyone woken him up earlier?

He quickly got to his feet and desperately started to pull his clothes from his trunk and messily get dressed. However, he stopped as he noticed how he's was the only trunk in the room, and that all evidence of his friends from the dormitory were gone – Dean's posters, Seamus' Irish flag, Ron's dirty socks – he was alone.

After several more minutes he was he sprinted down the spiral staircase and into the empty Common Room, which, was also deprived of the inhabited feel it had just hours before.

Harry felt his heart skip a beat as he raced through the Portrait Hole and down to the Entrance Hall. However, as soon as he reached the bottom of the marble staircase he noticed that the massive paintings, too, were devoid of occupants. It seemed as if the entire Hogwarts had been suddenly emptied of any life.

Harry burst through the doors and into the Great Hall, yet, once again and much like the rest of the Wizard school, he found himself to be the solitary trace of human life.

"Ron?" Harry yelled, nervously. "Hermione?"

Harry waited a few more moments to see for a response, however, the only sound around Hogwarts grounds were Harry's voice echoing of the walls around him.

"Hagrid?" Harry shouted. He felt his pulse begin to race faster if fright. "Professor Dumbledore? … anyone?"

Harry shook the doubts quickly out of his mind and bolted from the Great Hall, heading to the large double doors, leading out to the Hogwarts grounds. However, what Harry saw when he reached the other side of the great oak doors wasn't what he was expecting.

He couldn't believe he's eyes. He was no longer in Hogwarts grounds, and the door he had just walked through had completely vanished, as if he had been teleported away from the grounds. He was alone.

Harry looked up into the dark and gloomily night sky, while running frantically around Hogwarts he had forgotten how much it was raining, and was now feeling the full force on he's face. He quickly wiped his glasses clean with his robes' sleeve returned them to his face, where he watched as a patch of mist slowly and eerily passed in front of the bright moon, obscuring the light just as a cold breeze passed by, and chillingly shot down his spine.

He quickly brought his attention back down to the ground, and looked around for any sign of Hogwarts, or any magical thing for that matter, but all he could see was the mist and fog in the distance, and the long, uncut grass around his shins.

Although, just at that moment Harry noticed the foggy outline of something in the distance, past all the mist, that seemed to be getting more clearer by the second. He instantly broke into a sprint and moved into the mist, and what he found when he reached the other side was something he hadn't been expecting.

Harry appeared to be standing on the edge of a Muggle village, which rather much resembled Hogsmeade. Harry thought for a moment about whether it could actually be the Wizard village, but the lack of magic made it apparent that it wasn't.

Harry continued looking from a distance. He had a strange feeling about the village, as if he knew the village, or as if he had been there before.

Suddenly, a light on the top floor of the thatched cottage in front of him flicked on, catching he's attention. Harry looked down at his wrist looking for the time, it was now five to twelve, only then did Harry realise that the watch wasn't saying it was in the afternoon, but in the morning.

Harry then began to wonder if he's watch was right, because if it truly was just before midnight, why wasn't he's friends in their dormitory sleeping, or at least in the Common Room.

However, Harry's thoughts suddenly stopped as he heard as noise behind him. He quickly turned around to see the silhouette of a person emerging from the mist, and walking directly to him.

"Who's – who's there?" Harry shouted out to the distance. He's heart began to race faster as the main became semi-visible.

Harry wasn't sure what he was seeing. The man appeared to be dressed like a wizard, however, what would a Wizard be doing here in a Muggle village, then again, what was _Harry_ doing here in a Muggle village also.

Harry suddenly and sharply felt his lightning bolt shaped scar burn with pain upon his forehand. He fell to one knee in pain and quickly forced he's hands quickly on top of it and tried to calm it down, but with no avail.

Harry pulled himself up off the floor, hands still pressed to his forehead, and looked towards the hooded figure, who seemed to be getting closer with each passing second.

Harry began to get extremely nervous, he began to look all around where he was, as if expecting for something to happen. However, as the mysterious figure took another step Harry's scar seared with pain, which returned Harry back to his knees.

Harry began to take sharp, deep breathes as the scar got more painful as the person drew closer, now only around ten feet stood between the two. Harry couldn't let the person get any closer; he wasn't sure how long he would be able to last if the pain was to get any stronger. He reached down into his robes and slowly and nervously pulled out his wand and aimed it at the figure…

"Stop!" Harry yelled, as bolted upright in his bed.

He frantically began to look around to see where he was. It would appear that he was back in his dormitory, Dean, Seamus, Ron, and Neville were all back in their beds and fast asleep.

Harry gave a deep sigh of relief and laid back down on his pillow, which was completely soaked through with sweat. Harry wiped his brow with he's wrist and turned the pillow over. As he closed his eyes trying to get back to sleep he's mind raced over the contents of the dream… where was Harry? And why did he's scar keep getting worse as the man got closer? Could it really be him?

Realising that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep anytime soon, Harry sat up from in his bed once more and stared out the window. He watched as the rain drops would hit the window and recherché off in separate multiple pieces.

Harry didn't know what to do, last year when this sort of thing was happening, he would have just simply written to Sirius, and told him about it, but now with Sirius gone, Harry felt as if he had no one to confide in.

"Ron… psst, Ron" Harry said, trying to wake up Ron. "Ron, you git, wake up"

"What – what's up, Harry?" Ron said, sleepily.

"Well – err – Never mind…" Harry said, changing his mind. He decided it would be better if he spoke about it with Lupin first, rather than Ron and Hermione.

Harry quietly got out of his bed and opened his schoolbag carefully, pulled a role of parchment and a quill and head out of the dormitory for the Common Room.

Making straight for his favourite squashy old armchair beside the now extinct fire, Harry settled himself down comfortably and unrolled his parchment while looking around the room. He quickly scanned the notice board for any new reminders or dates, and then went back to uncorking his ink bottle. He slowly dipped his quill into it, and then held it suspended an inch above the smooth yellowish surface of his parchment and began to think of what to write.

After several minutes Harry brought his eyes back down to the blank parchment, which now had a number of ink splotches dotted around it, thanks to the quill dripping continually. Harry flipped the parchment over to its back and once again began to think about what he should write.

When finished, Harry reread the letter several times over, trying to see if he had included everything that happened in the dream, and make sure he hadn't left anything out. Considering how long the letter had taken to write, Harry hadn't wrote much at all, he had been pretty vague about how he felt when the person got closer, and he had hardly described the Muggle Village at all.

Deciding the letter was finished Harry carefully sealed the role of parchment and got up from the cosy armchair, heading out through the portrait hole and for the Owlery.

"Why hello Harry, what gets you up this early in the morning?" said Nearly Headless Nick, drifting disconcertingly through a wall ahead of Harry as he walked down the passage.

"Oh, the storm outside woke me up, and I couldn't get back to sleep" Harry replied. "So I thought I'd post some mail while I had the free time"

"Ah, I used to be a light sleeper myself you know? The sound of a pin dropping could wake me up… but not now, now I'm dead to the world" Nick chuckled, happily "Well, must be going, see you Harry…"

"Yeah, bye" Harry said as he turned right and began his route up to the West Tower.

Window after window went passed Harry, and much to his dismay, they all showed the same bleak and dismal scenes outside. The rain was beginning to become louder and heavier, and the thunder and lightning from the previous night was coming back.

Harry reached the top of the West tower shortly after, gasping slightly from the hike up the stairs he preceded in through the Owlery doors. Harry scanned the large and tall circular stone room looking for Hedwig out of all the hundreds upon hundreds of owls of every breed imaginable nestled sleepily up on the perches that rose right up to the top of the tower. After a few more moments Harry spotted his snowy white owl sitting on the rafters somewhere near the very top of the vaulted ceiling.

"Hey Hedwig, come down here quickly, I've got a letter for you to deliver" Harry's voice echoed through the circular room.

With a sleepy hoot she stretched her great white wings and soared spirally down onto his shoulder.

"Now Hedwig, this has to go to Profession Lupin at Grimmauld Place, and only Lupin" He told her, giving the letter to grasp in her claws. "And try and get a reply back as quickly as possible, don't stop pecking him till he picks up a quill a writes, okay?"

Hedwig gave an affirmative blink of her amber eyes saying she understood.

"Alright, have a good flight" said Harry as he carried her to one of the windows, and with a quick moment of pressure on his arm, Hedwig took off into the torrential rain. He watched her until she became a tiny black speck and vanished, then switched his gaze to Hagrid's Hut, which was only just visible to Harry, and would appear to have all its residents inside sleeping.

Harry's eyes now darted over towards the treetops of the Forbidden Forest, where he saw the dark skeletal-reptilian winged figure of a Thestral fly high above the top and circle, before diving back down to where it arose.

As Harry continued to stare out the glassless window, he heard the Owlery door open with a creak behind him. He leapt in shock as he saw that Cho had entered holding a parcel, much like the year previous. He looked down as he remembered that he was still wearing he's pyjama's, and hastily through the lapels of he's Hogwarts robe around himself.

"Hi…" Harry said, nervously.

"Oh… hi" Cho replied, breathlessly. "I didn't think anyone would be up here this early, looks like you proved me wrong again"

Harry laughed.

"Yeah, seems like we've got to stop meeting like this"

Cho gave a small giggle.

"So, what brings you here so early, anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep" Harry replied, simply. He's brain seemed to have completely stopped working precisely when he needed it. "So I thought I'd get some mail out the way, and you?"

"Well, as long as you promise not to tell anyone? Okay?" Cho asked, shyly.

"What? Yeah, sure… I promise" Harry replied, taken back.

"Well, I don't like storms… I don't know why, it's just something about them that makes me… nervous…" Cho looked down at her feet. "I couldn't get back to sleep once I woke up, so I thought I would write to my parents, to tell them how I am, how the duties are going"

Harry nodded and smiled.

"So, who did you write to?" Cho asked, sincerely.

"Oh – err – just Professor Lupin…" Harry answered, awkwardly.

"Professor Lupin? You still see him?" Cho replied, confused.

"Yeah… I'm sort of staying with him" Harry replied, uneasily. "He was a friend of my parents before they – before they… died…"

Neither of the two spoke for a few moments and the tension between them became unbearable.

"So" Harry said, changing the subject. "What were you and Michael arguing about last night?"

"What? How did you know about that?" Cho asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well – err – Me and Ron kind of… heard" answered Harry.

"Were we really that loud?" Cho asked again, shocked.

"'Fraid so…" Harry laughed. "So, what was it all about?"

"Because he told everyone I was going out with him" Cho replied, annoyed.

"Wait, you aren't?" Harry questioned.

"No… he's nice and all, but well, he's not my type… if you know what I mean"

Harry nodded.

"I mean, at the end of the Quidditch game last year was probably the first time I had ever spoken to him" Cho said "And I certainly didn't ask him to be my boyfriend!"

Harry laughed.

"Harry… I'm sorry for everything that happened last year, and for what Marietta did… it's just that I had to stick by her… she's my best friend, and it wouldn't have been right if I didn't…"

"Cho, it's okay" Harry said as he half pulled the beautiful young Ravenclaw into a hug.

"It's not though… I should have stuck by you... I really should –"

"Cho, it's okay, it really is okay…"

The two were now only millimetres away from each other. Harry felt he's heart start to beat faster and before he knew what was happening he could feel himself leaning closer to Cho. Their two faces were now so close they could feel each other's icy breath on the others cheek, and just then…

"Potter!" Filch called from the Owlery door, he's skeletal grey cat Mrs. Norris at his feet. Cho and Harry quickly broke apart and turned to face the moody caretaker. "Just because Professor Snape is a fool doesn't mean I am… I know it was _you_ who planted those Dungbombs yesterday and my informant tells me you're ordering some more right now?"

"You're informant?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow. "You mean that cat can talk?"

"I'll have you know that Mrs. Norris one of the smartest Kneazle's in all of England, and is more than smart enough to figure out your plans…"

Harry laughed to himself.

"_Crookshanks could take Mrs. Norris any day"_

"What is it with you and Dungbombs when Filch is concerned anyway?" Cho whispered to Harry.

"Honestly? I have no idea… he seems to think I'm out to make he's job harder or something, and that every Dungbombing leads back to me…"

Cho gave a small giggle.

"So, Potter, where is it?" Filch grumbled.

"Where's – err – what?" Harry asked, confused.

"The order-form for the Dungbombs… I know you've got it" Filch said, angrily. "Don't play stupid with me, Potter"

"If by order-form you mean my letter, it's gone…" Harry replied.

"Gone?" Filch question.

"Gone." Harry answered, coolly.

"Hmph, do you expect me to believe that?" Filch continued.

"Guess so…" Harry said, bored.

"You must think I'm stupid" Filch asked, coldly.

"D'you want my honest answer?" Harry replied, calmly.

"Hmm, I'll be reporting this to the Headmaster I will –"

"Mr. Filch, I can personally assure you that Mr. Potter was indeed sending a letter to he's – well – family, and not to Zonko's – or any other - Joke shop…" Cho interrupted proudly, while boasting her Head Girl badge.

Filch was speechless. Harry watched as he fought the need to shout a reply back.

"Good day, Mr. Filch…" Cho said, gesturing him outside with her eyes.

As Filch grumpily made his way back through the Owlery door, Harry and Cho heard him mumble angrily to himself.

Several more seconds passed before either of the two spoke.

"Thanks… again" Harry said, happily. "Seems like you're always rescuing from Filch"

Cho laughed.

"It didn't look like you needed rescuing to me? Looked like you were handling it fine"

"Well, you never know" Harry laughed, scratching he's head. "Him and Mrs. Norris do make quite a good team…"

And that's when it happened. The two's eyes seemed to look on to each others and they began to move in closer, closer than they had been since they kissed in the Room of Requirements. Harry couldn't believe how Cho's lips felt against his, and how different the kiss was compared to the last, rather awkward, time.

The two slowly pulled apart, eyes still locked in some sort of mystical, enchanted way. Harry saw as a small ray of light breached through the dark, grey rain clouds and made its way across the room, lighting up the pair.

"Looks like the sun's up…" Cho said, happily.

"Yeah, shame about the rest of the weather though… not really ideal Quidditch conditions"

Cho nodded.

"Well, I better be getting back. My roommates will be wondering where I go to" Cho said, turning to leave. "See you Harry"

"… Hey, wait!" Harry yelled, catching her attention. "What about your letter? You still haven't posted it…"

Cho quickly looked down, finding that she still had the rolled up parchment clutched in her hand, ready to be posted by Owl.

"Oh… right" Cho blushed, embarrassedly. "I Forgot about that… I'll just post it another time, it's not important. Well, see you…"

Cho turned back towards the door and headed across the room to the exit of the Owlery, carefully dodging all the Owl droppings and dead-mouse skeletons as she did so.

"Oh, and Harry" Cho said, turning back to face him from half outside the door. "Nice pyjamas…"

Harry blushed as he watched Cho exit and head down the tower stairs. Without realising the lapels of he's robe had unfolded and opened to reveal he's silk-like red Gryffindor pyjamas sometime before.

Knowing there was no use to stay around any longer, Harry took another quick look out the window, seeing that the sunshine had been once again covered up by rain and fog, Harry made he's way out of the Owlery door and continued down the stairs to the bottom of the West Tower, and through to the Gryffindor Common Room.

As Harry came through the open Portrait Hole, he saw that the Common Room was still empty. He quickly snapped up his quill from the table and made his way back up the spiral staircase and into his dormitory to get changed into his complete school robes for the day ahead.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: The Substitute

Harry Potter and the Secret Squib!

Chapter Nineteen: The Substitute

For the first time since Harry had returned to Hogwarts for his sixth year, he awoke the next morning to find that it wasn't storming – or even lightly raining – at all. As Harry briefly brushed the sleep from his eyes and straightened up his glasses, he gave a quick glance around his surroundings and was slightly startled to see that he was, in fact, laying slumped in his favourite armchair down in the Gryffindor Common Room, and not up in his dormitory where he should be. Remembering that he had come down to sit by the fire after changing into his school robes, Harry checked his watch for the current time and then walked over to the windowsill, where he began to stare down into the grounds.

Harry watched as a hooded figure made his way eerily out of the grounds through the morning fog and towards Hogsmeade. Harry's heart nearly leapt a beat; the resemblance to the man in Harry's dream was uncanny, they had the same stature, build and dark feeling to them. However, before Harry could consider the hooded person any longer, Ron and Hermione came down into the Common Room looking for him.

"There you are, mate. We wondered where you'd got to," Ron laughed, "Hermione thought you'd been abducted by Death Eaters or something."

Hermione frowned at Ron. "What do you expect me to think if Harry just goes missing in the middle of the night, Ronald?"

"I dunno... but come on! Death Eaters? How're they suppose to get in with Dumbledore watching over the school? They wouldn't stand a chance even if they did!" Ron laughed. "So, where _did_ you go then, Harry?"

"The Owlery," Harry answered, simply. He didn't want to go into detail about the dream until Lupin had replied with his thoughts, "I had a few letters to send."

"Letters? To who?" Ron inquired, much to Harry's disappointment, but thankfully, just as Harry was about to answer, Hermione came to his rescue.

"Oh Ron, give Harry some privacy, won't you? It's not like you have to share every detail of each others lives."

"Fair enough," Ron shrugged, "so, are we going to head down to breakfast now, then?"

Harry and Hermione nodded hungrily and the three friends started to head down to the Great Hall together.

"Ron, go on ahead. I just want a word with Harry, quickly." Hermione said as they reached the Great Hall's doors several minutes later.

"Oh... alright then," Ron replied, slightly bewildered, "I'll save you two a seat."

"Right," Hermione said, as she turned back around to face Harry. "What was you really doing up last night?"

"What?" Harry asked, confused, "I already told you and Ron... I was sending Hedwig away with a letter."

"There's more to it than that," Hermione said, not letting the subject go, "I know there is... did – did something... happen?"

"What like a –"

"Dream." Hermione finished. "Precisely."

"Well..."

"Oh Harry," said Hermione, sympathetically. Harry had clearly forgotten about how inquisitive Hermione could be at times, "you really should tell Dumbledore about it… was it the same kind as last year?"

"_Why should I tell you? You'll probably just go and tell everyone else like you did last time!" _Harry thought, coldly, as he remembered what happened last time he had let Hermione know what happened during his dream.

"It's – it's a long story Hermione," Harry replied, simply, "I'll tell you about it later, alright?"

Hermione smiled and nodded as she departed into the Great Hall to join Ron at the Gryffindor table. Feeling extremely relieved (and sighing rather loudly), Harry quickly set off into the Great Hall for breakfast and hoped Lupin would hurry with a reply.

The ceiling of the Great Hall that morning was entirely different from what it had been just days before, as the sky was no longer black and grey, but serenely blue with several dozen frail, wispy clouds dotted around amid the sparkling rays of sunlight that ever-so-gently peered through the light fog.

"By the way, I thought you said you weren't going to continue with Potions, Ron." Harry said as he said down in the empty seat opposite his friends, and helped himself to a slice of toast.

"I wasn't going to," Ron added, "but McGonagall said something about Dumbledore wanting me to continue with it... and that he had told Snape to allow me to continue it even though I didn't get an Outstanding in my O.W.L."

"What?" Hermione said, sounding rather horrified, "that's not fair! After how hard I've worked all these years to get onto my N.E.W.T courses, you two get easy access for no real reason at all! What is Dumbledore thinking! It undermines the whole Ordinary Wizarding Level's system!"

"Hermione, get a grip!" Ron said, harshly. "It's not like me and Harry got a T grade is it? We both passed, so we deserve to be on the course! It's not our thought Snape only likes the suck-up's is it!"

But before Hermione could yell a comeback, the morning's mail, as well as several hundred rain drops, came flying down from the Great Hall's ceiling aided by their winged carriers. Harry's head shot up and instantly began scanning the group for any sign of a snowy white owl, which, unfortunately, there wasn't. However, as usual, a rather large and smart looking Ministry owl landed neatly in front of Hermione holding this morning Daily Prophet tightly in its talons.

Hermione carefully pulled the newspaper away from under the large Ministry owl and inserted five bronze Knuts into the small leather pouch tired around its leg. Yet, before Hermione had a chance to fully unfold the morning's paper, a loud and woeful shriek came from across the hall. As the whole of the hall's occupants turned to see where the cry had originated from, Susan Bones, a sixth year Hufflepuff girl with her hair plaited long down her back, sprinted from her house table and out of the Great Hall while weeping intensely, only to then be followed quickly by the Hufflepuff head of house, Professor Sprout.

"What'd you reckon is up with her?" Dean Thomas asked as the rest of the halls inhabitants all turned back to their tables and whispered indiscreetly.

"... oh no," Hermione said, sorrowfully and she stared at the front cover of the Prophet, "what a terrible way to find out..."

"What?" Harry asked, confusedly. "Hermione, what's happened?"

And without another word, Hermione slowly turned around the front page of the morning's newspaper to show Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors. The headline hit Harry as if it was a brick. He's pulse began to race as he read.

"_MINISTRY OFFICIAL FOUND MURDERED_

_Important Ministry of Magic Official and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, AMELIA SUSAN BONES, was discovered murdered in her home last night, writes Guy Burnsteene, Ministry Reporter._

_The alarm was raised when the Dark Mark – an immense glowing skull which has a serpent coming from inside the mouth, and is comprised fully of green sparks, (enchantment only known to You-Know-Who's followers) – was sent up into the sky above the powerful Witch's house to signal a killing._

_It is believed, from the substantial amount of evidence gathered, that the well respected Ministry official, and friend to one Albus Dumbledore, was ambushed around five past eight yesterday evening while preparing to cook dinner. Yet, along with the body of late Madam Bones, there were reportedly two other cloaked and masked figures found dead in close proximity – both are considered to be Death Eaters._

_Later, upon close examination from officials in the Magical Law Enforcement department – who are allegedly in shock and horror over the attack on their department head – discovered that before the surprise attack, Amelia's house was magically sealed from the inside. They have also announced that He Who Must Not Be Named himself, may have been present at the attack, or may have even disposed of Bones personally. In addition, it is rumoured that as well as the two bodies already found, there may have been a third Death Eater present at the assault, who may have, in fact, survived Amelia's counter-attack, this may even be the same Death Eater who was responsible for the death's of Amelia's brother, Edgar Bones, and his family around thirty years ago._

_Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, who is rumoured to be in his final days of office, had this to say on the subject. "It comes as a deep shock to all of us at the Ministry about the Death of poor Madam Bones, as she was a truly gifted Witch and an outstanding head of department. Once the alarm was raised, Enforcement officials raced their fastest to get to the scene, but by the time they arrived, they were simply too late. So, it is safe to say, and I won't deny it, that moral is pretty low in the Ministry at the current moment... nevertheless, none of us can take time off to mourn this disgrace, as we have to get back to work as soon as possible in able to insure that an attack of this magnitude cannot happen again._

_A full write-up of the incident will be posted later today to the new Magical Law Enforcement head, rumoured to be Malfalda Hopkirk, and Minister Fudge. More information on this incident, as well as the Ministry, will be included tomorrow."_

Harry was stunned; what possible reason would Voldemort or the Death Eaters have to murder Amelia Bones? She wasn't part of the Order of the Phoenix or even an Auror, and thus wasn't any immediate threat to Voldemort at all. As Harry looked around the Gryffindor table, everyone's faces seemed to mimic his own.

"Dad always said that Madam Bones was a great witch," Ron said, glumly, "I wonder why... You-Know-Who... wanted her dead..."

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Hermione answered. "She was the head of a department that handles the whole Death Eater scene, wasn't she? Voldemort – oh, Ron – knew she would be a big loss to the Ministry... she was probably even expecting it."

"What? Expecting to be killed?" Harry asked, inconsiderately.

"Well, not necessarily to be killed, but she was probably expecting an attack of some sort... why else who she have her house locked from the _inside_?"

"Maybe she was just weary of thieves..." Neville added, lightly.

"I doubt it," Hermione answered, once again, "who would want to steal from the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department? You would be practically asking for a sentence in Azkaban!"

After several more minutes of deducing Voldemort's reasons for killing the important Ministry official, the Gryffindors exited the Great Hall and split up to go to their different classes; Harry, Ron and Hermione all set off to the dungeons, for their first lesson on N.E.W.T. level potions. When they arrived in the corridor they saw that there were only a dozen people actually progressing to N.E.W.T. level. Crabbe and Goyle had evidently failed to achieve the required O.W.L. grade, but four Slytherins had made it through, including that of Malfoy. Four Ravenclaws were there, and one Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan, whom Harry liked despite his rather pompous manner.

"Harry," Ernie said, happily, while holding out his hand as Harry approached, but before Harry had a chance to shake it the dungeon door opened creakily and a shadowy figure of a large, weighty man behind the desk welcomed them in.

"What's happened to Snape?" Ron whispered to Harry, jokily as they filed into the room. "How much did he eat at breakfast?"

Harry held down a laugh but was then quickly knocked back by the strong smell that was contained inside the room, as the dungeon was, most unusually, already full of various different vapours and odd smells. Harry, Ron and Hermione sniffed interestedly as they passed several large, bubbling cauldrons. The four Slytherins took a table together, as did the four Ravenclaws. This left Harry, Ron and Hermione to share a table with Ernie. They chose the one nearest a gold-coloured cauldron that was emitting one of the most seductive scents Harry had ever inhaled; somehow it reminded him simultaneously of treacle tart, the woody smell of a broomstick handle and something flowery he thought he might have smelled at The Burrow. He found that he was breathing very slowly and deeply and that the potion's fumes seemed to be filling him up like a drink. A great contentment stole over him; he grinned across at Ron, who grinned lazily back.

"Now then, now then, now then," said the shadowed figure as they stood up from behind the desk and briefly into the candlelight, "scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of _Advanced Potion-Making_..."

Harry looked over at Ron, Hermione and Ernie somewhat bewildered; this new professor was definitely not Snape.

"Sir?" said Harry, raising his hand.

"Yes, m'boy?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but – um – who exactly _are_ you?"

"Ah, I take it Professor Dumbledore hasn't told you then?" he said as he stepped further into the candlelight and became nearly completely visible. In front of them clearly stood a man of short stature with a large belly, shiny, bald head and prominent, wide eyes. As well as a distinctive and enormous silvery walrus-like moustache. In addition to having a unique facial appearance, the hefty man was wearing a lavish, old-fashioned waistcoat with gold buttons over the top of a smart-looking, but old-fashioned none the less, robe. "I am _Horace Slughorn_, and will be the acting Potions Master while Professor Snape is away on... other business – Now, now, there's no need for that look Mr. Malfoy, I am just as able as your head to teach this subject... maybe even a little better – As I was saying, I am just as shocked as you all are that I am once again teaching this subject. Albus only informed me that my services were needed a few weeks ago, and even then I was reluctant to come out of – er – retirement. But, after some fine persuading by Dumbledore, which, incidentally, is quiet an amusing story which I'll have to tell you one time or another, here I am. So, does that answer your question, Mr. ... sorry, I never did catch your name?"

"Harry, sir, Harry Potter." Harry said, somewhat dazed. He suddenly had put two and two together, and figured that it was Snape he saw leaving the Hogwarts grounds earlier that morning, possibly to do the other 'business' that this new professor had spoken of.

"Oho," he said, delighted. His large eyes flying up to Harry's forehead and the lightning-shaped scar it bore, "Oho!"

Harry looked around the class room somewhat uneasily as Slughorn continued to stare at Harry's scar. He saw Malfoy whispering to his fellow Slytherins and sniggering while looking in his direction.

"I was hoping I'd run into you this morning, Dumbledore speaks very highly of you, of course," Slughorn continued. Malfoy and his friends' sniggering grew louder, "now, where were we? Ah, yes. That's right. Scales and potion kits out, everyone... and don't forget your copies of Advanced Potion-Making."

"Sir?" Harry said, once again as he raised his hand.

"Harry, m'boy?"

"I haven't got a book or scales or anything – nor's Ron – we didn't realise we'd be able to do the N.E.W.T., you see –"

"Ah, yes, Professor McGonagall did mention that some of you may not have the equipment needed... not to worry, my dear boy, not to worry at all. You can use ingredients from the store cupboard today, and I'm sure we can lend you some of my scales, and we've got a small stock of old books here, they'll do until you can write to Flourish and Blotts..."

Slughorn strode over to a corner cupboard and after a moments foraging emerged with two very battered-looking copies of _Advanced Potion-Making_ by Libatius Borage, which he gave to Harry and Ron along with two sets of tarnished scales.

"Now then," said Slughorn, returning to the front of the class and inflating his already bulging chest, so that the buttons on his waistcoat threatened to burst off, "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of things you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?"

He indicated to the cauldron nearest the Slytherin table. Harry raised himself slightly in his seat and saw what looked like plain water boiling away inside it.

Hermione's well-practised hand hit the air before anybody else's; Slughorn pointed at her.

"It's Veritaserum, a colourless, odourless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth." said Hermione.

"Very good, very good!" said Slughorn happily. "Now," he continued, pointing at the cauldron nearest the Ravenclaw table. "This one is pretty well-known... featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately, too... who can –?"

Hermione's hand was fastest once more.

"It's Polyjuice Potion, sir." She said.

Harry, too, had recognised the slow-bubbling, mudlike substance in the second cauldron, but did not resent Hermione getting the credit for answering the question; on the contrary, he was quiet pleased with her for once again taking Slughorn's eyes off Harry, and she, after all, was the one who had succeeded on making it, back in their second year.

"Excellent, excellent! Now, this one here... yes, my dear?" said Slughorn, now looking slightly bemused as Hermione's hand punched the air again.

"It's Amortentia!"

"It is indeed. It seems almost foolish to ask," said Slughorn, who was looking mighty impressed, "but I assume you know what it does?"

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world!" said Hermione.

"Quite right! You recognised it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"

"And the stream rising characteristic spirals," said Hermione, enthusiastically, "and it's supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us, and I can smelly freshly mown grass and new parchment and –" But she turned slightly pink and did not complete the sentence.

"May I ask your name, my dear?" said Slughorn, ignoring Hermione's embarrassment.

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"Granger? Granger? Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?"

"No, I don't think so sir. I'm Muggle-born, you see."

Harry saw Malfoy lean close to the boy sitting closest to him and whisper something, both of them sniggered, but Slughorn showed no dismay; on the contrary, he beamed and looked from Hermione to Harry, who was sitting next to her.

"Oho! So this is the _"exceptionally bright Muggle-born student"_ that Professor Dumbledore so highly spoke off while we were discussing Mr. Potter's future in Potions," he said as Hermione turned slightly pink again, "well, well, take twenty well-earned points for Gryffindor, Miss Granger."

Malfoy looked rather as he had done the time Hermione had punched him in the face. Hermione turned to Harry with a radiant expression and whispered. "Did you hear that, Harry? Dumbledore thinks I'm 'exceptional!'"

"Well, what's so impressive about that?" whispered Ron, who for some reason looked annoyed. "You already knew that Dumbledore thought you was a great witch – I'd've told this new guy if he'd asked me, too!"

Hermione smiled but made a 'shush'ing gesture, so they could hear what Slughorn was saying. Ron looked slightly disgruntled.

"Amortentia doesn't really create _love_, of course. It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room – oh yes," he said, nodding gravely at Malfoy and Nott, both of whom were smirking sceptically, "when you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love... and now," continued Slughorn, "it is time for us to start work."

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one." said Ernie Macmillan, pointing at a small black cauldron standing on Slughorn's desk. The potion within was splashing about merrily; it was the colour of molten gold, and large drops were leaping like goldfish above the surface, thought not a particle had spilled.

"Oho," said Slughorn again. Harry was sure that Slughorn had not forgotten the potion at all, but had waited to be asked for dramatic effect, "yes. That. Well, _that_ one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called _Felix Felicis_. I take it," he turned, smiling to look at Hermione, who had let out an audible gasp, "that you know what Felix Felicis does, Miss Granger?"

"It's liquid luck," said Hermione, excitedly, "it makes you lucky!"

The whole class seemed to sit up a little straighter. Now all Harry could see of Malfoy was the back of his sleek blonde head, because he was at last giving Slughorn his full and undivided attention.

"Quite right, take another ten points for Gryffindor. Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis," said Slughorn. "Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavours tend to succeed... at least until the effects wear off."

"Why don't people drink it all the time, sir?" said Terry Boot, eagerly.

"Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness and dangerous overconfidence," said Slughorn. "Too much of a good thing, you know... highly toxic in large quantities. But taken sparingly, and very occasionally..."

"Have you ever taken it, sir?" asked Michael Corner with great interest.

"Twice in my life," said Slughorn. "Once when I was twenty-four, once when I was fifty-seven. Two tablespoonfuls taken with breakfast. Two perfect days."

He gazed dreamily into the distance. Whether he was playacting or not, thought Harry, the effect was good.

"And that," said Slughorn, apparently coming back to earth, "is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson."

There was silence in which every bubble and gurgle of the surrounding potions seemed magnified tenfold.

"One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis," said Slughorn, taking a minuscule glass bottle with a cork in it out of his pocket and showing it to them all. "Enough for twelve hours' luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt. Now, I must give you a warning that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organised competitions... sporting events, for instance, examinations or elections. So the winner is to use it on an ordinary day only... and watch how that ordinary day becomes extraordinary! So," said Slughorn, suddenly brisk, "how are you to win my fabulous prize? Well, by turning to page ten of _Advanced Potion-Making_. We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it's more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does the best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!"

The was a scraping as everyone drew their cauldrons towards them, and some loud clunks as people began adding weights to their scales, but nobody spoke. The concentration within the room was almost tangible. Harry saw Malfoy riffling feverishly through his copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_. It could not have been clearer that Malfoy really want that lucky day. Harry bent swiftly over the tattered book Slughorn had lent him.

To his annoyance he saw that the previous owner had scribbled all over the pages, so that the margins were as black as the printed portions. Bending low to decipher the ingredients (even here, the previous owner had made annotations and crossed things out) Harry hurried off towards the store cupboard, he saw Malfoy cutting up valerian roots as fast as he could.

Everyone kept glancing around at what the rest of the class was doing; this was both an advantage and disadvantage of Potions, that it was hard to keep your work private. Within ten minutes, the whole place was full of bluish steam. Hermione, of course, seemed to have progressed furthest. Her potion already resembled the 'smooth, blackcurrant-coloured liquid' mentioned as the ideal halfway stage.

Having finished chopping his roots, Harry bent low over his book again. It was really very irritating, having to try and decipher the directions under all the stupid scribbles of the previous owner, who for some reason had taken issue with the order to cut up the Sopophorous Bean and had written in the alternative instruction: _Crush with flat side of silver dagger, releases juice better than cutting._

"Sir, I think you knew my grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy?"

Harry looked up; Slughorn was just passing the Slytherin table.

"Yes," said Slughorn, without looking at Malfoy, "I was sorry to hear he had died, although of course it wasn't unexpected, dragon pox at his age..."

And he walked away. Harry bent back over his cauldron, smirking. He could tell that Malfoy had expected to be treated like Harry or Zabini; perhaps even hoped for some preferential treatment of the type he had learned to expect from Snape. It looked as though Malfoy would have to rely on nothing but talent to win the bottle of Felix Felicis.

The Sopophorous Bean was proving very difficult to cut up. Harry turned to Hermione. "Can I borrow your silver knife?"

She nodded impatiently, not taking her eyes off her potion, which was still deep purple, though according to the book ought to be turning a light shade of lilac by now. Harry crushed his bean with the flat side of the dagger. To his astonishment, it immediately exuded so much juice he was amazed the shrivelled bean could have held it all. Hastily scooping it all into the cauldron he saw, to his surprise that the potion immediately turned exactly the shade of lilac described by the textbook. His annoyance with the previous owner vanishing on the spot, Harry now squinted at the next line of instructions. According to the book, he had to sir counter-clockwise until the potion turned clear as water. According to the addition the previous owner had made, however, he ought to add a clockwise stir after every seventh counter-clockwise stir. Could the old owner be right twice? Harry stirred counter-clockwise, held his breath, and stirred once clockwise. The effect was immediate. The potion turned palest pink.

"How are you doing that?" demanded Hermione, who was red-faced and whose hair was growing bushier and bushier in the fumes from her cauldron; her potion was still resolutely purple.

"Add a clockwise stir –"

"No, no, the book says counter-clockwise!" she snapped.

Harry shrugged and continued what he was doing. Seven stirs counter-clockwise, one clockwise, pause... seven stirs counter-clockwise, one stir clockwise...

Across the table, Ron was cursing fluently under his breath; his potion looked like liquid liquorice. Harry glanced around. As far as he could see, no one else's potion had turned as pale as his. He felt elated, something that had certainly never happened before in this dungeon.

"And time's... up!" called Slughorn. "Stop stirring, please!"

Slughorn moved slowly between the tables, peering into cauldrons. He made no comment, but occasionally gave the potions a stir, or a sniff. At last he reached the table where Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ernie were sitting. He smiled ruefully at the tar-like substance in Ron's cauldron. He passed over Ernie's navy concoction. Hermione's potion he gave an approving nod. Then he saw Harry's, and a look of incredulous delight spread of his face.

"The clear winner!" he cried to the dungeon. "Excellent, excellent, Harry! Good Lord, it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent, she was a dab hand at Potions, Lily was! Here you are, then, here you are – one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, and use it well!"

Harry slipped the tiny bottle of golden liquid into his inner pocket, feeling an odd combination of delight at the furious looks on the Slytherins' faces, and guilt at the disappointed expression on Hermione's. Ron looked simple dumbfounded.

"How did you do that?" he whispered to Harry as they left the dungeon.

"Got lucky, I suppose." said Harry, because Malfoy was within earshot.

Once they were securely ensconced at the Gryffindor table for break, however, he felt safe enough to tell them. Hermione's face became stonier with every word he uttered.

"I s'pose you think I cheated?" he finished, aggravated by her expression.

"Well, it wasn't exactly your own work, was it?" she said, stiffly.

"He only followed different instructions to ours," said Ron. "Could've been a catastrophe, couldn't it? But he took a risk and it paid off." He heaved a sigh. "Slughorn could've handed me that book, but no, I get the one no one's ever written in. _Puked on_, by the look of page fifty-two, but –"

"Hang on," said a voice close by Harry's left ear and he caught a sudden waft of that flowery smell he had picture up in Slughorn's dungeon. He looked round and saw that Ginny had joined them. "Did I hear right? You've been taking orders from something someone wrote in a book, Harry?"

She looked alarmed and angry. Harry knew what was on her mind at once.

"It's nothing," he said, reassuringly, lowering his voice. "It's not like, you know, Riddle's diary. It's just an old textbook someone's scribbled in."

"But you're doing what it says?"

"I just tried a few tips writing in the margins, honestly Ginny, there's nothing funny –"

"Ginny's got a point," said Hermione, perking up at once. "We ought to check that there's nothing odd about it. I mean, all these funny instructions, who knows?"

"Hey!" said Harry indignantly, as she pulled his copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ out of his bag and raised her wand.

"_Specialis revelio!_" she said, rapping it smartly on the front cover.

Nothing whatsoever happened. The book simply lay there, looking old and dirty and dog-earned.

"Finished?" said Harry irritably. "Or d'you want to wait and see if it does a few back flips?"

"It seems all right," said Hermione, still staring at the book suspiciously. "I mean, it really does seem to be... just a textbook."

"Good. Then I'll have it back." said Harry, snatching it off the table, but it slipped from his hand and landed open on the floor.

Nobody else was looking. Harry bent low to retrieve the book and, as he did so, he was something scribbled along the bottom of the back cover in the same small, cramped handwriting as the instructions that had won him his bottle of Felix Felicis, now safely hidden inside his pair of socks in his trunk upstairs; _This Book is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince_.

Harry continued to stare at the well-written text for several more moments, wondering slightly who exactly the _Half-Blood Prince_ was. Yet, after hearing a rather loud shriek come from Hermione, he jumped up from under the table with his wand at the ready.

"Ronald, how dare you!"

"C'mon Hermione," Ron replied calmly, "You're just jealous because Harry won the Felix Felicates thing and you didn't!" Harry now started to feel somewhat uncomfortable in between the two. "And you're only angry because for once you didn't know how to do something better than someone else..."

Hermione hesitated and began to open her mouth in order to respond while looking fiery, but stopped and instead turned around from her seat and stormed angrily out of the Great Hall. Harry was almost positive that he heard a sob before she departed.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled as she too departed the Great Hall.

"Is it me," Ron started, "or is every girl in this school mental – er, Harry, why've you got that out?"

Harry looked down into his clutched palm and saw that he still had his wand out and raised. He smiled and shrugged. "Fell out of my pocket it when I knocked the book off..."

"So, where'd you reckon Hermione went to?" Ron said around ten minutes later as they walked down the Charms corridor on the third floor, and made their way slowly to their next class. But Ron's question was quickly answered before Harry could contemplate a response, as the bushy-haired Muggle-born had stiffly barged past them speedily and headed straight into the room without so much as a hello.

"See what I mean? Mental."

Harry gave a small smile and he and Ron headed into the classroom for their first N.E.W.T. level Charms lesson.

"Come on now, come on," Flitwick said, happily while waving the remaining students in with his wand, "we've got a busy lesson ahead of us... come on now boys, quickly, take a seat."

Harry and Ron followed Flitwick's instructions and promptly sat themselves down on the same table as Neville, Dean and Hermione, who still appeared to be showing absolutely no sign of acknowledgement to them. Harry gave a quick glance around the room and his eyes were met with several familiar faces. Ernie Macmillan had once again decided to continue with a N.E.W.T. standard class, along with numerous others of his fellow Hufflepuffs. It also seemed that Charms was popular with the remaining five Ravenclaw students, and surprisingly, even with the Slytherins, considering they had the largest group of six.

"Now, now, settle down class, there's a busy lesson ahead of us," Flitwick said, cheerily as he summoned a book from behind him, "Please get out your books and turn to page three-hundred and seven."

There was a loud bustle around the classroom as each student bent down to their bags and pulled out a rather large _Advanced Guide to Successful Charming_ by Euan Harrows. Harry quickly flicked through the pages of the heavy book until he reached page number three-zero-seven.

"I was wondering when we'd be doing this." Ron whispered to Harry, "Been wanting to try this for years..."

"Now, as some as you may have guessed," Flitwick continued, "today we'll be working on the _Confundus_ charm. Can anyone tell me what the charm – yes, Miss Granger?"

Hermione's hand had shot up just as promptly as it had done all Potions lesson. It would seem that all the extra reading Hermione did for her O.W.L.s was paying off after all. "It causes confusion, sir. And anyone thought to be under its influences are said to be Confunded."

"Yes! Precisely right Miss Granger." Praised Flitwick. "The confundus charm is used initially to confuse, or fool, the recipient. It works by the caster implanting false information into the mind of the receiver. Though, as helpful as this can be, the information able to be inserted is extremely limited to the power of the wizard or witch who casts it – if the caster is weak, the information shall be unstable and have a short duration."

"Sir, would it be possible to ever make the charm permanent?" asked Justin Finch-Fletchley, raising his hand.

"It would be possible... but only if done by the most skilled of wizard's – or witch, Miss Granger," Flitwick added, after spotting Hermione's disapproving frown, "now, everyone, out with your wands. Quickly, quickly."

Harry reached into his lapels and swiftly pulled his wand from his inside pocket, and held it in line with his chest, ready to start practicing the spell.

"Watch and listen closely, everyone; the enchantment and wand movements have to be done precisely in order for the spell to work, if they are not, then the spell will have absolutely no effect." Flitwick raised his wand slowly and pointed it directly at the Hufflepuff table. "Mr. Finch-Fletchley, would you care to assist? After all, you do seem rather interested in this charm."

Justin nodded nervously and made his away over to the pile of books that Flitwick was perched upon. Standing shakily, he watched as Flitwick began to swerve the wand repeatedly in front of his wide-eyed face before stopping quickly and saying, "_Confundio!_"

Justin's face suddenly scrunched up violently, as if he had just inhaled the scent of a hundred dungbomb's all in one breathe. Hermione and Padma Patil let out a horrified gasp between them, while the Slytherin table, with the exception of Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass and Eloise Midgen, instantly began sniggering indiscreetly. Hannah Abbott, on the other hand, quickly became hysteric and began yelling loudly that Justin was dying. Flitwick hastily pointed out the fact that Justin was no longer in discomfort, quite the opposite, as his face had slowly relaxed into a pose of complete and utter perplexity.

"Mr. Finch-Fletchley, what do you think of my Veela heritage?" Flitwick asked, much to the confusion of the class.

Justin suddenly snapped out of his daze, mystified. His eyes quickly darted around the room and back down to the small stature of Professor Flitwick. "What, sir?" he asked.

"My Veela heritage, Mr. Finch-Fletchley," Flitwick repeated, "what do you think of it..."

"It's – it's amazing!" Justin said, in clear awe. "I couldn't believe it when you told me the other night... half Veela... wow. I'd have never thought it just by looking at you..."

Professor Flitwick nodded happily with a smile as the class quieted their laughs. After issuing Justin back to his seat, he turned back to the class and began to speak. "As you've seen, this charm can be used for a variety of different reasons, but whatever these reasons are, it _mustn't_ be used in the wrong, and is outlawed in all professional sports and activities," he paused momentarily and continued "in an extreme case, wrong use of the Confundus charm could earn you a spell in Azkaban." A sour feeling started to fall over the class almost immediately, but the silence was broken sharply as the petite professor spoke once more. "You have been warned, now getting back on task, please split into pairs and begin practising. Good luck!"

Once again, a loud flurry came over the classroom as the students began breaking off into pairs and moving around the room. Harry quickly partnered with Ron, as did Dean with Neville, Hermione, however, crossed the commotion-filled room without word and began practicing the charm with Terry Boot, who also, it seemed was partnerless.

By the end of the lesson, the majority of the class had managed to temporally alter the memories of their partners. Ron was now thinking he was a world class Quidditch player, and Harry believed, even if it was only for a couple of minutes, that he was a mermaid, resulting in him being sent down to the hospital wing through believing he was suffocating on land, much to the delight of Malfoy.

"What were you thinking!" Hermione demanded, some twenty minutes later down in the Hospital with Harry and Ron. "Surely you would have known that making Harry think he was a mermaid would had led him to realise that he shouldn't be able to breathe! He could have had a nervous-breakdown!"

Ron gulped and shifted his gaze away from Hermione and over to the bed where Harry lay. Harry held down a snigger over of Ron's horrified face.

"Hermione, relax a bit will you?" Ron added in quickly before Hermione could get out another word. "It's not like anything bad happened, did it? What's your problem anyway? You've been biting my head off all day!"

Instead of answering back, Hermione stormed off angrily from the large room while muttering something obscene under her breath.

"Blimey," Ron sighed as he sat back down on the chair next to Harry, "What's up with her?"

"You probably should go after her..." Harry replied, "You don't want her completely ignoring you – us – again, d'you."

"Yeah, I s'pose you're right," said Ron as he got up from the wooden chair, "see you back in the Common Room later."

"Yeah, see you."

Harry laid back down on the hard, uncomfortable hospital bed and stared up onto the ceiling. As he lay there, he could feel his eyes becoming heavy over his eyes, and although he tried his hardest to resist, within moments he was asleep.

Harry once again found himself walking aimlessly through a deserted Hogwarts, much like he had done the previous night. Once again, rain was pounding hard against the windows, and thunder roared in the back ground. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Harry bolted from the castle itself and raced down the wet, stone steps which seemed to disintegrate from beneath him as he found that he was transported from the grounds and back into the middle of a deserted, muddy field. He spun around quickly, hoping to see the large oak doors behind him, but his eyes were met with nothing but mist and never-ending grass.

This dream nearly completely mimicked the one before. The rain was once again coming heavily down onto his face and wholly obscuring his vision. Harry quickly pulled of his glasses and wiped them swiftly on his soaked sleeve, before returning them promptly to his face. A large patch of mist yet again fell over the moon and took away all light from around Harry, knowing what was about to come next, Harry attempted to brace himself for the cold breeze that was about to shoot down his spine, but to no avail. Harry searched his surroundings and watched as the faint outline of a small village came into view through the all the mist and fog. He raced up to the edge of the meadow and stood, looking around at the nearby houses. As the light from a small cottage window several houses down flicked on and caught his attention, he once more got the peculiar feeling that he knew the village, or that he had been there before, which, this time for sure, he had.

Harry directed his eyes away from the cottage windows and back down to his wrist watch, which was once more reading the time as five to twelve. Forgetting what was coming next, Harry jumped as he heard the rustling of grass behind him. He once more saw the clear silhouette of a hooded figure making his way towards him through the hail and thick, long grass.

This time, however, Harry kept quiet, and didn't say anything to the approaching guest. The man once again started to become semi-visible as the moon highlighted the long black robe trailing across the muddy ground. Harry began to wonder for a second time why someone who was clearly a wizard was entering a Muggle village at this time of night, but before he could put anymore thought into the matter, he was hit with a sharp searing pain in square in his forehead. He collapsed painfully onto one knee and threw his closest hand over his lightning bolt scar to ease the pain, but once again, it was to no avail. Harry scrambled back up to his feet; hand still pressed tightly on his forehead, and looked directly towards the hooded man, who was growing closer every second.

Not wanting to take his gaze off the man, Harry avoided taking another glance around his surroundings and instead continued to focus entirely in front of him, which was growing increasing hard since the rain was becoming heavier. Suddenly Harry's scar burnt hotter than he'd felt all night, and was brought back down onto his knees with a distinct thud. Mud splattered up over Harry's robe and face, and he felt himself lightly sink into the wet earth. He began to intake sharp, deep breathes as the scar continued to grow tenderer as the figure grew closer. Soon, only meters stood between the two. Harry was determined on not allow them any closer so he weakly inserted his hand into his inside pocket and pulled out his wand, directing it at the on coming figure as he did so.

"Stop!" Harry yelled, once more, hoping it would end. Yet, there was no change. Harry was knelt in the exact same position as he was in just seconds later. The man continued growing closer and Harry's scar throbbed harder, causing him to drop his wand and bring him flat on his back in a crippled mass. Harry watched, painfully as the man stopped next to him and looked ahead; tears began to roll down Harry's cheeks as he lay, jumbled at the bottom of the man in the pouring rain. Harry's heart skipped a beat as a swift bolt of lightning struck in the distance and shone light on the figure's twisted, mutilated and ominous looking face.

"Mr. Potter..." said the man's dark, chilling voice. Harry could feel the fear running through his blood as if it was solid, "Mr. Potter..."

"No..." Harry whimpered, agitatedly, "No..."

He started to feel nervously around the thick and long grass for any sign of his wand. Harry knew that if he could just find it he could do something, but it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack while blindfolded, as there was far too much mist for him to see even a metre clearly in front of him. The rain continued pounding his face as the man turned to speak once more...

"Mr. Potter!"

"NO!"

Madam Pomfrey jumped back several metres, clearly startled by Harry's sudden and fierce outburst. Straightening herself out, she returned back to full stature and slowly moved back over towards Harry's bed.

"... sorry," Harry muttered, nervously. "I didn't mean to... it's just I was having a bad dream..."

"Nothing to worry about, Potter," she replied, casually, "accidents happen, but next time, please remind me to just set an alarm."

Harry gave a weak smile and leaned over to check his watch; realising that he was already late for his first Occlumency class with Professor Dumbledore, Harry bolted from his bed and hastily snatched up his robe from the bedside table and headed out of the Hospital wing, much to the dismay of Madam Pomfrey.

After several minutes of sprinting frantically, Harry reached the seventh floor, and the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "_Bertie Bolts..._" Harry said, confidently as he awaited the gargoyle to leap into activity and move, allowing him access. "_Bertie Bolts!_" He repeated, yet still nothing happened. Harry began pondering over his memory to make sure he had the right password, when he had came to Dumbledore's office on the first day of term, Dumbledore had used that very same password to open the door, but now... nothing.

"Ah, there you are, Harry," came a voice from behind Harry, and, much to his surprise, Dumbledore had just come up the staircase behind him, "Professor Flitwick just informed me of your grim departure from Charms, earlier today. And, evidently, by the time I had reached the hospital wing, you had already discharged your self from Madam Pomfrey's care." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled from beneath his half-moon spectacles as he walked happily towards the gargoyle. "Now, shall we enter?"

"I've been trying to, sir," Harry added, quickly while feeling dim, "I've tried the password already, but – well – nothing happened..."

"I can see that." Dumbledore smiled, casually. "I have a separate password throughout the holidays to the school year – and, until late last night, it was _Bertie Bolts_."

Harry spent several moments debating the thought of why Dumbledore would need a different password for the holidays in his head, but quickly remembered that Dumbledore's reasons were usually far more complex (and unnecessary) for Harry to even begin to comprehend.

"Well, as they say, better late than never," Dumbledore said as he turned to the stone gargoyle, "_Acid Pops_." Instantly, the gargoyle sprang to life and admitted entrance to Dumbledore and Harry, who both quickly entered the spiral chamber, made their way up the tower, and then into the office itself. The residence had barely changed since Harry was last there, but only if you ignored the large, shallow stone basin sitting neatly on the enormous, claw footed oak desk. Dumbledore strolled over to the Pensieve and ran his hand around edge, feeling the carved runes and symbols before raising his wand to his temple and pulling out a wiry, delicate strand of silver matter and placing it into the glistening substance, which was now emitting a silvery sheen of light.

"Sir, why exactly do I have to continue with Occlumency?" Harry asked, as Dumbledore sat down while feeling, once again, rather silly. "Surely Voldemort wouldn't try another – well – mind trick..."

It suddenly seemed as if all the portraits inside the office had awoken and were now listening eagerly, once more, to the conversation.

"That is also my thinking, Harry." Dumbledore answered, bewildering Harry even more as he sat down. "But, this being Voldemort, we can never be too careful. The harder it is for him to break into your mind, the easier it will be for us."

Harry nodded, even though he still wasn't quite sure with Dumbledore's answer.

"Now, as you know, Voldemort is an extremely skilled Legilimens, so it will be my job to train you to be just as capable an Occlumens –"

"As good as Voldemort?" Harry interrupted, sounded bemused. He had always heard how brilliant Voldemort was at Legilimency, and the thought of Harry being just as good at Occlumency was inconceivable.

"With proper training, yes." Dumbledore said. "You have displayed great resistance to the Cruciatus curse in the past, so that should make you adapt for learning Occlumency."

Harry nodded once more, but he still wasn't sure of the true answer. When Harry had tried learning Occlumency the previous year, he was helpless to prevent Snape breaking into his mind.

"Now, Harry, if you would please take out your wand," Dumbledore said, casually and Harry complied, while feeling nervous about what was to come next, "You may use your wand to attempt to disarm me, or defend yourself in any _legal_ ways you can think of." Several seconds passed in the room without another sound. Harry gripped his wand tightly, bracing himself and awaiting Dumbledore's attack. All the portraits in the office seem to lean in closer, curious about what was about to happen. "_Legilimens!_"

Once again, Harry found that he had been struck before he was completely ready. The office swam in front of his eyes and vanished, as it had done all the previous year. Memory after memory raced through Harry's mind as if they were films flickering vividly in the distance. Harry was seven; Dudley was throwing peas at him from across the table while laughing at his tiny meal portion... he was ten, and Uncle Vernon was yelling furiously at him for being spotted at the window by a neighbour... the whole Quidditch team were surrounding him in the hospital wing... he was struggling against the Merpeople while trying to rescue all the hostages... he was in the Department of Mysteries, watching Sirius duel with Bellatrix... _NO!_, screamed a voice from inside Harry's mind as Sirius' fate continue to unravel, _I'm not seeing this again! NO ONE'S SEEING THIS AGAIN! –_

Harry felt his shoulder go numb momentarily and Dumbledore's office came back into view. Releasing that he had landed sharply on the floor, Harry picked himself back up woozily and turned towards Dumbledore.

"I consider myself lucky that I managed to cast a protection spell before we began," Dumbledore smiled, as he directed Harry's eyes to the burn mark on his wall where one of the previous headmaster's paintings used to hang.

"You ought to be more careful with that wand, boy!" spat Phineas Nigellus before departing his residence, which was laying upside-down on the floor below the scorch.

"I'm sorry, sir," Harry said, awkwardly, "I didn't mean to cast a spell... it just –"

"Happened?" Dumbledore finished. "I was expecting such. You must remain focused, though. You got far too immersed in the memories themselves, and forgot about repelling me." Dumbledore paused, and continued. "Clear your mind, Harry, let go of all emotion... only then will you be able to truly master Occlumency. Let us continue," Instead of bracing himself physically, Harry relaxed his body and tried his hardest to empty his mind of all useless emotion and thoughts, which was increasingly hard considering that he had just watched his godfather's fatal battle for a second time. "_Legilimens!_"

Dementors were swooping over him as he raced through the air... Malfoy was facing him in the duelling arena... Death Eaters were chasing him through the Department of Mysteries... a flash of red light blinded him momentarily as Sirius' lifeless body fell weakly through the veil...

_NOOOO!_, Harry's mind roared again. He was back on the floor, holding he's head tightly. He's brain once more was aching as if someone had been trying to pull it from his skull.

"You _must_ detach your emotions, Harry," Dumbledore said, forcefully, "If you keep allowing Sirius' death to get to you, you will never master Occlumency..."

Harry's blood rushed through his veins angrily, but as much as he hated Dumbledore saying it, he _was_ right. If Harry didn't put his mourning behind him, he would never get any better at Occlumency, and with the whole wizarding world resting on his shoulders, it was something he would have to do. Harry picked himself quickly up off the floor, shut his eyes and began trying to clear his mind once more.

"Push all emotion to one side of your mind and ignore it. Focus entirely on the goal you have ahead of you, Harry... focus and master yourself..." Dumbledore raised his wand once more. "_Legilimens!_"

Hagrid had just blasted through the door of the rundown cottage... Fawkes flew down dropping the sorting hat... Buckbeak took off powerfully into the air... Harry was running around a deserted Hogwarts... standing on the edge of a rural muggle village... a cloaked figure was growing ominously closer... the scar on he's head roared with pain... the figure's twisted and mutilated face came into light...

Harry yelled in pain as the office came one more came into view, he's scar burned hotly on his forehead and he feel back to the floor loudly. The pain began to die down slowly and Harry got weakly back up to his feet, looking back over to Dumbledore.

"Tell me Harry, have you ever seen that memory before?" Dumbledore asked. He was now slightly paler than usual.

"Yes," Harry answered, bluntly.

"When did you first see it?" Dumbledore asked. Harry got the feeling as if he was being interrogated.

"I – well – I dreamt about it for the first time last night... not all of it though," Harry added, "I never saw his face... not until – not until earlier, when I feel asleep in the hospital wing..."

Neither Dumbledore nor Harry spoke. Dumbledore was clearly in a deep thought about the dream that he had seen in Harry's mind, but Harry wasn't so sure of the significance, surely Voldemort wouldn't be trying the same ploy so soon...

"Sir does it – does it mean... anything?" Harry asked, breaking the silence finally.

"Oh yes, it definitely means something," Dumbledore answered, simply, "but I daresay what exactly that something is, I do not know."

Dumbledore's answer didn't help Harry at all, and if anything, it confused the young wizard even more.

"Well, that's enough for today then, Harry," Dumbledore said, standing up from his chair, "You will be fine getting back to your Common Room, I take it?"

Harry nodded and rubbed his prickling scar before walking over towards the spiral chamber, yet, he stopped and turned back to face Dumbledore.

"Professor, I was wondering whether I could – well – talk to the Sorting Hat, quickly?"

"The Sorting Hat?" Dumbledore repeated, puzzled while raising an eyebrow and smiling. "Certainly. I'll just be outside."

And with that, Dumbledore got charmingly off his chair and walked out from behind the desk and straight into the twisting chamber. Once he was completely disappeared from Harry's sight, Harry walked over the stool on which the old and tattered enchanted hat was kept. But suddenly, Harry stopped. He realised that he had absolutely no idea of how to awaken the hat. He spent several more moments thinking whether trying a spell on the hat, before what seemed like the perfect spell came into his mind. "_Ennervate!_"

Harry waited a number of seconds for activity, but it would seem that the spell had absolutely no effect. Harry began thinking back to his first year at Hogwarts, and if there had been any noticeable spell cast on the hat to make it spring into life, but through all his brain racking, he couldn't think of any enchantment said by any of the professors on the sorting night. Then suddenly, the answer hit him as if it was a Hippogriff. Harry roughly picked up the old, battered hat and thrust it on top of his head. No longer did the sides fall over Harry's face and down to his shoulder, now it sat perfectly and perkily on top of his head.

"Hmm, you shouldn't be so rough, you know... I'm not as strong as I used to be... I'm brittle, weak, old..." the hat said, snidely in his ear, "Oh... I remember you. Yours was a mind so right for Slytherin, yet had a heart made for Gryffindor, a difficult choice it was. Very difficult... but from what I've seen in this head of yours... _we_ made the right decision..." The hat paused, momentarily before continuing. "So, why is it you come to me at such an hour, young Gryffindor?"

"I need to ask a question – a name –"

"A name?" the hat interrupted, ambiguously, "a name for whom?"

"I need to know if any by the name of _Delacour_ entered Hogwarts this year..." Harry thought.

"Delacour, eh?" came the Sorting Hat's voice once more. "No, I'm afraid no one by that name has ever entered this great school... and believe me, I remember all that did. Now, tell me, young Gryffindor, why do you ask?"

"I overheard it," Harry answered, brusquely but nervously, "I wasn't sure whether it was a student –"

"You forget what kind of a hat I am, don't you?" the hat, sarcastically, "every thought that has ever run through this head, I have access to... there is no need to lie to such a bewitched device as I, young Potter..."

Harry cursed loudly. He couldn't actually believe that he had forgotten that the Sorting Hat could read into his mind. Without another moments hesitation, Harry whipped off the battered bonnet and placed it roughly back on its stool before heading down into the spiral chamber. Upon reaching the bottom, he thanked the Headmaster before finally setting off to the confines of Gryffindor Common Room and then into the Great Hall for dinner.

"Well, well, well, having a stroll all alone, are we?" came a voice from the darkness behind Harry.

"What's it look like, Malfoy?" Harry called back, coldly.

"Now, now, Potter," Malfoy spat, "A half-blood like yourself should be careful who they speak to like that…"

Ignoring Malfoy's cruel taunts, Harry tried continue walking, but was quickly cut off once again by the sixth year Slytherin.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you, Potter!" yelled Malfoy, as he furiously pulled out his wand.

"If you're not going to use that… maybe you should put it away again," Harry laughed, coolly, "or, would you like to actually have a shot at me from the front, this time?"

"You may laugh now, Potter, but you won't when you find out what the Dark Lord has got planned for you."

"Did your daddy tell you to say that?" Harry laughed, "Or did ickle Draco think it up all by himself?"

Malfoy's fists clenched tightly around his wand and he spoke once more. "Laugh now, Potter, because if you knew what I knew, you wouldn't be…"

As Harry watched Malfoy disappeared back up the staircase, he wondered about what Malfoy had said… could Malfoy really know Voldemort's next attack scheme? But Harry's thinking was suddenly interrupted as he felt someone quickly collide into him, knocking him hard onto the floor. Grasping his wand furiously he threw it around him looking for any sign of his attacker, yet, all his eyes were met with was an old castle hallway brimming with portraits of startled looking witches and wizards. Pocketing his wand, Harry began to set off on his way, but was distracted as something on the floor gleamed in a single ray of sunlight and met his gaze. Harry bent down to the same level and outstretched his hand in order to inspect the silk-like cloak, but when he's hands made contact he was met with a strange, feeling that felt some way familiar. It felt as if the cloak had somehow had water woven directly into the material. Harry picked up the cloak and began scrutinizing over it for some sort of name tag, but as he did so, one of the older looking female occupants in a portrait close to him screamed horrifically.

"My dear! Your hands!"

"What? My hands? – AHH!" Harry yelled, bewildered as he looked down and saw that his hands, as well as the cloak, had completely vanished from sight. As the elderly Witch continued to shriek, Harry realised why it had felt so familiar, and why his hands no longer appeared to be in sight. Throwing off the _invisibility cloak_, Harry watched as he's hands came back into view, and, as he did so, something on the inside of the cloak caught his eye once more. Harry inspected the name tag and was bewildered as he saw who's name was patterned neatly on it; _Albus Dumbledore_.

For several more moments Harry stared at the cloak, until heard a small rustle of footsteps behind him and instinctively whipped out his wand. "_Stupefy!_" Harry yelled, loudly as a bolt of red light shot out of his wand. Hearing a small clunk, Harry hoped desperately that he had hit his mysterious attacker, but all that was in the darkness was a large lump of dirty rags laying in a mass on the floor. "Oh, Dobby, it's you, sorry…" Harry mumbled, "_Ennervate!_"

Slowly, the drowsy House-Elf began to come around, looking somewhat disorientated and lost. Getting up slowly, Dobby brushed himself down and, realising that Harry stood in front of him, straightened up as much as he could. "Harry Potter, sir," Dobby piped up, while bowing, "Dobby was not meaning to scare you, sir. Dobby was just doing Dobby's rounds, sir."

Harry smiled weakly, feeling somewhat guilty for attacking Dobby without warning, even if it was an accident. "Say Dobby, you didn't happen to see anyone else around here, did you?"

"Anyone else? Oh no Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is seeing no one, no one else." Dobby said, anxiously. "The Headmaster is giving Dobby strict instructions to keep watches, Harry Potter, and Dobby is not seeing no one other than Harry Potter, sir –"

Dobby once more opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it and began repeatedly banging his heard hardly against the stone wall while shrieking "Bad Dobby, bad!"

"Dobby, stop!" Harry yelled, as he tried to restrain the small house-elf. "Dobby!"

Slowly, Dobby turned back around to Harry, his large oval eyes filled with tears and rubbing his head. "Dobby cannot help it, sir. Dobby is failing his duties and must punish himself –"

"Duties?" Harry inquired, "What duties, Dobby?"

But before Harry could get an answer, the house-elf turned back to the stone wall and violently thumped his head against it once more. Restraining the distraught creature, Harry repeated the question.

"The Dumbledore is asking Dobby to keep watch over the Dumbledore's visitor, Harry Potter, the Dumbledore is saying he would trust Dobby with his life, sir," Harry thought to himself momentarily whether it would be safe to trust anyone's life with Dobby, after all, when trying to protect Harry in his second year Dobby _had_ almost gotten him killed. Then again, if it wasn't for Dobby some two years later, Harry wouldn't have been able to get passed, or even survive, the second Triwizarding task, "the Dumbledore is telling Dobby to follow miss everywhere, and that I is to protect the miss if she is in trouble, sir."

"Miss? Who's miss, Dobby? Don't you know her name?" Harry asked, wondering.

"No, Harry Potter, the Dumbledore is just telling Dobby that he should guide miss around the castle," Dobby looked down towards his feet, nervously, "today was Dobby's first day, sir, and Dobby is already failing the Dumbledore's orders…"

Quickly restraining Dobby once more, Harry handed the small creature the invisibility cloak. "Well, Dobby you can't sit around talking to me all night, take the cloak and go give it back to – er – miss…"

Dobby nodded and bowed again, his large oval eyes filling with tears of joy and admiration once more. "Harry Potter truly is a most noble wizard, sir…"

"Oh, and Dobby," Harry added, "tell her to watch where she's running next time, alright?" The small house-elf nodded furiously and with a loud crack, vanished.


End file.
